Max's Chronicles
by FMach
Summary: Max acorda e descobre que ele virou um vampiro, mas se encontra em um mundo dominado por eles, e agora ele precisa fazer de tudo para sobreviver. Até matar...
1. Reborn

Seus olhos se abriram gradualmente. Sua cabeça e todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam. Sua visão começou a desembaçar e revelar um quarto escuro, mas não muito. Quando as dores diminuíram, se sentou na cama. Um homem misterioso aguardava pacientemente.

Seu queixo era avantajado e seus lábios grossos. Suas bochechas eram magras, como todo seu corpo. Seu nariz era pequeno, diferente de sua testa, e seu cabelo branco como marfim era espetado e não tinha mais de três cm de comprimento. Mas o que mais chamavam atenção eram seus olhos, que lembravam a raça japonesa, negros e penetrantes, que revelavam a ausência de uma alma. Estava usando grandes e pesadas vestes, com um capuz pendurado.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Sua voz era suave.

O garoto sentado na cama tentou se concentrar. Sua imagem estava escondida no escuro.

"Estou... Quem é você?"

"Não consegue se lembrar?"

"Não..."

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

"Nada..."

O garoto se levantou. A fraca luz da lua iluminou sua face. Era gentil e pálido. Seu queixo e lábios finos, seu nariz e testas proporcionalmente pequenos. Seu rosto era liso, e sem imperfeições. Seus cabelos lisos, negros como a noite, desciam até pouco depois de seus largos ombros. Seus olhos eram vermelho-sangue, hipnotizadores. Tinha o tamanho normal para sua idade, 16 anos, e era trinta centímetros menor que o homem que o observava. Estava usando Jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida, com tênis de grife.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Filho, você está aí dentro?" A voz preocupada veio do outro lado.

"Quem é essa?" O menino perguntou.

"Sua mãe, e mais do que isso, sua primeira" O homem respondeu.

"Minha... Primeira?".

O homem concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta. A mulher, pouco gorda e de cabelo escuro curto entrou no quarto. Sua face ficou aterrorizada.

"Não... Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado... No ultimo mês você..." Gaguejou.

"Siga seus instintos" O homem disse dirigindo-se ao menino.

Ele se aproximou dela. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ele a cheirou. Sua mente nesse instante entrou em um momento de instinto. Não era mais ele. Agora quem estava ali era um animal, preso a um corpo de um garoto. Tudo aconteceu naturalmente. Ele abriu a boca, revelando dois caninos superiores bem avançados. Se aproximou do pescoço de sua mãe e delicadamente a mordeu, perfurando veias e artérias.

Quando o furo foi feito, deixou metade de seus caninos para fora do corpo e sugou, como se faz com um canudo.

Quando ficou satisfeito, retirou seus dentes de dentro dela e carinhosamente a deitou no chão. Estava desmaiada. Por alguns instantes, ele se deliciou com o gosto do sangue que permaneceu em sua boca e passou a língua em seus lábios para limpá-los.

Enquanto o sangue era digerido, ele começou a se lembrar de toda sua infância, da pessoa que acabara de morder e até do último mês.

O homem que estava à sua frente se chamava Toikuri, e um mês atrás, ele havia entrado em seu quarto lhe prometendo a vida eterna e a melhor das sensações. A curiosidade o atraiu para ser mordido como acabara de fazer. Nas noites seguintes, Toikuri voltou para o morder. Com o tempo, Sua pele ficou mais pálida, pela ausência de sangue, mas sua força e velocidade aumentaram, como sua sensibilidade à luz do sol. Uma hora entes, Toikuri voltou e o mordeu, mas dessa vez ele o secou. Nesse momento todo seu sangue havia sido trocado pelo sangue venenoso de Toikuri, o sangue de Nosferatu.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Você não sabe?"

"Você é quem tem que saber..." Sorriu levemente.

Pensou um pouco. Seu nome estava embaralhado com suas memórias.

"Meu nome é... Meu nome é Max Hanwitch."

"Prazer, Max Hanwitch, mas esse não é mais o seu nome."

"O quê?"

"A única coisa que poderá continuar da sua vida humana é seu nome de identificação. Sua família não é mais sua família, e agora você se identifica por outro sobrenome, o da sua bloodline."

"Minha... bloodline?"

"Sim. Existem centenas de bloodlines, cada uma vem de um primeiro nosferatu, formado a partir de Mito, o Primeiro."

"E qual a minha... bloodline?"

"A sua, a minha, do meu criador e de todos os criadores na secessão... é a bloodline Ikitalo."

"Max, da bloodline Ikitalo..."

"Isso mesmo, agora vamos, aposto que você nunca viu essa cidade depois de onze horas!"

Toikuri pulou a janela e Max foi atrás dele. O caminho de descida pelos quatro andares do prédio foi um tanto assustador. O vento os puxavam para cima e a pressão para baixo. Depois de alguns segundos, chegaram ao chão. Toikuri começou a andar assim que chegou ao chão, mas Max se sentiu bambo nos primeiros minutos e teve que correr para alcançá-lo.

Entraram naquele momento em um mundo mágico, que estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo, mas nunca conseguiu enxergar.


	2. Las Vegas

"A história dos Nosferatus começa na idade clássica dos humanos, quando, por algum motivo, na Grécia antiga, um assassino comia o fígado de suas vítimas para viver eternamente foi infectado por uma doença letal. À procura de uma cura, o assassino chamado Mito recorreu ao Deus da Morte e trocou sua eternidade por todas as almas que conseguisse nesse eterno período. Mas o Deus da Morte o enganou e lhe deu algumas franquezas. Mito foi morto na Roma antiga, depois de criar pouco mais de mil vampiros diretamente, criando assim as bloodlines." Toikuri estava explicando o surgimento dos vampiros. "Durante mais de dois mil anos os Nosferatus viram secretamente os humanos destruírem o mundo que também os pertence e um dia, duzentos anos atrás, se uniram e começaram uma guerra. Você sabe quem ganhou... Depois de algumas décadas a guerra em si acabou, mas os conflitos nunca cessaram. Nossos números agora competem com o dos humanos, mas nós nunca contamos, na verdade." Entraram em um beco escuro. Estavam indo para o centro da cidade, onde Max nunca fora antes à noite, com medo dos vampiros. "Apenas quatro cidades sobreviveram depois da guerra, mas isso você deve saber. O Rio de Janeiro, é ocupada completamente por humanas, essa e Londres são as únicas cidades no mundo onde humanos e Nosferatus habitam juntos sem conflitos, e Moscou é abitada somente por vampiros, assim como todo o norte do antigo Canadá e Groenlândia, onde os humanos não conseguem viver propriamente. Isso tudo você já deve ter aprendido."

"Sim!"

Continuaram andando rápido passando por casas escuras. Era fácil identificar as casas de humanos e vampiros. As casas dos vampiros não têm janelas ou elas são bloqueadas para impedir a entrada do Sol durante o dia. Toikuri parou de repente e puxou Max. Ele apontou para uma pessoa parada na esquina poucos metros à frente. Mesmo com a distância e a escuridão, podia-se ver perfeitamente suas vestes vermelhas e verdes, com uma boina com as mesmas cores.

"Libertadores!" Toikuri estava assustado.

"Quem?"

"São Caçadores, eles perseguem Nosferatus, mas também são perseguidos por nós. Mas nenhum caçador, de nenhum grupo pode entrar aqui em serviço, do mesmo jeito que nenhum Nosferatu pode matar um humano, ou transformá-lo em um Nosferatu sem sua permissão, é assim que as duas espécies se entendem para viverem na mesma cidade."

Desviaram o caminho e começaram a correr mais rápido.

"Nesse continente dois Clãs de Caçadores têm o maior poder, o Eternal Light e os Libertadores, tendo como surgimento em seus países e por isso têm nomes em línguas variadas. Os Libertadores surgiram no México e têm a área de alcance em todo o deserto, fazendo ataques constantes no Expresso América".

"O que é isso?"

"Não te ensinam isso? È a maior linha de trem do continente, ele começa abaixo da floresta e termina na costa com o oceano Atlântico."

"É a linha de trem nas extremidades da cidade?"

"Isso mesmo. O outro Clã foi formado Na fronteira De dois países que falavam inglês e foi o que mais cresceu nesse continente. Eles usam o uniforme amarelo e azul. Mas o que você mais deve temer são os membros Clã Day Keepers. Usam roupas, capas e capuz brancos. Eles surgiram na Europa e se espalharam pelo mundo. Você pode dizer que eles são o último front dos humanos que nós ainda não conseguimos passar."

"Eu já ouvi falar deles. Eles usam armas da mais alta tecnologia e são todos treinados em tanto luta à distância quanto em combate próximo."

Continuaram andando por mais alguns minutos. Apenas algumas ruas eram iluminadas, e fracamente. Apenas os vampiros andavam de noite, e eles não precisam de luz para enxergar claramente.

Finalmente chegaram no centro da cidade. Aquilo com certeza era maravilhoso. Centenas de edifícios que chegavam ao céu eram iluminados por grades de luz no lugar de janelas. Havia prédios vermelhos, azuis, amarelos, violeta, e de várias outras cores diversas. Os prédios com janelas eram destinados somente a humanos ou a comércio e departamentos. Centenas de pessoas andavam pela rua, preocupadas com suas próprias vidas. E eram todos vampiros.

As ruas ali eram bem iluminadas, cartazes de néon iluminavam a noite, formando um ambiente que os humanos não mais podiam desfrutar. Até as cidades restantes eram pobres de mais para ter energia o suficiente para tudo aquilo.

"Max, bem vindo a Las Vegas!"

"Uau!" Não havia mais nada em que ele conseguia pensar.

"O coração da Cidade é formado por duas ruas principais, e outras menores. Nesses prédios apenas os mais ricos Nosferatus e humanos moram. Aqui o que é de mais quente em todo o continente acontece. Bares, cassinos e clubes famosos mundialmente, e o centro de organização de todas as Villas do continente. Essa é a capital da América."

Andaram por aquela rua por algumas centenas de prédios. Passaram por barbeiros, lojas e negócios, tanto de vampiros quanto de humanos. Chegaram em um prédio, escuro, de 20 andares. As janelas eram grandes, tinham mais ou menos 2 metros cada.

Entraram nele e subiram por um elevador. Max se olhou no espelho, arranhado e sujo. Havia dois pares de roupa flutuando.

"Porque não temos imagem?"

"Esses espelhos são feitos por humanos. Eles não conseguem refletir nossos corpos envenenados e sem alma. Precisamos de um espelho negro, feito do jeito que só um Nosferatu sabe como".

Subiram até o décimo sexto andar. Saíram do elevador, passaram pelo corredor e entraram na terceira porta à esquerda. Para entrar, Toikuri usou duas chaves de formato estranho e pôs o um código, em um teclado escondido por o que parecia ser a campainha.

Os dois se depararam com uma sala vazia. Tinha apenas alguns armários velhos e baús enferrujados. No canto esquerdo havia uma escrivaninha com algumas gavetas e uma cadeira. Toikuri pegou seu chaveiro e apertou um botãozinho escondido. Um a tela ao Aldo da porta brilhou vermelha e ficou verde. Ele digitou alguma senha na tela e de repente os dois armários na parede direita se abriram, revelando, em um, roupas, e no outro, armas pouco maiores que revolveres, com munição e uma besta de mão, com flechas de pontas prateadas. Os três baús na parede na porta também se abriram, revelando botas, mais munição, armas maiores, e armas de lâmina afiadas, uma espada e duas facas.

A janela, que estava bloqueada por uma placa de ferro foi aberta, e uma luz branca foi acesa no teto. Havia também uma mesa com duas cadeiras no meio da sala. A escrivaninha se abriu, revelando um laptop e alguns papéis e canetas.

Na parede esquerda também havia uma caixa, grande o suficiente para uma pessoa deitar, que podia ser lacrada perfeitamente, ficando impossível de se abrir quando trancado, para quem não tivesse a chave a controle remoto.

"É ali que você dorme?"

"Comprar uma casa e ter todo esse equipamento é caro. Mas algum dia breve, ainda comprarei um apartamento."

"E o que acontecerá com isso?"

"Continuará sendo meu esconderijo. Pode ver as armas se quiser, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

No alto da porta havia um relógio digital que marcava alguns minutos passados de meia noite. Max verificou cada arma. Havia duas iguais de cada tipo, cinco tipos diferentes de armas pequenas e suas armas grandes. As munições estavam divididas em normais e uma minoria de prata.

As roupas eram dois pares de botas simples e duas calças e camisas de manga comprida, com espaços especiais para dois pares de armas pequenas, uma arma grande, uma faca, a espada e muita munição. Ainda tinha uma veste comprida com capuz extra.

Max pegou uma faca e passou a lâmina levemente em seu dedo indicador, que foi cortado como manteiga. A ferida ardeu, como se estivesse tacando limão em um corte aberto.

"Cuidado. Só tem duas coisas que o humano pode fazer que nos machuca. O fogo, que não nos mata mas nos queima, e a prata, o metal mais puro, que resiste à maldição dos Nosferatu. Muito cuidado com ela, pois assim que seu coração for atingido, e parar de digerir o sangue em seu corpo, você não poderá mais existir." Toikuri estava sério.

"Por que você tem armas que podem nos matar?"

"Nem todo Nosferatu está do nosso lado, entenda."

"Eu entendo. EU acho..."

"Venha ver como as coisas funcionam."

Max foi até a escrivaninha, onde Toikuri estava trabalhando. Na tela do laptop, uma caixa de entrada para e-mails estava aberta. Haviam três lidos, com o título de "recompensa", e um ainda não lido com o título de 'Serviços Requeridos'.

"Toikuri, o que você realmente faz?"

"Eu faço parte de um grupo não muito incomum em Las Vegas. A cidade é cheia de inimigos e crimes pessoais. Quando alguém quer fazer justiça sem recorrer à polícia, ele recorre a mim. Quando algum rico tem algum problema que necessite de algumas mortes para serem resolvidas, eles também recorrem a mim. Em épocas mais pacatas eu posso fazer também o trabalho de carregador."

"Você é... Um caçador de recompensa?"

"Preferimos sermos chamados por nosso nome criado pelos primeiros Nosferatus caçadores de recompensa, Okatos."

"Okato..."

"Hum..."

Toikuri clicou na mensagem.

'Toikuri. Faz cinco anos que eu não falo com você, mas esse é um caso de extrema importância. Nos últimos meses recebemos muitos ataques de Libertadores, e não conseguimos sair da casa para pegar sangue. Precisamos que você vá à Villa mais próxima e consiga suplemento grande de sangue, para as próximas semanas. Você sabe onde me encontrar, seu Criador. E você será bem recompensado'

"Quem é esse Criador?"

"Ele é para mim o que eu sou para você. Ele me mordeu e me deu a bloodline Ikitalo."

"Entendo."

Toikuri mandou uma resposta dizendo que ele aceitava a missão, desligou o laptop e começou a se armar. Pegou as três armas pequenas mais pesadas, a maior arma grande e uma faca. Pegou Um conjunto de arma para Max.

"Sabe usar isso?"

"Acho que é só apertar o gatilho, não é?"

"Isso mesmo."

Toikuri pegou a espada e a apontou para Max.

"Apenas não se corte."

"Certo!"

Max botou as armas em compartimento especiais que Toikuri o deu e se encheu de munição.

"Você realmente acha que nós vamos precisar de tudo isso, Toikuri?"

"É melhor estar sempre prevenido..."

Toikuri apertou o mesmo botão de antes e tudo se fechou quando a luz na telinha ficou vermelha e se apagou. Eles saíram e ele trancou a porta com as duas chaves. Pegaram o elevador e saíram do prédio.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Para a Villa de Arcos. Dois dias no Expresso do Oeste."

"Por que tudo isso?"

"As Villas devem ser afastadas para não serem invadidas. E o sangue lá é melhor do que o da Villa de Las Vegas, no deserto."

Saíram da rua que estavam 'Rua da Virtude' para entrar na outra rua principal 'Rua de Vegas'. Passaram por mais algumas ruas. 'Rua Vermelha' 'Rua da Villa' 'Rua Central' 'Rua Príncipe de Las Vegas'. Andaram por uma hora e finalmente chegaram à 'Estação Principal Las Vegas'. Entraram. Foram até os guichês.

"Uma cabina para Villa de Arcos, por favor."

"Duzentos Sagis!"

Toikuri tirou uma bolsinha de couro vermelha de um bolso e tirou dela algumas moedas.

"O seu trem sai ás duas horas, obrigada!" A recepcionista informou alegremente. E deu um papelzinho para ele.

Os dois foram até o salão de espera e sentaram nas confortáveis cadeiras amarelas.

"Eu não sabia que existia tanto luxo no mundo. Minha vida toda eu achei que todas as modernidades haviam se perdido na guerra das espécies."

"Apenas para os humanos!" Toikuri riu levemente.

O relógio de ponteiro em cima da porta de embarque marcava uma e quinze. Havia apenas oito pessoas esperando, e só duas delas estavam juntas. Aos poucos mais pessoas foram entrando e comprando bilhetes.

"O que são sagis?"

"Dinheiro!"

Toikuri pegou a bolsinha de couro e pegou três moedas diferentes. Mostrou primeiro a menor, de cor meio bege.

"Esse é um sagis, feito de cobre." Pegou depois uma moeda milímetros maior, de cor bronze. "Essa é a moeda de dez sagis, feita de bronze" Pegou depois uma moeda mais escura, um milímetro maior. "Essa vale cinqüenta sagis, feita da mistura de cobre e bronze." Pegou outra moeda, milímetros maior que a última, dourada. "Essa, vale cem sagis, e é feita de ouro puro. Ainda há outra moeda, muito pouco fabricada, feita de prata, que vale mil sagis"

"Eu achei que nós precisávamos evitar prata."

"Somente a afiada. A prata também é considerada o metal de maior valor para os vampiros pela sua pureza."

Um sino alto tocou na torre da estação. Um vampiro vestido de azul anunciou a partida iminente do trem. Todos na sala passaram pela porta de embarque.

O trem que os esperava era grande, devia ter dez vagões cada um com trinta metros, mais o da frente. Era azul com uma faixa prata no meio, escrito 'Prince of Las Vegas' em dourado.

Entraram todos pelo vagão do meio. Todos os vagões eram idênticos. Cada um tinha vinte cabinas, com 3x2 metros, uma fileira de dez em cada lado e um corredor de um metro. Cada cabina tinha duas poltronas que se transformavam em camas beliches, e tinha uma mesa no centro, que se encolhia na parede, formando pequeno quarto. Eles escolheram uma cabina e sentaram. Tinham também pequenas janelas, que podiam impedir completamente a passagem do Sol quando fechadas.

Pouco depois que o trem partiu, Toikuri mandou Max pegar sua espada e começou a ensinar-lhe movimentos simples, para conseguir o controle da arma. Era até divertido. A lâmina cortava o ar e lhe dava sensação de poder. Pouco depois que partiram, Max olhou para a cidade. Dali podiam-se ver ainda as luzes dos prédios e os cartazes de 'Cold Blood', a distribuidora de sangue líder no mundo. Continuou praticando por horas.

De repente, a pele de Max começou a arder, como se estivesse perto de mais do fogo.

"O que é isso?"

"É o Sol chegando. Feche tudo!"

Eles fecharam a janela e vedaram o vidro na porta. O mesmo foi feito pelos funcionários nos vagões vazios. A escuridão tomou conta da cabina, mas eles ainda podiam se ver perfeitamente, apenas com pouca definição de cores.

Os dois armaram os assentos como camas e se deitaram. Mal fechou os olhos e Max ouviu um barulho, de passos apressados e confusão acontecendo. Alguns berros nos vagões à frente. Sua audição estava melhor.

Levantou-se assustado. Abriu a porta. Estava tudo tão escuro quanto sua cabina. Toikuri levantou também.

"O que é isso?" Max perguntou.

"Não sei, vamos ver."

Os vagões eram ligados durante o dia por uma barreira completa de ferro, que impedia com sucesso a passagem do Sol, mas durante a noite eles a retiravam, e sobrava apenas uma ponte que ligava dois vagões.

Correram até o primeiro vagão. Ali estavam todos os passageiros, 17 ao todo, os dois maquinistas, e os cinco funcionários. No centro da confusão estava um humano... um humano vestido com o uniforme dos Libertadores segurando uma bola de vidro com água prateada dentro.

"O que é aquilo?" Max perguntou para Toikuri.

"É uma... uma bomba de prata..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Quando ela se quebra, a explosão causada pela nitroglicerina espalha todas as partículas de prata ali dentro. Se uma partícula de prata encosta em você, ela penetra por seus poros e entra na sua corrente sanguínea, onde fica até chegar no coração, e congelá-lo."

"Aquilo é... prata líquida?"

"Isso mesmo..."

O humano começou a falar.

"Muito bem. Se já estão todos aqui, eu vou fazer minhas exigências. Este trem deve parar a um quilômetro de Água Nova, onde vão entrar membros do meu clã para atacarmos a cidade! Vocês vão parar normalmente na estação de lá, e nós efetuaremos o ataque! Agora eu quero todos os metais de vocês, todas as jóias, e toda a prata!" Sorriu diabolicamente.

"Há anos os Libertadores não conseguem invadir a nossa cidade de Água Nova, Em um oásis, no meio do deserto." Toikuri murmurou para Max. "Esse deve ser seu ato de desespero."

O humano tinha a barba mal feita, e fedia, como um esgoto não tratado. Seus olhos indicavam que não dormia há dias. Os Vampiros do Trem, todos bem vestidos, com ternos, vestidos longos e smokings estavam assustados, e punham seus sagis e jóias em um grande saco verde.

"Saques acontecem de vez em quando, feitos por humanos, mas nunca com uma bomba, e nunca em um trem grande com esse..." Toikuri estava pegando suas moedas.

Max apertou a espada. Teria que dá-la. De repente, algum funcionário tentou pegar a bomba a mão do humano, mas fracassou. Ele levantou a esfera no ar e, de olhos arregalados gritou.

"AGORA VOCÊS TODOS MORREM!"


	3. Villa

Max agiu sem pensar, sacou a espada, deu um pulo, se agarrou na luz do teto do vagão, e cortou o pulso do humano. Sangue escorreu por todos os lados. A bomba começou a cair. O humano começou a berrar, chorar e xingar. Max se largou na lâmpada e a espada, deu impulso com a perna e se jogou no chão, bem a tempo de agarrar a bomba. A espada caiu no chão, com a lâmina perfurando a madeira. Respirou fundo e se deixou deitar por alguns segundos.

O humano caiu de joelhos, agarrando seu braço sem mão, que estava no outro lado do vagão. Max se sentou e olhou a bomba em sua mão. Todos começaram a aplaudi-lo. Levantou-se.

"Como... como eu fiz isso?"

"Isso é apenas o reflexo bom da bloodline Ikitalo. Você simplesmente agiu como você achou que deveria agir."

"Você faria isso também?"

"Não na minha primeira noite." Toikuri riu e limpou com a língua o sangue que havia respingado em seu rosto. "Iargh, esse humano bebeu álcool recentemente. Maldita bebida." Virou-se para Max. "Quando acabar de desfrutar de seus minutos de fama, me procure no vagão.

Os funcionários arrastaram o humano para o vagão de carga. Os maquinistas voltaram para o vagão da frente. Os passageiros se aglomeraram em volta de Max.

"Obrigado, muito obrigado. Tome essas moedas como gratidão!" O vampiro mais obeso o deu duas moedas de ouro.

"Obrigada!" A vampira de vermelho o abraçou e o beijou no rosto.

"De nada...!"

Os outros também o deram algumas moedas como gratidão. Ele pegou a espada e saiu rápido do vagão contando as moedas. Passou por três vagões e entrou em sua cabina.

"Como foi?" Toikuri parecia alegre.

"Bem! Olhe, me deram seiscentos sagis!"

"Bom, ponhe tudo nesse saquinho." E o deu um saquinho de couro vermelho. Max pôs todas as moedas dentro dele e o amarrou na cintura, com cuidado. "Agora me siga."

Toikuri se levantou e foi até o último vagão. Max o seguiu. Era o compartimento da carga. Entraram. Nele havia algumas malas e em um canto, uma figura deprimente, segurando alguma coisa com a mão esquerda re com o braço direito em baixo de um manto.

"Pegue sua espada!" Toikuri ordenou para Max, quem o fez sem pensar. "Agora, mate-o"

"Por... por que?"

O humano levantou a cara, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Estava rindo e chorando.

"Eles vão largar esse humano no meio o deserto, mas não se iluda, humanos são vingativos, e os de mesmo clã se ajudam... Ele vai voltar, mas da próxima vez, não vai ser para assaltar um trem." Ele chegou perto a seu ouvido. "Vai ser para matar você!" Murmurou.

"Mas, ele está indefeso, não é uma ameaça!" Max estava com a espada no pescoço do humano.

"APENAS O FAÇA!"

"NÃO O FAREI!" Max afrouxou a mão e encostou a ponta da espada no chão.

O humano gargalhou. Abriu o manto para revelar uma pistola. Apontou para o coração de Max e atirou, mas ele conseguiu se desviar, por pouco. O projétil penetrou no ombro esquerdo de Toikuri, e ele soltou um gemido e socou a parede. Enquanto isso, o humano se levantou e saiu correndo para a parede dos fundos. Antes de chegar nela, ele tacou um pedacinho de metal para frente. Max tentou ir atrás dele, mas foi impedido por Toikuri. O metal explodiu quando encostou na parede, explodiu, e o humano saltou em meio à fumaça. O trem não ia rápido, então ele conseguiu não se machucar muito.

A luz entrou no vagão e tudo esquentou. Max estava imóvel, assustado. Foi puxado por Toikuri,, e os dois lacraram a porta do vagão seguinte e fecharam a veneziana, em desespero.

Toikuri sentou no chão, e Max se jogou de joelhos. O socou e olhou para baixo.

"Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia, não sabia!" Se ainda fosse humanos, estaria chorando.

Toikuri retirou a luva negra que protegia sua mão e, lentamente, com suas unhas grandes, retirou o projétil de prata com cuidado. Gemeu um pouco, mas conseguiu tirá-lo.

"Da próxima vez, não hesite." Toikuri disse sério e saiu do vagão.

_Quase acertou seu coração, quase..._ Max só conseguia pensar isso. Permaneceu ali por todo o dia. Talvez ele tenha adormecido, mas não sabe dizer se o fez.

Escureceu. Assim que o calor que ele sentiu durante o dia passou, Max se levantou. Foi até a porta que ligava o vagão da frente. Já estavam retirando a proteção de ferro. Max foi até a cabina onde ficou antes. Toikuri estava sentado no mesmo banco, descansando. Seu ombro não estava mais furado.

"Desculpe-me."

"Tudo bem, você estava nervoso. Mas da próxima vez talvez você não tenha tanta sorte."

Max ainda estava triste pelo que acontecera na manhã anterior, e Toikuri percebeu isso. Max pegou um mapa em cima da mesa. Ele informava o percurso. Ele pararia em Água nova, Fhrem, Planás e Jusk, todas cidades perto da costa, antes de chegar a Villa de Arcos.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram.

"Por que você usa essa roupa pesada?"

"Por quê? Porque ás vezes, eu não consigo me esconder a tempo de fugir do Sol pela manha, e essa roupa me protege dos primeiros raios do dia."

"O que acontece se o Sol nos pegar?"

"Nossa pele cria bolhas, irreparáveis, e depois de algum tempo, nós começamos a ressecar, e em questão de segundos, o Sol resseca nosso coração e evapora nosso sangue."

"Parece horrível..."

"E é. Alguns anos atrás eu vi um Nosferatu ser evaporado. Por sorte eu estava em baixo de uma pedra... e com o meu manto."

Max engoliu em seco. Só se via deserto em todas as direções. De vez em quando um coiote passava. Toikuri se levantou, parecia mais feliz.

"Bem, você gostaria de aprender algo mais com a espada?"

"Claro" Sorriram.

Toikuri o ensinou como se defender de ataques laterais, movendo levemente a mão e usando o centro da lâmina para absorver o ataque do inimigo. Max aprendeu rápido mas permaneceu praticando por horas.

O Trem entrou na cidade de Água Nova, parou na estação, e vinte minutos depois, partiu, com vinte passageiros a mais. Continuou a viagem um pouco mais rápido. O relógio do vagão tocou três da manhã.

"Precisamos Chegar a Fhrem em meia hora, e a Planás até as quatro e meia. Parece que o incidente com o humano realmente nos atrasou..."

Max o encarou, mas continuou praticando. O trem prosseguiu pelo deserto como Toikuri falou, e às quatro horas, estava saindo de Palmás, e do deserto, entrando em planícies abandonadas.

Toikuri ensinou Max como defender de ataques superiores, usando a ponta da lâmina para refletir o ataque. Praticou até amanhecer, quando fecharam tudo, arrumaram os bancos e se deitaram.

Escuridão. Vazio total.

Max se levantou com um susto. Agora entendia porque aquilo era uma maldição. As janelas já estavam abertas e Toikuri estava bebendo algo em um copo.

"O que é isso?"

Ele balançou o líquido e tomou mais um gole.

"O que você acha? Sangue. Ontem não fizeram op serviço por causa do buraco no compartimento de carga, então hoje ganhamos dobrado." Ele pegou dois copos de vidro com sangue dentro. "Esse é da Villa de Las Vegas."

Max o tomou, o saboreou e o cheirou. Era melhor do que o que tomara duas noites antes. Esse era mais saudável, e não tinha o gosto podre. Tomou os dois copos. Sua pele ficou menos pálida e seu corpo mais forte e ágil.

"Pegue sua espada, temos uma hora antes de Jusk, e chegaremos à Villa de Arcos seis horas."

"Mas ás seis horas não vai estar claro?"

"Não, essa Villa é muito ao norte, e somente escurece depois das oito horas."

"Certo, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Eu já te mostrei como se defender pr baixo?"

"Não!"

"Então vamos lá. Para defender por baixo, deve usar seu ombro como ponto de força, e utilize toda a espada como barreira. Eu vou te atacar com minha faca, e você defende."

Toikuri atacou lentamente por baixo. Foi defendido perfeitamente. Atacou mais algumas vezes por baixo, e sem aviso, atacou pela esquerda. Max, agilmente contorceu o pulso e girou a espada para bloquear o ataque. Perfeito. Ele tinha talento.

Continuaram fazendo aquilo. Toikuri atacava Max por qualquer direção e ele tinha que defender. O trem parou em Jusk e continuou, com alguns passageiros a menos, mas outros novos. Continuou à força total.

Finalmente, chegaram. Saíram todos os passageiros do trem. Eram vinte ao todo. Toikuri pegou um pedaço de papel e o entregou a Max. Era um mapa da Villa. Ele indicava uma parte para vampiros, com um pequeno hotel com bar, loja de sangue, e sala de negócio, e uma grande área para humanos, que tinham uma própria cidade, abastecida pelo dono daquela Villa. Naquele momento um vampiro bem gordo, com um bigode e cabelo curto, escuros, chegou pela porta que ligava a estação à Villa.

"Sejam bem vindos à minha humilde Villa de Arcos! Eu sou Borg, e a três gerações, a bloodline Urk tem mantido esse lugar em pé! Nós temos nosso pequeno Hotel logo ali, para todos vocês, com preços bem... agradáveis! Alguma dúvida estarei logo ali!" Apontou para uma grande casa rosa, no fim da rua.

Todos entraram no hotel.

"CEM SAGIS? CEM SAGIS POR UMA NOITE?" Toikuri estava berrando com a recepcionista. "ESSE FOI O PREÇO DE UMA PASSAGEM DE TREM!" Socou o balcão.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas se o senhor prefere, o senhor pode passar o dia lá fora." A recepcionista estava calma, como se aquele escândalo fosse costume. Ela tinha as feições simpáticas.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui, e só vamos comprar porque necessitamos." Toikuri deu cem sagis para a recepcionista por um quarto com dois leitos e recebeu a chave do quarto. "Vamos, Max."

"Obrigada e volte sempre!" A recepcionista falou atender e atender o próximo cliente.

Os dois subiram as escadas laterais e chegaram no terceiro andar. Primeira porta à direita. Entraram. Era apenas um quarto pequeno, com dois caixões grandes. A madeira das paredes parecia de má qualidade. Do lado de fora, uma nevasca começou a cair, enquanto os dois se deitavam e fechavam as tampas.

Escuridão. Vazio total.

Max acordou novamente com um susto, tentou levantar, mas bateu a cabeça. Facilmente levantou a tampa de pedra e se levantou.

A lua ainda estava baixa no céu. Toikuri estava observando pela janela, a cidadezinha humana. Era um grande pedaço de terra, cercado por altos muros de pedra. Havia um refeitório onde os humanos mantinham uma dieta saudável para terem o sangue melhor. Havia um ginásio para manterem a forma, um centro de recreação para ficarem felizes e uma série de casinhas, que habitavam no mínimo cem humanos. Um grande refrigerador separava o lado dos humanos e dos vampiros, onde removiam e armazenavam o sangue.

"Há algo errado aqui..." Falou pensativo, observando a movimentação noturna de humanos.

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Sessenta anos eu vim aqui, em outro trabalho de recolhimento se sangue... Tudo estava diferente... O dono era um antigo vampiro, da bloodline Urk. Ele sempre dizia que sua bloodline tinha a tradição milenar de humanos da raça arábica. Mas este homem agora é claramente da raça européia. Algo aconteceu. Vamos falar com ele, se certifique que está com todas as armas."

Desceram as escadas, saíram do hotel e desceram a rua, em direção à casa rosa. Era simples, mas chique. Borg desceu as escadas para os atender.

"Boa noite, senhores, o que posso fazer para ajudá-los?"

"Gostaríamos de olhar seu menu, por favor."

"Para comprar a garrafa ou o litro?"

"Gostaríamos de comprar ao litro, obrigado."

Borg subiu as escadas de novo, com um sorriso em seu gordo rosto.

"Rápido, procure algo suspeito." Toikuri ordenou a Max, enquanto remexia as os objetos da casa.

"Como o quê?"

"Apenas procure."

Remexeram vasos, estatuetas e pratos decorativos. Borg desceu es escadas.

"Vamos entrar em meu escritório, por favor."

Os dois passaram um sofá, uma mesinha de centro, uma mesa com vária cadeiras, e entraram em uma porta bem à frente das escadas. Nela havia duas cadeiras, uma mesa de gavetas e uma poltrona. Borg se sentou na poltrona e fez gestos para os dois se sentarem. Sentaram e ele entregou um papel plastificado. Nele, havia o registros de todos os sangues vendidos à litro.

'1- Raça européia, homem, 20-44 S50. 2- Raça européia, mulher, 21-52 S35. 3- Raça européia, criança, 13-19 S30. 4- Raça hindu, homem, 30-37 S60. 5- Raça Japonesa, mulher, 18-29 S40.'

"O sangue é classificado pelas raças humanas, sexo e idade dos indivíduos disponíveis, e do lado, o preço! Nosso sangue é reconhecido por ser de raças inteiramente puras!" Borg explicou como funcionava o menu.

"Vamos querer trinta litros do número um, idades entre trinta, e trinta e cinco."

Borg pegou um laptop e digitou algumas coisas, verificou outras, e pareceu feliz.

"Seu pedido pode ser comprido, senhor, com liceça, eu vou ao refrigerador prepará-lo." Saiu da sala.

Toikuri se levantou e rapidamente verificou as gavetas.

"Trancadas"

Ele pegou uma chave estranha de seu bolso e cuidadosamente a usou em cada tranca das gavetas. As abriu. Na primeira, havia um folheto, com o nome e nascimento de cada humano da Villa, sendo a data referencial o fim da guerra. Na segunda, muitas canetas e papeis. Na terceira, apenas uma chave dourada.

"Uma chave... rápido, Max, procure algo para essa chave."

Max olhou todos os cantos da sala. _Se eu fosse um gordo malandro, onde guardaria meus segredos? _Pensou. Olhou para baixo. No chão, havia um grande tapete vermelho. Max o puxou, para revelar um chão de aço, com uma portinhola.

"Que tal tentar aqui?" Disse ironicamente.

Serviu perfeitamente. A portinhola se abriu, revelando uma série de documentos e vidrinhos. Toikuri pegou uma pasta mais gorda. "Vigie a porta!"

No documento, havia registro de reações humanas a diversos tipos de venenos, o impacto do sangue modificado em vampiros. Havia fotos de humanos com grande bolhas de sangue, órgãos inchados, faces deformadas, e para cada foto, um nome, idade, e todos os processos da doença, detalhadamente explicados, a partir do dia um, até a morte. Toikuri pôs a pasta em um bolso secreto e fechou a portinhola. E a cobriu com o tapete.

"Ele vem vindo, rápido, as gavetas!" Max o alertou.

Toikuri colocou a chave de volta na gaveta e as fechou. Sentaram nas cadeiras, como se estivessem esperando. Assim que sentaram, a porta se abriu, e o sorridente Borg entrou, com um papel na mão.

"Está tudo certo, você só precisa assinar aqui, e poderá efetuar o pagamento. Mas infelizmente o próximo trem só sairá em duas noites, então você poderá aproveitar os serviços que nós temos.!"

Toikuri verificou e assinou o papel, pegou sua bolsa de couro e efetuou o pagamento. "Obrigado."

"Obrigado você, se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei aqui!."

Saíram da casa e correram para o hotel. Abriram a pasta e leram tudo com atenção.

"Ele... ele está fazendo pesquisas... com humanos...?" Max estava nauseado.

"Pare que sim. Eu só me pergunto pra quê."

"Olhe. Disseminação ente a espécie." Max chamou atenção para um tópico. Ele especificava como a doença se disseminava, e quanto tempo ela levava até morrer, fora do corpo humano. "Você acha que ele quer exterminar os humanos com isso?"

"Não. Apenas alguém insensato eliminaria todos os humanos. Eu acho que ele quer eliminar outra coisa..."

"O quê?"

"A concorrência"

Os dois ficaram estudando aquilo até as cinco horas.

"Vamos, temos que ver isso melhor."

"Onde vamos?" De volta para o escritório."

Eles saíram do hotel. A recepcionista os olhava seriamente. Andaram calmamente até a casa rosa, no fim da rua. Toikuri abriu a porta cuidadosamente, para não ativar o sino, que alertava Borg. Passaram pela sala e entraram no escritório. Toikuri trancou a porta, abriu a gaveta e a portinhola no chão. Os dois se ajoelharam.

Nos potinhos havia diversos vírus e outras doenças, pastas individuais para cada uma, com efeito em vários humanos diferentes, mas teve algo que chamou a atenção de Toikuri.

"Olhe... Um plano para disseminação. Eles venderam um grupo de Hindus para a Villa de Las Vegas... é por isso que a qualidade diminuiu no útimo ano. A doença não é letal, mas prejudica a saúde." Mostrou para Max.

"Parece que agora que eles sabem como controlar as doenças, vão exterminar todas as Villas do continente..." Max concluiu com outra pasta na mão.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Se aquela Villa cair, toda a autoridade do príncipe de Las Vegas também cairá, e a cidade sucumbirá em caos!" Toikuri estava desesperado.

"Mas o poder dele é tão grande assim?"

"Foi ele quem finalizou a Paz de Las Vegas. Precisamos voltar imediatamente para lá, e o avisar!"

Toikuri andava pela sala, sem parar. Foi até a porta, pensativo. Ele se virou, e em segundos, um cano afiado de prata perfurou a porta e seu corpo, no local de seu coração.

"TOIKURI!" Max berrou, se levantou e foi tentar ajudar seu criador.

A porta se abriu com uma explosão, o fazendo sentar. Toikuri se ajoelhou, com a barra ainda em seu coração. Estava paralisado, olhando fixamente para a porta. Parecia que estava com falta de ar.

Quando a fumaça cessou, a imagem que apareceu na porta os assustou.


	4. Outcome

Max arregalou os olhos. Toikuri tentou respirar. A simpática imagem da recepcionista do hotel. Estava com seus compridos cabelos soltos, balançando com a poeira da explosão. Estava séria, e parecia mais segura do que atrás do balcão. Ela olhou de Max para Toikuri e de volta para Max.

"Vocês?!" Exclamou furiosa.

"Você?!" Max, ainda assustado respondeu.

A recepcionista se virou para Toikuri novamente.

"Por que você não morre?" E puxou o bastão de seu coração. Ele caiu no chão, imóvel.

"O que você fez? Por quê?" Max estava começando a ficar com raiva.

"Vocês... eu fiquei três anos trabalhando, e pesquisando, tentando me infiltrar, e vocês estragam tudo em uma noite!"

"Quem é você?" Seu tom aumentou. Ele se levantou.

"Ah, desculpe-me pela grosseria! Eu sou Ariel, da bloodline Weer. Eu sou investigadora da Armada Vampírica." Ela levantou a barra e encostou a ponta afiada na direção do coração de Max. Ele olhou para o corpo de Toikuri.

"O que você quer?" O cabelo na testa de Max escondia sua expressão assustada.

"Vocês estragaram minha pesquisa! Eu levarei o crédito por descobrir essa organização diabólica, e não você!"

Ela afastou a barra alguns centímetros de Max. Ele fechou os olhos. Ela deu o impulso necessário para perfurar um tronco de uma árvore, mas a barra travou. Quando encostou na camisa de Max, a barra foi impedida por uma força superior. Ariel olhou para trás, para ver Toikuri, de pé puxando a barra de prata.

"Como?"

Ele sorriu e puxou a barra completamente das mãos dela, que se afrouxaram com o susto. Concentrou-se e perfurou sua barriga, levantando a ponta da barra e a prendendo contra a parede. Seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Estava totalmente suspensa pela barra. Ela gemeu de dor.

"Como você sobreviveu? Como?"

Max deu um salto até Toikuri. O olhava com admiração. Toikuri pôs o dedo indicador onde havia um buraco em sua roupa, onde a barra havia atravessado.

"Eu nasci como humano com uma rara doença genética." Ele moveu seu dedo alguns centímetros para a direita. "Meus órgãos têm o lado invertido. Meu coração fica no lado direito. Isso me deu grande vantagem, até agora."

Max sorriu, e se virou para Ariel. Toikuri andou para frente e a encarou.

"Eu sou um Okatu, e carrego o nome do Príncipe de Las Vegas."

Ariel arregalou os olhos.

"O príncipe não vai gostar de saber de uma agente da Armada Vampírica estava disposta a matar dois compatriotas Nosferatus para obter fama?"

"Por favor... não conte ao príncipe, por favor..." Sua face expressava medo.

"Então nos ajude a parar esse cretino!" Max se intrometeu.

Os dois olharam para ele, que deu um passo para trás.

"Tudo... tudo bem. Se você me largar posso mostrar-lhes a informação que coletei."

Toikuri a soltou, e a escoltou de volta para o hotel.

"Precisamos fazer isso rápido, antes que vejam a sala danificada." Toikuri lembrou.

"Certo!" Ariel e Max falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles entraram em um quartinho atrás do balcão. Nele, havia um caixão e uma mesa cheia de fotos e anotações, e uma máquina fotográfica. Ariel mostrou-lhes as fotos de frascos com vírus e sangue humano contaminado, e algumas cadeiras, revestidas de equipamentos, que serviriam para os testes.

"Tenho nessas fotos o suficiente para provar os testes contra humanos." Mostrou algumas anotações. "Aqui tenho a cópia de um formulário que relatava a venda de uma humana para a Villa de Las Vegas. Eu só precisava investigar mais um pouco o formulário de disseminação total dos vírus por todas as Villas do continente."

Barulhos e gritos altos foram ouvidos vindos da casa rosa. Eles guardaram correram para lá, para achar Borg desesperado, furioso e louco, procurando respostas para a bagunça em seu escritório.

"Você! O que você fez, sua vaca louca?!" Berrou para Ariel, e avançou em cima dela com uma faca de prata.

Toikuri rapidamente levantou a barra e a quebrou no rosto de Borg. Vinte centímetros de prata voaram para o outro lado da sala. Borg cambaleou e caiu no chão, com uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha direita. Toikuri olhou para Max e os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

Arrastaram Borg simultaneamente para uma cadeira e o amarraram com uma corda, que Toikuri mantinha em um bolso interno, por precaução. Max o esbofeteou.

"Confessa tudo! Nós sabemos do seu plano cretino!" Ele passou a mão na testa, retirando o cabelo que atrapalhava parte de sua visão.

"Acalme-se, Max, a senhora Ariel vai levá-lo até seu quartel general, na Europa, e irá processá-lo lá. Nosso trabalho agora é copiar parte da evidência desse lugar e revelá-lo ao Príncipe." Toikuri chegou bem pertinho de Borg. "Agora, conte-me o que você fez com o antigo proprietário."

"Eu não fiz nada. NADA!"

Max retirou a espada de sua bainha e cortou Borg bem acima do joelho, fazendo um furo em seu Fêmur. Gemido de dor.

"Ta bom, ta bom, eu conto! O velho estava desesperado com a falta de humanos árabes e com o sumiço de seu Prarc..."

"O que é isso? Prarc?" Max interrompeu.

"É o primeiro Nosferatu criado por outro Nosferatu, você é o meu Prarc." Toikuri explicou.

"... Então ele escolheu o melhor humano, mais forte e mais saudável para transformar em um vampiro, para ajudá-lo com a Villa. O velho nem desconfiava de meus planos de tomar conta de tudo, depois que eu percebi o poder do dinheiro. Quando o velho percebeu, eu tinha perfurado o coração dele enquanto ele dormia, com aquela faca!" E apontou para a faca que ele jogara no chão quando fora atingido.

"Você matou seu criador... pelo dinheiro? Seu humano!" Toikuri estava visivelmente irritado.

"Não me ofenda!" Borg debochou.

Ariel coletou todas as provas do cofre e a maioria das fotos, e deu suas anotações e algumas fotos para Toikuri.

Escuridão. Vazio total

Max acordou, mais acostumado com o terror do dia. O trem chegou às oito horas, com um representante da Armada Vampirística para tomar conta da Villa temporariamente. Todos os clientes tiveram que ir embora.

Toikuri equipou o trem com os litros de sangue que já estavam separados para ele, mas pegou seu dinheiro de volta

Na viagem de volta não houve problemas. Borg e o pessoal da Armada Vampirística ficaram no último vagão. Os passageiros ficaram nos dois primeiros, e Max e Toikuri no terceiro. Todo início de noite eles apreciaram uma bela taça de vinho, e Max praticava a noite toda, com Toikuri o atacando. Na terceira noite, chegaram à Las Vegas, onde um trem especial esperava a equipe da Armada Vampirística.

Ariel se voltou para Toikuri, que carregava as provas da Villa.

"Obrigada por tudo. Vamos o condenar mais pesadamente com o que sabemos que ele fez a seu criador." Ela fez uma referência e os dois foram para perto do trem que ela pegaria.

Borg estava parado na frente do trem, com dois seguranças do lado dele. Toikuri o olhou com desgosto. Max Ariel estava finalizando os procedimentos para partirem, com o maquinista. Max chegou, carregando 30 litros de sangue, facilmente.

Borg o olhou com desgosto, e enquanto entrava no trem, berrou. "Eu teria me saído bem, se não fosse por essa criança intrometida!"

"Hey, é Max pra você!" Ele berrou enquanto o trem partia.

Toikuri e Max começaram a andar, caminhando rápido, em direção ao escritório de Toikuri.

"Precisamos chegar lá antes de quatro horas, então vamos andar rápido. Eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você!" Toikuri avisou e sorriu.


	5. The prince of Las Vegas

Os dois andaram rapidamente até o escritório. Quando chegaram na frente do prédio, Toikuri parou. Entraram em uma garagem escondida, ao lado do prédio. Andaram um pouco.

"O que vamos fazer aqui, Toikuri?"

Toikuri parou, e apontou para um veículo. Era um carro. Preto, com faixas vermelhas, discretas. Tinha o vidro inclinado, e era baixo, a traseira não era grande, diferente do capô. Tinha duas portas, e nenhum banco traseiro.

"Nosfecaru 203. Minha posse mais cara. Vamos chegar mais rápido com isso."

Max admirou o carro por mais alguns instantes e entrou pelo lado esquerdo. O volante ficava no direito.

Eles saíram da garagem, e pegaram a esquerda quando saíram do prédio. Vinte minutos depois chegaram no limite da cidade, e pegaram uma pequena estrada. Max olhou para trás, através do vidro escuro. Viu as luzes distantes do centro da cidade brilhando, formando uma aura avermelhada no horizonte.

Quando a luz da cidade ficou longe, Toikuri mexeu em alguns botões. Ligou o rádio. Estava tocando uma música agitada e violenta. Pouco depois acabou.

"Estamos apresentando, domingo sangrento, na NF rádio. Vamos agora aos nossos patrocinadores."

"Quer um sangue fresco, com menos de um mês de idade? Blood-blood proporciona o melhor sangue, direto de suas Villas!"

"Que tal uma relaxada, para fugir do estresse noturno? OI cruzeiro Vini, pode dar-lhe os melhores dias de sua pós-vida! Ligue 002157 e pergunte sobre nossos navios caribenho."

A música continuou. A cada vinte minutos os patrocinadores eram anunciados. O tempo custou a passar.

Saíram da estrada, e pegaram um trecho apenas marcado pelas marcas das rodas do próprio carro.

Uma hora e vinte minutos se passaram desde que deixaram a cidade. O lugar era sombrio. O chão do deserto era ressecado e quebrado, e poucos cactos podiam ser vistos.

A casa era de cimento puro, com algumas colunas visíveis de metal. Não foi feita para ser bonita. O primeiro andar era retangular, com 20 x 30 metros, e o segundo era quadrado, com 20 x 20 metros. Onde estaria o teto, havia apenas um chão plano de cimento, de acesso impossível. Cada andar tinha três metros de altura, e eram completamente desprovidos de janelas. Apenas uma grande porta de pedra, sem maçaneta, ligava a casa ao mundo exterior.

Toikuri socou a porta com toda sua força. Algum tempo se passou ela se abriu 15 graus. Dois olhos espiaram do lado de dentro.

"Trouxemos o sangue." Toikuri anunciou.

"Entrem" A voz vinda do interior anunciou.

Max tirou o sangue do porta-mala. Estava em dois grandes jarros de metal. Eles entraram. Se a casa era feia por fora, era pior por dentro. Entraram em um amplo cômodo, com apenas uma escada, dois bancos de madeira. A escada para cima levava a uma sala com um computador, que a fonte de energia era grandes baterias compradas na cidade.

Desceram a escada, até um porão. Passaram por mais uma porta de pedra, e entraram em uma sala, com cinco caixões. No central, um vampiro velho, com a pele ressecada e pálida. Suas feições lembravam Toikuri. Suas mãos eram seguradas por dois vampiros, também em mal estado. O vampiro que os guiou até ali não consegui andar direito, seu cabelo estava caindo.

"Creecu Ioniasha, o sangue chegou." O vampiro que os guiou anunciou, com a voz fraca e rouca.

"Pegue o canudo, traga o sangue até aqui." O vampiro à direita do caixão ordenou.

Max, em silêncio, pôs as jarras ao lado do caixão, e o vampiro à esquerda pegou um canudo de plástico transparente, e o ligou a uma pequena abertura especial na jarra. Ele esticou o canudo ao máximo e o pôs na boca do vampiro.

O sangue saiu da jarra e passou pelo canudo, vagarosamente, como se o vampiro estivesse fraco de mais para sugar. Todos se aproximaram. Quando o sangue finalmente chegou ao final do canudo, a expressão do vampiro deitado mudou de moribundo para uma face de degustação.

Sua pele escureceu um pouco, e suas marcas de velhice desapareceram, restando apenas rugas de expressão. Até seus olhos ganharam mais vida, e seus cabelos mais cores. Ele levantou a mão direita e retirou o canudo para o vampiro à sua esquerda.

"Veri'noro" Sua voz era penetrante, como a de Toikuri.

Max puxou seu criador e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Que língua é essa que eles falam? Como eu consigo compreender?"

Toikuri se virou e respondeu, baixinho.

"É Nosferati, a língua dos Nosferatus. Por ser um, você a conhece, mas para um humano, ela poderia enlouquecer até o mais são." Ele se virou para o vampiro no caixão. "Creecu, trouxe-lhe o que me pediu, mas estou com pressa, e gostaria de sair antes de um ataque dos Libertadores."

"Eu entendo" O vampiro se levantou e caminhou até as escadas. "Vamos subir." Subiu, seguido de Max e Toikuri.

Eles foram até um armário escondido no primeiro andar. Dentro dele, milhares de moedas estavam organizadas por valor.

Ioniasha pegou moedas de ouro no valor de dois mil sagis.

"Esse é meu agradecimento. Quanto foi o sangue?"

"Não houve custos, Creecu Ioniasha. Agora com licença, precisamos ir. Temos muito o que fazer ainda hoje."

"Eu entendo. Bou nii, arcu Toikuri. Achate un deruno Libertadores." Ioniasha os levou à porta.

"Bou nii, Creecu Ioniasha. Bou imin."

A porta foi fechada, e eles correram para o carro. Partiram com velocidade máxima, escondendo a casa em uma nuvem de poeira. Chegaram em Las Vegas por volta das quatro e meia.

Toikuri parou o carro na frente de uma mansão, era branco-marfim, com o telhado dourado. O estilo lembrava casas chinesas. Tinha dois andares e uma janela no sótão. Mas era grande. Ficava a dois quilômetros do escritório de Toikuri.

A porta da frente era guardada por dois Vampiros de preto. Toikuri chegou perto deles.

"Sou Toikuri da bloodline Ikitalo. Sou okato para o Príncipe."

O vampiro da direita pegou um celular e cochichou alguma coisa.

"Pode entrar." Disse, e o da esquerda abriu a porta.

Entraram em uma sala, com sofás vermelhos e uma mesa de centro baixa. Um corredor ligava a outra sala e a outro corredor que ligava a mais duas salas e uma escada. Poucos minutos se passaram e um vampiro baixo os atendeu.

"Podem entrar agora!" Sua voz era suave e sua expressão alegre. Viraram à esquerda no corredor e entraram na sala no final. A porta era pesada e segura, dourada. O vampiro bateu em seqüência e a porta se abriu.

A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando uma larga sala, com um tapete vermelho no centro, um cofre em uma parede e na parede posterior, uma mesa e uma cadeira. Sentado nela, estava um vampiro alto, de cabelos longos e lisos, loiro, posto à frente de seus ombros cobrindo parte de seu rosto. Tinha a expressão séria, e usava uma longa veste, vermelha e branca, com luvas da mesma cor. Seu queixo tinha uma fossa, e sua testa era pequena.

"Bem vindo, okato Toikuri, e bem vindo, Arcu Max." Sua voz era poderoso e séria.

"Obrigado, Príncipe. Trouxe-te avaliações que poderás achar interessante."

"Venha adiante, e ponha-as em sobre a mesa."

Toikuri o fez, hesitante.

"Senhor príncipe, não ouso ser inconveniente, mas há um favor que hei de pedir-te."

"Prossiga, Okato Toikuri."

"Meu Arcu, eu o vi em ação algumas noites atrás, e sei que sua habilidade há de ser útil a ti. Por favor, tome-o como teu okato, e financie-o. Se ele fracassar, podes tomar minha existência, como pagamento."

O príncipe abriu leve sorriso maléfico.

"Dar-lhe-ei um teste, e se me satisfizer, o tomarei como meu okato. Por favor, retire-se, okato Toikuri."

Toikuri se retirou e as portas se fecharam.

"Sente-se, ling Max." Max se sentou em uma confortável poltrona em frente da mesa.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Max, da bloodline Ikitalo."

"Quem é o seu creecu?"

"Toikuri, da bloodline Ikitalo."

"Qual sua arma de preferência?"

"Minha... a espada."

"Qual sua maior ambição?"

"Nenhuma!"

"Qual sua maior ambição?"

"Eu..."

"Qual sua maior ambição?"

"Poder!"

As pupilas de Max diminuíram, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Qual seu maior temor?"

"A vida."

O príncipe anotou alguma coisa.

"Muito bem, ling Max, por favor, saia, e entre na sala à sua direita."

Max entrou na sala indicada, posterior à escadaria. A sala estava vazia. Tinha apenas um tapete e um sofá vermelho, onde um vampiro estranho estava sentado. Ele, sem falar nada, mediu o tamanho dos braços e pernas de Max, e depois lhe mostrou um bilhete. 'Farei algo para você que você amará.' Depois fez sinal para que ele voltasse à sala do Príncipe. Max o fez.

"Em duas noites, seu equipamento estará pronto. Mas antes que você o tenha, dar-lhe-ei uma pequena missão. Dados foram fornecidos a seu creecu, aqui está."

O príncipe o deu um envelope dentro uma folha branca, com a foto da casa que acabara de estar, e os dizeres: 'Missão de observação, área sob ataque Libertador, para inspeção e dados mais específicos.'

Max se retirou e foi de encontro a Toikuri. Na sala de espera.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Temos que voltar lá, amanhã à noite, e verificar as redondezas por acampamentos e reportá-los ao Príncipe. Como foi a entrevista?"

"Boa, eu acho."

"Há um hotel bem em frente, você poderá ficar nele, e a próxima noite, nós vamos para lá, e acabamos com isso de uma vez."

Eles saíram da casa, Max foi para o hotel, ao custo de Toikuri, e Toikuri foi para seu escritório.

O Príncipe de Las Vegas ria, em sua sala, mas não ria de alegria, ria de prazer, ria como se eliminasse um peso de seus ombros, ria demoniacamente. Seus dentes brancos refletiam a luz amarela, e ele segurava a mesa, para seus risos não o jogarem para trás.

Escuridão. Vazio total.


	6. Berserker

Toikuri bateu na porta com força.

"Vamos, Max, está na hora."

Max se levantou com pressa e bateu a cabeça na tampa do caixão. A retirou e saiu, para o quarto vazio, sem janelas. Abriu a porta.

"Estou seco."

"Teremos algo para beber breve, mas precisamos acabar isso quanto antes."

Eles desceram pelo elevador e entraram no carro, estacionado na frente do hotel. Mais uma vez, começaram a cansativa viagem até a casa da bloodline Ikitalo.

Pararam alguns quilômetros antes.

"Algo não está certo." Toikuri parecia preocupado.

A casa estava do mesmo jeito que antes. A lua estava cheia e o céu estrelado. A escuridão era quase total. Toikuri apontou para o horizonte.

"Olhe para lá. Aquilo não está certo."

Max se inclinou para frente e apertou os olhos. Ao longe, havia uma pequena modificação do terreno, como se algo preto estivesse ali, como um acampamento.

"Vamos chegar mais perto!" Max disse, enquanto começava a andar. Foram em direção à deformação no chão. Passaram pela casa, e Toikuri parou subitamente.

"Olhe ao seu redor."

Toda a área ao redor da casa estava deformada, próxima ao horizonte.

"Está se aproximando."

"O que é isso, Toikuri?"

"Acho que são... Libertadores."

"E bem agora eles decidem atacar a casa?"

"Rápido, precisamos entrar."

Eles correram até a porta e bateram fortemente. A linha ao redor deles se aproximava. Ninguém respondeu. Bateram de novo. Nada. Podiam ver, com dificuldade milhares de humanos com mantos pretos, para se esconderem na noite.

A porta finalmente abriu e eles correram para dentro.

Os quatro vampiros estavam ali, parados.

"Vamos para cima." Ioniasha ordenou.

Eles correram pela escada. Dois vampiros abriram uma portinha secreta, que revelava o mundo exterior.

"Esse é o maior ataque em meses, não vamos derrotá-los até o amanhecer." O outro vampiro avisou.

"Eles devem achar que essa casa é um importante centro, para o avanço nosferatu no deserto ao sul". Toikuri falou.

"O que faremos?" Max estava preocupado.

"Vamos lutar, como sempre, e torceremos para que o inimigo esteja fraco." Ioniasha fechou a portinhola.

"Max, você ainda tem as armas que eu te dei?"

"Sim! Você trouxe as suas?"

"Todas elas. Creecu, pegue esta." Toikuri o deu a maior arma, que estava de alguma forma guardada sob seu manto.

"Vamos, todos, peguem suas armas." Toikuri ordenou para os outros vampiros, que retiraram de u baú grandes armas, e muita munição. "Agora esperamos."

Abriram a portinhola.

"Quando eles entrarem na mira, atirem!" Toikuri falou, eufórico.

Era um circulo perfeito, que fechava a casa em uma cinco linhas, que se aumentavam de número a cada passo que davam.

Toikuri atirou, e acertou um humano no estomago. Estavam ainda a dois quilômetros, mas o gemido de dor foi ouvido claramente. Os outros vampiros começaram a atira. Max se preparou, apontou e atirou. Errou. Tentou de novo e acertou o joelho de um, que foi morto por Ioniasha em seguida.

A casa tremeu. Os humanos pararam a 300 metros da casa e começaram a atirar projéteis de fogo, com aramas especiais. Alguns se aproximaram para tentar derrubar a porta. Os dois vampiros mais baixos pularam pela portinhola até o teto.

"Vá com eles" Toikuri ordenou a Max. Ele dobrou os joelhos, pulou e tomou impulso no teto, para virar e pousar no teto da casa.

Em quanto ele atirava nos humanos que tentavam quebrar a porta, algo chamou sua atenção. Um humano montado em pernas e braços mecânicos, atirando projéteis de prata nele e nos outros vampiros. Alguns atingiram o maior, que berrou de dor e começou a atirar para o chão, sem mirar.

Max tentou atirar no humano com as pernas, mas sua mira não era boa o suficiente. Uma bala atingiu o coração do outro vampiro. Seu berro pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros. Ele caiu, e sua pele começou a evaporar.

Ioniasha pulou no teto, com o outro vampiro. Os humanos começaram a jogar um líquido nas paredes externas da casa. Quando os projéteis de fogo caíam nele, queimavam, como em madeira seca.

"Eles querem derreter a casa!" Ioniasha berrou.

Toikuri pulou no telhado em seguida. "Eles vão conseguir entrar!"

Um estrondo substituiu o barulho das armas por alguns estantes. A porta caiu e os humanos invadiram. A expressão de Ioniasha mudou de zangada para triste. Havia no máximo quinhentos humanos ainda vivos.

"Falta pouco!" Max tentava encorajá-lo.

O fogo se alastrava pelas paredes, e agora, de dentro da casa. Os três vampiros tentavam impedir que humanos chegassem ao telhado pela portinhola.

O chão tremeu, e desabou, e dois vampiros foram atingidos por sabres de prata, assim que chegaram ao chão. Toikuri percebeu que o teto iria desabar, e armou sua mira para baixo, e ganhou vantagem sobre os humanos que o cercavam. O mesmo fez Ioniasha e o vampiro que o protegia.

Max tirou a espada da bainha, e assim que caiu, a levantou e decapitou três dois humanos de uma vez. Matar de alguma forma, o deu prazer. Ter vidas humanas em suas mãos era, sem dúvida, prazeroso.

Ele foi abrindo caminho pela escada circular com a espada e os outros o davam cobertura com as armas.

Humanos armados entraram na casa, e atiraram em sua direção. Ele escorregou por de baixo do corrimão e caiu no chão, dando um golpe certeiro no coração de um humano. A espada parecia cada vez mais leve, e ele cortava os peitos dos humanos cada vez com mais facilidade.

Ioniasha e o vampiro que o protegia não foram tão sortudos, e seus corações foram acertados por balas de pratas. Toikuri berrou, de raiva e tristeza. Escondeu-se atrás de dois corpos humanos, para ficar mais protegido enquanto atirava nos humanos.

Max conseguiu uma posição de vantagem, à porta, e cortava, sem dó qualquer humano que ousava passar.

A sala logo se encheu de vermelho. O chão estava completamente escondido por corpos, e as paredes pintadas com sangue.

"Acho que acabou..." Toikuri informou aliviado, quando nenhum humano entrou na casa por alguns segundos. Ele pegou o corpo de seu Creecu, quase completamente evaporado. O largou e desceu a escada correndo. Ele olhou para baixo na continuação da mesma até o porão para se certificar que não havia ninguém ali. Deu um passo para frente, e sorriu.

Max abaixou os ombros, e pousou a espada no chão. Sorriu também. Acabara, finalmente.

Toikuri se agachou, para ver os humanos mortos. Max começou a andar para frente.

Um humano com uma capa preta pulou da escada que levava ao porão, e, com duas facas, atingiu o peito de Toikuri nos dois lados. Toikuri cuspiu sangue, e paralisou. O humano, apoiado no primeiro degrau da escada, retirou as facas de Toikuri, rindo, maleficamente.

Toikuri caiu ajoelhado no chão, se apoiando com os braços, mas não foi forte o bastante e caiu.

Max berrou de raiva. Largou a espada no chão, pegou impulso e saltou, em direção ao humano. Com apenas um pulo ele chegou ao outro lado da sala, e, de boca aberta, agarrou os braços do humano. Os virou. Estalaram, e ele berrou de dor. Max agarrou o pescoço do humano com suas unhas, fazendo sangrar. Ele aproximou seu rosto do pescoço do humano, penetrou os dentes, e sugou. Tudo em poucos segundos.

Suas pupilas aumentaram, e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais vermelhos. O humano rapidamente ficou pálido, e secou. Até as pontas do cabelo de Max estavam sujas de sangue. Ele foi até o corpo de Toikuri.

Ele estava imóvel, de olhos fechados, já evaporando ao redor de suas facadas. Max o pegou, e foi até a saída. A lua estava alta no céu. Nenhuma nuvem.

Assim que ele saiu da casa, um míssel a atingiu, a explodindo em pedaços. Ele voou com o impulso da explosão, derrubando o corpo de Toikuri.

Rapidamente ele se levantou. O humano nas pernas mecânicas foi o único que sobrou. Ele estava chegando mais perto. Logo, Max o reconheceu. Era o humano que deixara escapar no trem, alguns dias antes. Max arregalou os olhos. Suas sobrancelhas se inclinaram de raiva. O cabelo caía em seus olhos.

Max pôs a mão na bainha da espada. Não estava lá. O humano apontou as armas gigantes para ele.

Max pulou, sem pensar no humano, e assim eu chegou nele, agarrou sua cara com uma mão e seu pescoço coma outra.

"Agora eu te mato!" Berrou.

Ele afastou suas mãos com toda a força. A raiva o deixou mais forte, e ele arrancou a cabeça do humano. Parecia que estava chovendo sangue. As pernas caíram no chão. Max se afastou, ainda segurando a cabeça do humano. Lambeu o sangue de seu rosto.

Em fim, ele voltou a si, e percebeu o que fizera. Largou a cabeça e correu até a casa em chamas. Podia ver o corpo de Toikuri sendo queimado pelo fogo. Max se ajoelhou.

Ele encarou o corpo de seu creecu. Estava realmente triste. Ele tinha alguma conexão que não podia entender com Toikuri. Ainda esperava que ele se levantasse. Pensamentos de ódio passavam por si.

"I qenal into us" Falou em nosferati. 'Eu vou vingar você'

Ele pegou um cadarço de uma bota de um humano, botou o cabelo para trás, e o amarrou com o cadarço.

Ele olhou para o horizonte, e fechou as mãos contra o chão. Seus olhos expressavam pura raiva.

"Está na hora de ficar mal!"


	7. Revenge

Um Nosfecar percorreu o deserto, levantando a areia, em apenas cinqüenta minutos. Max parou, torto, na frente da casa do Príncipe de Las Vegas. Foi parado pelos seguranças.

"Eu sou Max..."

Os dois seguranças se olharam e permitiram que ele passasse. Max entrou pela casa, até a sala em que encontrara o vampiro que iria fazer suas armas. Ele foi até o meio da sala, em cima do tapete. De repente, o chão tremeu, e um patamar escondido começou a descer.

Foi até um quarto escuro, cheio de tralhas e equipamentos. Max viu uma forja e uma banca de trabalho. O vampiro mudo estava lá. Ele se virou e entregou a Max um papel.

'Max, da Bloodline Ikitalo, dei a meu forjador o trabalho de terminar seu equipamento o mais rápido possível, na melhor qualidade disponível. Não posso atendê-lo, mas envio aqui, os documentos que revelam a posição da central dos Libertadores que invadiram a área à qual você foi recentemente. Espero-te em breve. O Príncipe de Las Vegas.'

"Minhas armas já estão prontas?"

O vampiro acenou com a cabeça e entregou-lhe uma espada, longa, mais ou menos um metro, com a bainha preta, delicada com detalhes vermelhos. Também entregou-lhe duas armas, pequenas, que lembram revólveres.

Por fim, ele lhe entregou um conjunto de roupas pretas. Max agradeceu e subiu. Retirou suas roupas humanas e pôs as novas. Era uma calça comprida, de couro preto, resistente, que na parte lateral das coxas tinha um lugar especial para guardar as armas, e um compartimento especial em baixo de cada um desses, para a munição. Tinha um cinto, com lugar para a espada, e a camisa, também de couro preto, não cobria seus braços. Para isso, havia um casaco, fechado do pescoço até a cintura, e abaixo, continuava, solto, como uma capa, escondendo parte de sua calça. Havia também um par de luvas e sapatos de sola de borracha grossa. Tudo preto.

Max saiu da casa. O carro havia sumido, e no lugar dele, estava uma moto preta.

"A trocamos pelo carro. Ela é mais rápida, e o Príncipe prefere esse tipo de viatura." Um dos seguranças o avisou. Ele concordou com a cabeça, pegou a chave, ligou a moto, olhou os documentos com a instrução de onde estava o acampamento humano e partiu.

A lua estava alta no céu, e as estrelas não podiam ser vistas por causa da luz da cidade. Devia ser meia noite.

O acampamento dos Libertadores estava localizado a duzentos quilômetros da cidade. Tinha algumas barracas e um centro de comunicação. Dois soldados faziam a guarda em cada posição. Norte, nordeste, etc.

Os dois guardas que guardavam o sudoeste estavam distraídos, mas sem manter posição. Estavam de costas para o acampamento.

"Você acha que eles vão conseguir entrar na casa?"

"Claro! Já devem ter matado cada maldito vampiro!"

"Mas que demora. Que horas são?"

"Uma e..."

Duas balas de metal penetraram simultaneamente os pescoços dos dois humanos. O sangue começou a pingar, e eles caíram de joelho no chão. Sangue saiu pela boca de um deles e os dois caíram, mortos.

A cem metros de distância, Max estava escondido no escuro, apontando suas armas para frente, ao lado de sua moto. _Sorte de principiante._ Pensou enquanto sorria, e guardou as armas. Saiu correndo.

Um sino foi tocado, e humanos saíram das barracas. Max sacou as armas e começou a atirar à distância. Dezoito tiros certeiros. Ele pôs a base das armas nos lotes para munição, apertou um botãozinho em ambas as armas, e a munição foi automaticamente transferida para a arma. _Três carregamentos._

Ele mirava nos Humanos mais preparados, que estavam com armas sacadas ou mirando nele, e foi penetrando, até a cabana de comunicações. O sino continuava a tocar.

_Sem carregamentos._ Max rapidamente guardou as armas e pegou a espada, rodopiando o corpo, e cortando quatro humanos.

Carnificina. O sangue voava pelo ar gelado da noite. Humanos eram decapitados e tinham seus peitos cortados. A espada de Max cortava o ar com graciosidade, e a pele humana com facilidade.

A lâmina de prata reluzia a fraca luz das barracas, e era tão lisa que o sangue escorria, até as mãos de Max. Seus olhos vermelhos expressavam raiva, e sua roupa dançava, enquanto ele matava os humanos.

A lâmina foi fincada no chão, e Max se ajoelhou. Todo o acampamento estava repleto de corpos e sangue. As barracas verdes estavam quase vermelhas. Max se levantou, passou os dedos na lâmina para limpá-la e guardou a espada. Foi até a barraca de comunicações, no centro do acampamento.

Lá estava um humano, agarrado a um rádio, pedindo por ajuda. Max caminhou até ele, e em um piscar de olhos, sacou a espada e cortou a linha do rádio. Se abaixou, até chegar bem pertinho do humano.

"Quem ordenou o ataque?" Estava com a espada na garganta dele.

"Eu... eu não sei." O humano quase chorava.

"Você carrega a insígnia de capitão. Quem ordenou o ataque essa noite?"

"Eu não sei... eu não sei..."

"Quem ordenou o ataque à casa nosferatu esta noite?" Max apertou a espada contra a garganta do humano.

"Foi... foi o general da unidade do norte. Mas... mas... hahahahahaha!"

"Do que você está rindo?" Max encostou a ponta da lâmina onde seu coração devia estar."

"Ele já está vindo até aqui... Com milhares de unidades! Você vai morrer de novo!"

Max se levantou assustado.

"Como..."

"Eles vão chegar aqui a qualquer momento! Hahahahahahaha!"

Max saiu da barraca correndo. Apertou os olhos. Ao horizonte um grande grupo de soldados estava se locomovendo rapidamente.

Max procurou a barraca dos armamentos. Achou. Reuniu a maior quantidade de pólvora em uma caixa e arrumou o maior pavio que conseguiu, que podia se estender até fora do acampamento. Os humanos vinham do norte, ele ia para o sul.

Pôde-se ouvir os caminhões dos humanos chegando cada vez mais pertos. O humano na barraca ria. Os caminhões se aproximavam cada vez mais. Estava quase.

Quando Max viu que eles estavam a apenas alguns metros do acampamento, ele preparou tudo, estendeu o fio ao máximo que pôde, pegou um fósforo e o ascendeu. Subiu na moto, a ligou e partiu, ao mesmo tempo em que os humanos chegavam, no outro lado.

O acampamento logo se encheu de humanos, enojados pela cena. Um grupo verificou as barracas e deu ajuda ao humano ainda vivo. Outro grupo verificou o acampamento.

"Senhor! Um pavio aceso está se aproximando!" Um recruta avisou ao general.

"O que?"

O general foi até o pavio, e viu a chama se aproximando da caixa no centro do acampamento.

"Ele acha que pode nos enganar!"

Ele pegou um facão e cortou o pavio.

Mas ninguém viu a bomba com timer ao lado da caixa, escondida pela terra, que explodiu poucos segundos depois que o pavio foi cortado. Nenhum sobrevivente.

Max sentiu atrás de si a grande explosão, que devastou todo a acampamento e um pouco mais. Sorriu, mostrando seus dentes afiados, mas continuou dirigindo em direção à luz no horizonte.

O sobretudo de Max voava com o vento enquanto a moto andava a mais de cem quilômetros por hora. A cidade se aproximou rapidamente, e um calor profundo começou a o atingir. _Droga!_

A moto acelerou. Ele entrou na cidade, passando por entre os poucos carros que permaneciam nas ruas. _Não vai dar tempo!_

As ruas estavam desertas, e todas as luzes desligadas. Quando o sol aparece, a cidade vira domínio humano. Max pôs uma mão na gola do sobretudo, tentando proteger ao máximo seu rosto, quando um capuz especial desdobrou-se cobrindo seu rosto por inteiro. _Legal!_

Max dirigiu até o hotel que ficara no dia anterior. Pôs a mão no bolso. Ainda tinha o dinheiro. Sua moto foi levada até a garagem e ele entrou no hotel. Pagou o quarto. Não sobrara mais nenhum sagi. Tirou o capuz, e quando fez isso, ele automaticamente se dobrou, como se tivesse um ímã.

Escuridão. Vazio total.

Max acordou e se levantou rápido. Bateu a cabeça na tampa do caixão, que deu um salto, e foi jogado para longe quando recebeu o impacto.

Ele se levantou. Foi até a garagem, pegou a moto e partiu, na direção em que o escritório de Toikuri deveria estar. Chegou em alguns minutos. Subiu no elevador. Foi até a porta certa. Não tinha como entrar.

Ele se jogou contra a porta, que se abriu com um baque.

Na cadeira da escrivaninha estava sentado o famoso Príncipe de Las Vegas, com as pernas esticadas em cima de um dos baús e um saco na mão.

"Bou nii, ling Max e sosun Ikitalo." O Príncipe estava com um tom alegre.

"Bou nii, Vorg e Las Vegas." Max fez uma leve referência.

"Você se saiu melhor do que eu esperava! Destruiu o acampamento todo, eu presumo."

"Sim, senhor."

"E agora você se pergunta o que eu faço aqui, certo?"

"Si... sim, senhor."

"Quando eu recebi a mensagem de que você estava sozinho, cheguei a conclusão que o okato Toikuri havia morrido, e que você não pegou as chaves para entrar aqui, então eu resolvi fazer a minha parte, como seu investidor."

"Meu o que?"

"Ah, claro! Deixe-me informá-lo do novo mundo ao qual agora você entra. Como eu financiei todo seu equipamento, eu sou seu investidor. Há um certo preço que você deve me pagar antes de conseguir ser um okato livre, e você o pagará fazendo... favores para mim. Obviamente esses favores serão retribuídos financialmente também."

"Então eu estou preso a você com um contrato vitalício?"

"Não, apenas por um contrato duradouro."

"Mas por quanto tempo eu..."

"Isso, suas habilidades me dirão. Obtenha sucesso, e brevemente eu poderei poder deixar de ser seu investidor. Fracasse, e o preço será a morte..."

"Entendo..."

O príncipe se levantou e foi até os armários. Ele apertou um botão em um controle, e as portas se abriram, como os baús e a escrivaninha.

"Eu tive a liberdade de lhe fornecer dois conjuntos de roupas e uma espada extra, como dois baús cheios de munição. Quando você precisar de alguma coisa, fale com meu ajudante mudo. Sempre que eu precisar falar com você, lhe mandarei um e-mail, pedindo que me encontre em minha casa. Montei também um novo e-mail para você, cujas informações então disponíveis em um papel, na sua escrivaninha."

"Certo."

"Agora preste atenção." Ele chegou bem perto de Max. "Haverá ocasiões quando outros requererão de sua assistência, e se eles forem confiáveis, lhes venderei teu e-mail, mas cuidado com os acordos que você faz. Há algumas pessoas que perseguem okatos, então cuidado com onde você encontra sua... clientela."

"Obrigado pelo aviso, Príncipe."

"Disponha. Vou sair agora. Aqui está a chave para entrar, eu troquei a fechadura para você, e antes de fechar a porta, arme o código. E lembre-se que aqui é o lugar mais seguro para você." Ele o deu o saco que estava em sua mão. Nele estava uma chave presa por um cordão e dois barbantes.

"Obrigado"

O Príncipe saiu caminhando. Max se virou para o painel e marcou a senha. _666, essa ninguém adivinha._ Entrou, fechou a porta e a trancou com a chave. A pendurou em seu pescoço, tirou o cadarço de seu cabelo e o sacudiu. O jogou em um canto. Pôs os barbantes em um dos bolsos internos da camisa.

_Acho que agora essa é minha casa._

Pegou o controle em cima a escrivaninha e fechou os armários e a janela. Foi até o computador. Rearmou sua senha, o computador e a escrivaninha. Fechou tudo, deitou no caixão e fechou a tampa.

_Eu só quero descansar._


	8. Atraction

O choque da cabeça de Max com a tampa do caixão destruiu o silêncio da noite. _Maldita tampa._ Ele pegou o controle remoto em cima da escrivaninha fechada. O mirou por alguns instantes.

_É impressão minha, ou está quente aqui?_ O quarto estava escuro, mas o sol ainda não havia se posto completamente. Max abriu a escrivaninha com um botão no controle e ligou o laptop. Viu seus e-mails novos. Recebeu uma mensagem do Príncipe. 'Manterei contato'. E outro, enviado a apenas alguns minutos, cujo remetente era 'APHgeralhumanfiles'. _A única coisa que não mudou esses séculos todos, foi a Internet..._

'Max, da bloodline Ikitalo, sou Mera, Assistente Geral de Las Vegas da APH, a Agência de Proteção aos Humanos. O Senhor Príncipe me deu seu endereço de contato, e assim, peço-lhe sua presença hoje a partir das seis horas, no bar misto 'All night long', com o endereço abaixo. Estarei usando um lenço vermelho em meu cabelo.'

Max procurou o endereço no site-mapa de Las Vegas. Era bem perto.

_Um bar misto? Eu entendo que esses encontros devem ser em lugares cheios, mas por que um bar misto? E é perto demais daqui. Tenho que esperar alguns minutos para sair daqui, assim não levantarei suspeitas que resido por perto._

Ele esperou o relógio na escrivaninha marcar seis e meia. Abriu os armários e baús. Vestiu o sobretudo, calçou as botas e botou as luvas. Encheu as armas e cada armazenamento de balas com quatro carregamentos. Pegou a espada, um óculo escuro dentro de uma gaveta, que o Príncipe o dera e se cobriu com o capuz. Apenas seu queixo era visível.

Pegou a moto. Foi para a direita e virou na primeira esquina duas vezes. Virou duas esquinas depois no sentido oposto, e em cinco minutos chegou lá.

O lugar estava lotado de vampiros e humanos. A parede oposta à porta dava lugar a um bar. Na frente dele, uma pista de dança, e depois uma escada, que ligava o segundo andar, cheio de mesas onde pessoas podiam conversar.

Max subiu. Procurou bem. Foi até a mesa mais afastada. Sentiu o cheiro desagradável da vida humana.

Quem estava sentada ali, não aparentava ser um humano como os outros. Sua pele era levemente mais escura para os que habitavam aquela região, seu cabelo, amarrado pela fita vermelha era crespo, e amarrado de forma que lembrava um poodle. Seus olhos eram redondos e sua bochecha avantajada, com um queixo pequeno, e lábios grossos. Diferente dos outros humanos que pareciam lutar para poder comer decentemente, essa parecia abusar das refeições. Usava um vestido longo vermelho, que não era apropriado para aquele ambiente.

"Sente-se, Max." Ela falou olhando para ele e abriu um amplo sorriso amarelo. Ele o fez.

"O que você quer?"

"Espere. Mandei trazerem bebidas. Conversaremos depois."

Pouco depois, uma garçonete, com um top e uma saia, que quase eram a mesma coisa que nada, apareceu, e pôs sobre a mesa uma garrafa pequena com sangue e uma taça, outra com um líquido rosa, com um copo. Ela os serviu e se retirou.

Ela bebeu um gole. Max fez o mesmo.

"Como Geral de Las Vegas da APH, é meu dever ter certeza que nenhum humano sofre injustiças de vampiros em toda a província de Las Vegas, e para isso conto com a ajuda do Senhor Príncipe e de sua pequena frota de okatos. Veio à minha atenção o que acontecia em uma..." Ela engoliu em seco. "Villa no norte. Infelizmente, nós não temos força naquela região, e tal crueldade sairá impune da lei humana.."

"Então você quer me contratar para ajudar humanos?"

"Isso mesmo."

Max tomou mais um gole do sangue e se levantou.

"Não trabalharei para vocês."

"Espere!"

Max olhou para ela. Havia posto uma folha em cima da mesa.

"Isso me dá o direito de lhe fornecer trabalho em nome do Príncipe de Las Vegas, e a ele, você está preso a um contrato de fornecimento de bens. Assim, você não pode me recusar!" Ela sorriu novamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

"O que você quer de mim?"

"É um trabalho para iniciantes. Algo pessoal para mim. Algumas semanas atrás, alguém de muita importância para mim foi legalmente capturado, e enviado à Villa de Las Vegas. O Senhor Príncipe não vai soltá-lo para mim, então quero que você o compre. Aqui está uma foto dele."

Ela o entregou uma bolsa cheia de moedas e a foto.

"Isso deve dar. Eu prometo que o pagarei bem. As passagens do trem já estão aí. Por favor, sem delongas."

Max terminou todo o sangue.

"Me encontre aqui, em duas noites, duas da manhã." Ele pediu, e saiu.

Foi até a mesma estação de antes com a moto. Estacionou e esperou poucos minutos antes de entrar no trem. Manteve o sentido sul por pouco mais de uma hora.

Essa Villa tinha uma área para humanos muito maior que a outra, as construções eram mais limpas e bonitas, e as ruas mais limpas, e a movimentação era maior. Max foi até o prédio central na área dos Vampiros. Tinha três andares e era branco marfim, com telhado de tijolos muito bem desenhados.

Ele foi até a recepção. A recepcionista era simpática.

"Boa noite, eu gostaria de comprar um humano."

"Por favor, espere ali um estante!"

Ele se sentou em sofás vermelhos, enquanto ela avisava alguém sobre sua presença. Minutos depois Ela voltou a falar.

"Por favor, último andar, sala à esquerda."

Ele subiu pela escada central. Entrou na sala, onde havia um vampiro sério, de terno o esperando. Ele se sentou.

"Boa noite, eu sou Max, e estou procurando um humano."

"Boa noite, Max, eu sou Ben, e lhe mostrarei todas as nossas possibilidades. Por favor, me diga o que procura."

"Um humano masculino, que chegou recentemente."

Ben passou as informações por um rádio.

"Podemos ir agora! Me siga!"

Eles saíram do prédio, e foram até um grande prédio, entre a área dos humanos e dos vampiros. Entraram em uma sala, dividida ao meio por um vidro especial. Do lado em que eles estavam, havia uma poltrona, e do outro, onde não podia se ver através do vidro, algumas cadeiras de madeira.

Três humanos entraram e se sentaram nas cadeiras. Pareciam felizes. Max olhou para a foto. O humano ali era loiro, de olhos azuis, com a aparência ao mesmo tempo delicada e bruta, que parecia pertencer a um jovem saudável.

Dentre os humanos sentados ali, um era alto e esquelético, outro, era pequeno, com o rosto agressivo e o outro tinha as feições deformadas. Estavam todos usando vestimentas simples e largas.

"Ele não está aqui." Max se virou para Ben e o mostrou a foto. "Onde está esse humano?"

"Ah! Esse humano chegou semana passada, ele está se desinfetando."

"Eu quero vê-lo, agora!"

"Se você insiste, senhor."

Eles foram até o andar superior, e entraram em outra sala daquela, mas no lado oposto ao vidro, estava o humano da foto, sentado, lendo um livro. Na sala em que ele estava, havia uma mesa cheia de verduras e alimentos saudáveis, uma cama confortável, e uma esteira elétrica.

"Como pode ver, nós mantemos o conforto máximo dos humanos, e os instigamos a ficarem saudáveis, com comidas e exercícios físicos para o sangue ficar melhor. Nesse momento, esse humano deverá passar duas semanas aqui, até ele se adaptar à nossa comida, e nós comprovarmos que ele não tem nenhuma doença contagiosa."

"Quanto ele custa?"

"Senhor, ainda não estipulamos um preço pare este, mas aviso-lhe que será alto."

"Estipule um preço e me venda-o."

"Sim, por favor, fique à vontade, volto já."

Ele se retirou. Max chegou perto do vidro. O humano parou de correr. Um vampiro entrou, coletou seu sangue e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. O humano se pôs em cima da esteira e começou a correr. O vampiro ouviu sua respiração depois de um tempo e anotou algo em uma prancheta. Ele se retirou, mas o humano continuou na esteira por mais alguns minutos.

Quando se cansou, ele foi até uma cabina escondida. Max ouviu o barulho de água caindo. Quando o barulho de água parou, Max fechou os olhos. Tentou se lembrar de como era ser um humano, mas eram lembranças vagas.

Ele abriu os olhos. O humano estava vestindo a camisa, um simples pedaço de pano, com os furos necessários. Ele não aparentava ter mais que vinte anos. Tinha um físico melhor do que muita gente. Ele parou e olhou para o vidro. Max se assustou. Instantes depois, Ben voltou com uma prancheta. Sua voz estava alegre.

"Senhor Max, fiz uma lista de orçamento, e cheguei a um preço. Pela raça, mais o estado físico bom, o peso e a idade, o preço é de cinqüenta mil sagis."

Max deu um salto. Ele pegou a bolsa de moedas e jogou tudo no chão. Apenas moedas de prata caíram. Centenas delas.

"Uau!" Max estava impressionado. Ben engoliu em seco. Max pegou trinta moedas e as deu ao vampiro. "Acho que isso dá." Ben estava admirando as moedas no chão. Ele aceitou o pagamento, e Max recolheu as moedas do chão.

Ben pegou um comunicador e deu uma ordem. No mesmo instante, um vampiro apareceu no outro lado do vidro e recolheu o humano.

Ben escoltou Max até a saída, e deu um papel a ele.

"Isso o dá direito de ter esse humano em qualquer lugar do mundo. Muito cuidado com ele."

"Certo."

O humano apareceu escoltado por dois vampiros. Estava hesitante e tremendo. Eles o puseram ao lado de Max.

"Agora esse é seu dono." Ben falou, acorrentou sua perna e deu a corrente para Max. "O próximo trem é amanhã, fique feliz para ficar em nosso alojamento. Essa manhã."

"Obrigado."

Max andou com o humano até o hotel.

"Com licença, vocês têm algum quarto com cama?"

"Sim senhor, temos um quarto especial para compradores, apenas trinta sagis." Max pagou e subiu. O quarto tinha duas camas e um caixão.

"Muito bem, você pode dormir ali hoje, amanhã partiremos."

O humano, sério, falou, finalmente.

"Quem é você, porque me comprou?"

"Ah, sim! Eu sou Max, e te comprei a pedidos de Mera, você deve conhecer."

"A... a minha Mera?"

"Sim. E é bom que você seja legal com ela, porque você custou mais que o coração"

O humano sorriu e deitou-se. Max o prendeu à cama e escondeu-se no caixão. O humano fechou os olhos.

Um barulho estranho acordou o humano. Ele olhou para os lados. No outro quarto, O caixão se abriu lentamente. Max esgueirou-se até a cama do humano. Por algum motivo, queria mordê-lo, mas não podia.

Ele chegou bem perto dele, sentou na cama. Ficou o vendo respirar. Queria mordê-lo. Ele abriu a boca, mostrando os dentes. O humano acordou berrando, e caiu da cama, com a perna direita para o alto, presa.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada! De forma alguma estou pensando em te morder!"

"Você está sim! Quase arrancou um pedaço meu!"

"Não é minha culpa, eu sou um vampiro, e você, um humano!"

Ele tentou se levantar. Max deu um passo para trás.

"Olha, por que você não me desamarra, que eu prometo que não fugirei. A porta está trancada mesmo!"

Max vagarosamente retirou a corrente da perna do humano.

"Pronto, agora vamos começar do jeito certo. Olá, meu nome é Charles, e você?"

"Eu sou Max, prazer."

O humano se acalmou e sentou na cama. Max se sentou também.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Acho que pode..."

"Por que alguém como você está com alguém como ela?"

"Ah, acho que sua presença aqui explica tudo."

Max olhou para baixo.

"Se eu prometer que não vai doer, eu posso te morder?"

"Mas é meu sangue!"

Max o olhou friamente.

"Tudo bem, mas só se não for doer."

Max pegou seu braço e o esticou. Aproximou-se lentamente e cheirou seu pulso. Mirou as veias que apareciam, graças à pele branca. Ele, apreciando cada instante, perfurou seu pulso com os caninos, e impediu que o sangue escorresse com a língua. Os retirou e sugou com prazer.

O humano ficou mole. Estava cambaleando, tentando não desmaiar. Max se afastou. Os dois buracos estavam evidentes, mas o sangue não escorria. Max aproximou-se ao máximo de seu rosto.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou, e depositou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Passou a mão pela sua camisa. Por algum motivo, não estava satisfeito. Ele desceu seus olhos da cabeça aos pés dele. Tirou os óculos. Lambeu os dentes.

Charles acordou assustado. Estava tudo escuro Cambaleou até a porta, e ascendeu a luz. Na cama, Max estava deitado, com o sobretudo e seus acessórios em baixo da cama. Ele olhou para si. Estava sem camisa. _O que aconteceu?Por que estou assim?_ Ele a procurou, mas não a achou. Sacudiu o vampiro.

O sacudiu de novo. Ele se mexeu e abriu um pouco os olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Onde minha camisa foi parar?"

"Sua o quê?"

Max se levantou. Encarou o humano por alguns instantes, até que voltou a si.

"O que aconteceu ontem?" Charles perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu mordi seu pulso, e agora você me acordou."

"Me ajude a achar minha camisa!"

Os dois procuraram em todos os cantos. Não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Droga! Fica frio de noite."

"Sim, mas agora está calor demais." Ele olhou por debaixo da gola de sua camisa. "Achei!" Ele tirou sua camisa de couro, para revelar a do humano.

"O que você fez comigo noite passada?" Charles se irritou. Avançou para Max, e o agarrou pelo pescoço.

"Me largue." Max estava calmo. Charles continuou o enforcando.

Max agarrou um braço do humano, com a outra mão, apoiou em sua barriga, e facilmente o levantou e o tacou na parede oposta. Ele tirou a veste do humano e pôs a sua, revelando um físico melhor do que o dele.

"Não me agarre de novo!" Ele prendeu o pé de Charles com a corrente e a amarrou em uma barra no meio do quarto, e tacou sua camisa nele. "Volto pela noite." E entrou no caixão.

Escuridão. Vazio total

Charles acordou com alguém batendo em alguma coisa de pedra. Alguns segundos depois, Max apareceu, pegou a corrente dele e eles foram até a estação, esperaram alguns minutos e partiram.

Ficaram em silencio a viagem toda. Chegaram em Las Vegas meia noite. Max retirou a corrente de Charles, mas manteve grudado a ele o tempo inteiro. Foram até o bar. Max pediu um copo de sangue e um de vinho. Sete Sagis.

Esperaram em silêncio. Max sentou ao lado de Charles, o pressionando contra a parede.

Uma hora se passou, e Mera chegou. Parecia nervosa. Quando ela viu Charles, começou a correr por entre as mesas. Max percebeu e saiu para que Charles pudesse também a encontrar. Assim ele o fez. Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos abraçados. Chegaram os rostos bem pertos. Seus lábios quase se tocaram.

"E então? Onde está meu pagamento" Max se intrometeu entre os dois, com tom nervoso.

"Ah! Sim! Me dê o saco de Sagis." Max a deu o saco, e ela pegou um pequeno punhado de moedas e o deu. Ele as pegou e as guardou no saco que Toikuri o deu. "Obrigada, Max!"

Ele saiu antes de poder ver os dois se beijando calorosamente. Dirigiu até a casa. Digitou o código, usou a chave. Abriu os armários, guardou seu equipamento e o sobretudo e foi até o seu computador. Uma mensagem nova.

'Caro senhor Max, da bloodline Ikitalo. Não me revelarei, e não direi como consegui sei e-mail. Mas direi que sou um Isusagea da Internet, o melhor. E achei seu endereço. Saiba que sei que você há de se tornar um bom Okato, e sei que pessoas pagariam a mim para impedi-lo. Fiz então um modo de o chantagear. Assim, se você me trair, revelarei algo que afetará sua vida para sempre.'

Seguiam-se anexadas fotos de Max dormindo ao lado do humano, ambos sem camisa e sob cobertas.

"MALDITO!"

'Manterei contato'

_E agora? Ele deve ter me descoberto, e provocado tudo, até minha vontade. Idiota! Preciso o achar! Eu preciso..._


	9. Fooled

Max parou a moto bruscamente, na frente da casa do Príncipe. Ele correu até a porta, mas foi impedido por um segurança.

"Desculpe, mas só com a permissão do Príncipe."

"Diga-lhe que é Max! E é uma emergência!"

O segurança puxou um pequeno rádio do bolso e murmurou nele. Alguns segundos se passaram.

"Você pode entrar."

Max empurrou a porta e correu pelo corredor. Empurrou o ajudante do Príncipe e escancarou a porta da sua sala.

"Ling Max. O que o traz aqui?"

Max chegou perto da mesa dele e jogou um papel em cima. O Príncipe o pegou, leu e examinou as fotos. Deu uma leve risada.

"Parece que você foi enganado. Teve sorte que não foi um caçador."

"Não! Foi você! Você deu minhas informações a alguém e elas vazaram!"

"Isso, ling Max, seria impossível. Enquanto você for meu okato, não darei suas informações, apenas emprestarei seu e-mail para uma mensagem. Provavelmente quem te enganou, me enganou também!"

"A assistente geral..."

"Não vejo motivo para ela o enganar, mesmo que tenha sido a única pessoa que lhe dei o endereço. A não ser que você a tenha ofendido..."

"O acampamento... Como ela poderia saber?"

"Eles sabem de muita coisa. Agora... Você a obedecerá ou terá sua vingança imediata?"

"Mais vingança? Humanos não prestam. Obrigado pelo conselho, Príncipe."

"Você é bem vindo. Bou nii, ling Max, es bou intor."

Max saiu rápido da casa, pegou sua moto e se desviou dos carros até chegar no clube que estivera antes. Entrou com raiva. Subiu até o segundo andar. A humana estava sentada na mesma mesa, com o humano ao seu lado, com um laptop à sua frente. Max esbarrou nas pessoas que estavam em seu caminho. Socou a mesa.

"Você! Você me traiu!"

A humana abriu um largo sorriso.

"Não. Apenas lhe fiz de bobo. Vampiros são tão fáceis de serem enganados. Mas espero que agora você seja leal a mim, e nunca mais faça o que você fez na noite anterior."

Max ficou pensativo. A humana continuou.

"Não há nenhuma lei contra vampiros matando humanos fora de Las Vegas. E também não há nenhuma lei contra vampiros matando vampiros em Las Vegas. Saiba que conheço vários que não hesitariam em matá-lo. Agora, desculpe, mas tenho que me retirar. Tenho uma reunião importante onze horas e devo descansar."

Ela fechou o laptop e o pôs debaixo de seu braço. Ela e o outro humano se levantaram e começaram a andar em direção à escada.

Em um movimento rápido, Max se virou, pegou o laptop e o jogou contra a parede. Todos pararam e o encararam. A humana começou a falar.

"Olhe, ele é abusado. E parece que não hesitou em destruiu todas as provas." Ela olhou para Charles. "Eu avisei que precisávamos fazer um backup." Ela sorriu. "Agora teremos que matá-lo."

"Vocês não podem!"

"Não... Mas eles podem." Os dois se viraram e saíram.

Mas tentou correr atrás deles, mas foi impedido pelas pessoas que estavam sentadas nas mesas. Todos se levantaram.

_São todos... Vampiros?_

Cada um puxou uma pequena arma do bolso.

_Estavam preparadas. Aquela desgraçada..._

Eles apontaram para o coração de Max. Ele engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos. Pegou um elástico do seu bolso e lentamente prendeu o cabelo.

Click

Tirou os óculos e os jogou na direção em que o barulho do gatilho sendo apertado veio. Abaixou -se e rolou por debaixo de uma mesa. O óculos atingiu o vampiro que atirou, e sua bala atingiu outro vampiro no coração. Max se levantou com a espada em mãos. Ele cortou a cabeça de um vampiro. Em uma nuvem negra, ela desapareceu e outra nasceu. Max cortou a mão de dois vampiros ao seu lado que seguravam armas e perfurou o coração dele. Apoiou-se em uma cadeira e deu um salto para trás, se desviando de algumas balas.

Ele caiu em cima de um vampiro, o jogando no chão, perfurou o coração de um dos que ele cortou a mão e depois moveu a espada para a esquerda, e cortou o coração do outro. Ele se virou para trás. Agachou e deu um salto, cortando um vampiro por inteiro. Caiu no chão com leveza e rodopiou, conseguindo força o suficiente para perfurar o coração de um vampiro ao seu lado e depois mover a espada para matar outros dois. Pulou em cima de uma mesa e saltou em direção dos poucos restantes, do outro lado da sala.

Uma bala perfurou seu braço esquerdo. Segurou para não berrar. Ele caiu sem jeito no chão e levou mais um tiro na perna direita. Deu um salto usando uma perna e conseguiu atingir o coração de um vampiro que atirou nele. Deu um passo para trás e girou a espada até o vampiro mais próximo. Atiraram nele mais uma vez, mas a bala ricocheteou na espada e acabou atingindo o próprio atirador, que se jogou no chão em dor.

Max arrastou-se rapidamente em direção a mais um vampiro. Cortou suas duas mãos e sua cabeça, levou a espada para a direita para perfurar o coração de outro, que estava apontando a arma para ele e voltou, perfurando o do que estava atacando. Deu um salto para a direita e caiu, com sua espada ao seu lado, em cima do coração do vampiro que estava caído.

Max se levantou. Guardou a espada e foi até o meio da sala. Pegou seu óculos e o verificou.

_Bem resistente._

O pôs no rosto. Desceu a escada. O andar de baixo estava vazio. Atrás do bar, um humano tremia em desespero. Max se sentou em um degrau e retirou as balas em seu braço e sua perna. Encarou o barman, que olhava para a porta. Ele andou até ela e tocou na maçaneta.

_Não..._

Sacou a espada, a mirou onde ficaria o coração de alguém maior do que ele e a atingiu. Ouviu um gemido vindo do lado de fora. Abriu a porta. No chão estava um vampiro morto segurando uma arma. Max passou por cima dele e sentou na moto. Ficou olhando para baixo, pensativo.

_E agora... Fui enganado... Não posso fazer nada contra ela. Preciso achar um jeito de matá-la. Ninguém me engana. Preciso saber onde ela está._

Max tirou o sobretudo e procurou em seus bolsos secretos algo que o ajudaria. Achou um número em um papel. Foi até um telefone próximo e o discou.

"Quem é?" A voz atrás parecia modificada.

"Max. Quero falar com o príncipe."

"Um minuto."

Max soltou o cabelo e guardou o elástico.

"Sim, ling Max, vejo que achou meu número. Você é melhor do que imaginei."

"Príncipe, preciso saber onde a assistente geral reside."

"Deixe-me ver... Sim, aqui está. Ela mora em um hotel depois da Avenida Principal, 'O miniorato', quarto 242, com vista para a rua."

"Obrigado"

Max desligou o telefone, sentou na moto e foi até 'O miniorato'.

_É um hotel misto..._

Ele parou a moto em um beco ao lado do hotel, que dava entrada à garagem. Contou até o segundo andar, encolheu as pernas e deu um salto.

Ele se apoiou em uma pequena deformação da parede que marcava os andares e se arrastou até a primeira janela. Continuou se arrastando até chegar Ao lado da rua. Ficava escondido graças às suas roupas escuras. Olhou para dentro de cada quarto. Por sorte, não tinham cortinas.

Max viu Mera deitada com Charles a seu lado. Ele pegou uma de suas armas, a virou ao contrário e cortou o vidro usando a lâmina escondida. Fez um círculo discreto. O retirou com cuidado e o pousou do lado de dentro do quarto, sem fazer barulho.

Ele se apoiou no vidro e passou pelo buraco. Silenciosamente andou até o telefone. O desligou da tomada. Foi até a porta e ligou a luz.

Os dois humanos acordaram com um susto. Eles se sentaram na cama olhando para Max.

"Como você conseguiu..." Mera estava quase berrando.

"Não me subestime."

"Você vai me matar?"

"Não, claro que não. Não quero ser perseguido."

Ele chegou perto da cama. Inclinou-se o máximo que pôde.

"Apenas quero faz um pedido."

"O que é?"

"Graças à minha vingança, eu tive que matar alguns vampiros para satisfazer a sua vingança, e para satisfazer minha nova vingança, eu vou ter que te matar, e para satisfazer a vingança do povo, eu vou morrer, e para satisfazer a vingança do Príncipe, muita gente vai morrer. Percebe o ciclo vicioso?"

"Percebo... Então vamos fazer diferente. Eu me vingo, e todos saem felizes."

Max arregalou os olhos. Olhou para os dois e se jogou no chão. Uma bala de prata perfurou o teto.

"Eu tinha razão! Vampiros são fáceis de se enganar!"

Os dois se levantaram. Cada um tinha uma arma. Max rolou para de baixo da cama. Virou e costas e a empurrou. Os humanos caíram, mas logo se levantaram e apontaram para Max. Ele não estava lá.

Max pulou de trás da cama, que estava em pé, encostada na parede, com a espada sacada e arranhou o braço de Mera. Ela berrou e largou a arma. Max a agarrou e se protegeu com ela, com a espada em seu pescoço.

Charles estava nervoso, apontando para Max.

"Abaixe a arma, Charles." Max falou calmamente.

Ele a abaixou.

"Agora a jogue no chão, no outro lado do quarto."

Ele o fez. Max chegou perto dos ouvidos de Mera e sussurrou.

"Viu? Vingança só leva a mais morte. Você quer morrer?"

"Você não pode me matar."

"Não. Eu não posso te matar em Las Vegas."

Ele pegou o lençol da cama e amarrou os dois juntos. Ele pegou a chave do carro de Mera na sala.

Saíram pelo corredor. Foram até a garagem. Max apertou os botão da chave para ver qual carro ligava.

Bi bip.

Max jogou os dois no banco de trás e trancou as portas. Pegou o volante e começou a dirigir.

Trinta minutos depois que saíram de Las Vegas, ele parou o carro. Deserto os cercavam.

Ele tirou os dois do carro e os tacou no chão.

"Minha mãe me dizia que algumas centenas de anos atrás, algumas décadas antes da guerra, os poderosos de Las Vegas matavam seus inimigos no deserto, onde ninguém os acharia."

Ele se ajoelhou e olhou para os dois.

"Agora, está na hora de voltar a ter os velhos costumes. Vamos esclarecer quem tem mais poder."

Ele pegou a espada e fez um triângulo perfeito envolvendo os dois. Depois puxou dois lados para baixo. No lado direito do triângulo, fez um 'M' e do lado esquerdo, um 'X'.

De longe, podia-se ler, em letras gigantescas: 'Max'.

Ele ficou de frente para os dois, perto de suas cabeças.

"Em nome do Príncipe de Las Vegas, eu os elimino, em prol da paz de sua cidade."

Ele levantou a espada e a abaixou, decapitando os dois.

Pegou o carro, foi até a garagem do hotel, pegou a sua moto e foi até sua 'casa'. Entrou e se deitou.

_Isso sim é uma noite emocionante._

Escuridão. Vazio total.


	10. Bombs everywhere!

Fumaça atrapalhava a visão. Todo o lugar estava coberto por fuligem e uma densa fumaça. A sala era um tanto ampla, tinha algumas mesas de trabalho e esteiras no chão, e o teto e as paredes eram revestidos de canos, que não se limitavam a eles. Alguns adentravam pelo recinto, cruzando a sala até a parede oposta.

No chão, por entre as esteiras, um humano segurava um pequeno dispositivo. Tinha o corpo revestido por uma armadura enfeitada por fios vermelhos e verdes, que faziam algum tipo de conexão. À sua cintura estava preso um grande saco, e dentro dele, dezenas de pequenas bombas, com perigoso poder destrutivo.

A fumaça começava a desaparecer, fugindo pelas discretas passagens de ar, no topo das paredes, revelando uma figura encolhida em um cano, cujo único apoio era outro cano que passava a seu lado, já enferrujado.

Max voltou a si, depois de se lembrar dos seus primeiros dias. Nos dois meses que se passaram depois daquilo, recebera apenas pequenos trabalhos de escolta e entrega. Estava agora realmente correndo perigo.

Fora ali para investigar distúrbios, em uma antiga fábrica que funcionava antes da guerra, mas acabou encontrando um humano que fizera a vida montando bombas, e estava pronto para ajudar na batalha contra os vampiros.

Max tentou se mover, apoiando-se no cano à sua direita.

"Então, pequeno vampiro? Não vai aparecer? Está com medo? Venha cá! Onde estão os seus reforços? Cadê seu criador?"

_Criador? É a terceira vez que ele o menciona!_

Max se apoiou completamente no cano ao seu lado, e dobrou as pernas no cano em que estava. Deu impulso com elas e se segurou no outro cano, dando uma volta quase completa e se deixando cair em outro cano mais abaixo.

Ele se encolheu, e com cuidado se posicionou em cima do humano, que ria.

"Vamos, vampirinho! Não seja uma vergonha para sua raça... decadente!" Riu de forma alucinada.

Max pulou, esticando os braços e posicionando os dedos para agarrá-lo. O humano olhou para cima, botou a mão no saco e tirou um pequeno aparelho retangular e o jogou em Max. Ele se contorceu no ar e moveu sua cabeça para trás, dando um giro. Quando a bomba chegou perto dele, o humano apertou um botão em sua armadura, e a bomba explodiu.

O braço de Max explodiu junto, enquanto ele rodava mais uma vez no ar para se afastar da explosão e caía no chão, se apoiando com o braço esquerdo, que não havia explodido. Logo, um novo braço surgiu no lugar do antigo, e ele começou a correr em direção ao humano.

Quando percebeu o vampiro que corria, ele pôs a mão no saco e retirou duas bombas. As jogou no chão, à frente de Max. Explodiu a primeira. Max pulou logo antes, dando um giro no ar e conseguindo impulso em um cano que pendia da parede, parou no chão alguns metros depois da segunda bomba, que explodiu logo em seguida.

Com ajuda da fumaça de pólvora que cobria o ar, ele deu mais um salto em direção ao humano, e agarrou seu pescoço. Concentrou-se em suas unhas e elas cresceram, cortando o pescoço do humano, que ainda ria.

"E agora, vampirinho? Vai sugar meu sangue?"

Max deu um leve sorriso, apertando o pescoço do humano mais forte.

"Não tomo sangue podre."

O humano botou a mão no saco de novo, e antes de Max poder tomar alguma ação, ele tirou uma bomba dele e prendeu em Max, o jogando para trás.

O vampiro tentou tirar a bomba de si, mas estava presa. O humano deu alguns passos para trás e apertou o botão em sua armadura. A bomba presa em Max explodiu, soltando tanto a fumaça da pólvora, quanto uma fumaça negra do vampiro.

No chão, apenas um coração e armas marcavam onde o vampiro estava. Parecia que estava sem vida, sua cor estava pálida e seu estado deprimente, como se já estivesse fora de um corpo há meses. O humano abriu um largo sorriso. Pegou uma pequena faca de prata de seu bolso e se aproximou lentamente do coração.

Tum tum.

O som cortou o silêncio. O coração se mexeu.

Tum tum. Tum tum.

Batia cada vez mais rápido.

"Você não devia ter saído de Las Vegas, vampirinho!"

O chão em volta do coração começou a ser encharcado de sangue que escorria por ele. O humano chegou bem perto, com cuidado para não pisar no sangue que tomava uma forma humana no chão. Levantou a faca, a mirando no coração.

O sangue se materializou em Max, que rapidamente percebeu situação, rolou para o lado, deu um salto para trás do humano e pulou em cima dele, agarrando seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e torceu os braços.

O humano caiu no chão, e a faca perfurou sua armadura. Max olhou para ele.

_Altamente desconfortável._

Retirou a armadura do humano e sua calça e os vestiu.

_Maldita roupa barata._

Ele andou até uma sala ao lado do grande salão. Pegou os papéis que havia visto mais cedo. Pegou também suas armas e o saco de bombas com o humano.

Saiu da fábrica e prendeu tudo em sua moto. Subiu e dirigiu em direção á cidade.

Chegou na mansão do Príncipe. Entrou e foi direto para sua sala. Já estava com sua roupa extra e suas armas em seus lugares e carregava o saco, a armadura e os papéis.

"Bou nii, ling Max! Espero que tenha boas notícias." O Príncipe o cumprimentou.

"Sim. Tenho."

Ele os jogou em cima da mesa do Príncipe.

"Bom. Irei analisá-los."

Max jogou o saco e a armadura em cima da mesa em seguida.

"Eu encontrei certa hostilidade na fábrica. Isso aqui é o que tudo aquilo se resume."

"Bom, muito bom."

Ele deu uma rápida lida nos papéis e chamou alguém por um telefone. Sem demora, um vampiro entrou na sala e levou a armadura e o saco.

"Ah, sim! Também preciso de um novo conjunto de roupas. Essas aqui são muito frágeis." Max segurou seu sobretudo.

"Providenciarei" Ele ainda lia os papéis.

Max se sentou em uma cadeira.

"Achou algo interessante aí?"

"Sim. Achei algo melhor do que eu esperava. Parece que fiz mal em lhe dar trabalhos tão pequenos nos últimos dois meses. Não percebi sei verdadeiro talento."

Max deu uma risadinha.

"Apenas o faço do melhor jeito que posso."

"Lerei isso com mais calma. Lhe contatarei brevemente. Pode ir."

Max acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Foi até seu apartamento. Pegou o saco que era deixado à sua porta sempre que completava algum trabalho. Guardou suas coisas. Abriu o saco.

_Sete mil sagis?O Príncipe está generoso esta noite._

Guardou as moedas em um cofre atrás do seu caixão, fechou tudo e se deitou.

Escuridão. Vazio total.

Paff.

Max retirou a tampa do seu caixão e se sentou. Ficou alguns minutos olhando para a parede. Não conseguia se acostumar com as manhãs.

Levanto-se e abriu sua escrivaninha. Nenhuma mensagem. A campainha tocou.

Max se levantou e foi até a porta. A abriu alguns centímetros e expiou pela fecha. Do outro lado, estava um vampiro cujos lábios tinham algum detalhe escuro, que ele já havia visto antes. Estava segurando um pacote branco. Quando ele percebeu que Max o observava, acenou.

Max abriu a porta e pegou o pacote. Agradeceu acenando com a cabeça e a fechou. No pacote estavam dois kits completos de roupas iguais às dele. Max pegou uma camisa, agarrou a gola com as duas mãos e as afastou.

_É mais resistente. Bom._

Vestiu uma das novas roupas e pôs a velha que usava no pacote. Foi até o corredor e jogou-o em uma lixeira comunitária, onde o lixo seria recolhido e tratado por humanos, que ocupavam os cargos mais baixos em Las Vegas.

Nova mensagem.

'Max, venha aqui. Estudei os documentos que recebi ontem e tenho um novo trabalho para você. O Príncipe de Las Vegas.'

Max abriu a porta da sala do Príncipe com força. O Príncipe estava sentado atrás da mesa, como de costume, mas estava pálido, mais do que de costume. Olhava fixamente para o grande cofre no outro lado do cômodo. Na mesa, alguns papéis estavam espalhados. Max se aproximou dele.

"Sim, Príncipe?"

"Max, temo que hoje possuo apenas más notícias."

"Estou aqui para isso. Diga o que devo fazer."

O Príncipe pegou alguns papéis e os mostrou a Max. Neles estava desenhada uma complexa linha de esgoto.

"Este é o esgoto de Las Vegas, construído antes da Guerra." Ele apontou para alguns detalhes vermelhos no desenho. "Esses pontos representam bombas, postas em lugares estratégicos. Três estão no compartimento de gás, duas nas placas de armazenamento de luz solar, duas atingem a parte central da cidade e mais quatro espalhadas pela periferia."

Max piscou.

"A hostilidade que você achou na antiga fábrica era apenas um ajudante de um Clã que surgiu recentemente, e cresceu muito no deserto, os Lobos Selvagens. Acredito que as bombas explodirão antes de podermos fazer qualquer pesquisa mais adiante."

"Mas qual seriam as conseqüências?"

"As pessoas mais importantes do continente morreriam, um número significativo de mortes humanas, e Nosferatus, uma vez que acreditamos que as bombas conteriam partículas de prata. Tal atentado inspiraria Clãs de todo o mundo a aumentarem os ataques e muitos Nosferatus iriam buscar vingança. No mínimo, uma outra Guerra se desencadearia, e só acabaria com o extermínio de ambos os lados."

Max caiu em uma cadeira. Olhava para os desenhos como se estivesse doente.

"O que devemos fazer?"

"Penetrar no esgoto, desativar cada bomba e trazê-las para cá, para maior estudo."

"E precisava de um briefing tão grande para isso?"

O Príncipe riu.

"Só queria que você entendesse que não há margem de erros para esse trabalho."

Max o olhou seriamente. O Príncipe o entregou um walk-talk.

"Você comandará a equipe. São cinqüenta Nosferatus. Encontre com eles no quintal, estão esperando suas ordens Boa sorte."

Max andou até a porta. Olhou para o Príncipe.

"Eu não preciso."

Max saiu para o quintal. Cinqüenta vampiros estavam parados, olhando para ele. O quintal tinha o dobro da área da casa, um pequeno laguinho com uma ponte em cima, três bonecos de metal e algumas árvores. Um vampiro saiu do grupo e foi falar com ele.

"Senhor Max, o que faremos?"

"Quero dez grupos de quatro pessoas. Preciso de contato direto com cada grupo, que deverão se chamar ar, ne, vu, ce, do, te, as, ve, la, aro. Os restantes irão comigo, seremos o grupo aroar."

Ele pegou o mapa do esgoto com o vampiro que falou com ele, pegou uma caneta e escreveu os números de um a onze no lugar das bombas.

"Todos devem ver esse mapa e prestar atenção. Essas são as bombas que cada grupo deve pegar."

O mapa passou na mão de cada grupo recém formado até chegar novamente até Max. Ele guardou o mapa em um bolso interno.

"Vão."

Os grupos se ajeitaram um a um na ponte. Quando um grupo subia nela, apertavam um botão escondido e a ponte descia até o subsolo. Um dos vampiros do grupo de Max se dirigiu a ele.

"Senhor Max, sinto muito, mas a área do subsolo é restrita a soldados do Príncipe de Las Vegas. Devemos entrar nos esgotos por outro lugar."

Max concordou com a cabeça. Ele e o grupo saíram da casa e entraram no esgoto. Max retirou o mapa do bolso e o entregou a um vampiro.

"Tome, devemos chegar na bomba de número onze, por favor, nos guie."

O vampiro olhou para o mapa atentamente.

"Mas senhor, esta bomba é a mais afastada, em baixo de um depósito de gás."

"Sim, esta parece ser a mais protegida, já que sua explosão será maior. Seria justo que o maior grupo ficasse com ela."

Os vampiros se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça. O que estava com o mapa o estudou por alguns minutos.

"Me sigam."

Começou a correr e todos correram atrás dele.


	11. Explosive night

O esgoto era formado por diversos túneis interligados, que levavam a água usada para uma área onde seria tratada e reutilizada pelos humanos. Estava infestado de ratos que fugiam com o barulho dos passos dos vampiros que corriam por todos os cantos.

"Droga. Quanto falta?" Max perguntou impaciente ao vampiro que guiava o grupo.

"Uma boa parte do caminho. Teremos que percorrer metade da Cidade."

Periodicamente eles paravam, para verificarem qual túnel teriam que pegar.

O guia parou com um salto, indicando os outros a pararem também. Todos se agacharam. Max cheirou o ar.

"É cheiro de humano."

"Sim, eu também senti." O guia respondeu.

"Qual a distância até a bomba?" Max começou a murmurar.

"Oitocentos metros"

Max se virou para os outros vampiros.

"Vocês, vão por aquele túnel." Apontou para uma passagem à direita. "Vocês devem se apressar e chegar lá alguns segundos antes de mim." Ele apontou para um no canto. "Você virá comigo e com o guia, seremos a emboscada."

Alguém estava ajoelhado no chão. À sua volta, alguns ratos estavam mortos, presos ao chão por facas. A pessoa se levantou. Tinha em sua mão esquerda uma bolsa, e na direita, algo similar a uma chave de fenda. Estava mexendo em um grande aparelho, duas vezes o seu tamanho, que pendia do chão ao teto. Tinha estampado em seu rosto um sorriso morto.

Ele se virou ao ouvir som de água sendo pisada.

"Mais um rato?" Sua voz era rouca. Usava um óculos que o permitia enxergar no escuro e uma pesada roupa de borracha. Ele pegou uma faca e atirou no chão à distância. Ela escorregou e bateu na parede. "Hã?"

Nesse momento, dois vampiros surgiram, pegando apoio na parede, pularam em direção ao humano. Ele rapidamente tirou do saco duas bolinhas negras e as atirou nos vampiros. No exato momento que elas encostaram neles, os dois explodiram.

Mais dois vampiros chegaram correndo, mas tiveram o mesmo destino. Uma fina fumaça branca encheu o ar. O humano começou a rir. Virou-se e continuou a mexer na enorme máquina à sua frente.

"Hei!"

O humano se virou. Um vampiro mais baixo e vestindo um enorme sobretudo e óculos pretos estava ali, parado de braços cruzados.

O humano tirou da bolsa uma bola e tacou em Max. Ele sacou a espada e cortou a bolinha em dois pedaços, que caíram no chão.

O humano pegou mais duas bolinhas e as tacou, mas Max pegou suas armas e atirou. Dois tiros certeiros. As balas bateram nas paredes e ricochetearam. Houve mais um tiro, e o silêncio tomou conta.

Max deu um passo para frente. Com um rápido movimento de sua espada, cortou a bolsa do humano. Algumas facas e bolinhas pretas caíram no chão, soltando uma fumaça branca.

Quando tudo clareou, o humano encontrou-se com uma espada encostada em sua garganta, pronta para cortá-la. Ele começou a rir.

"Se quer me matar, mate-me."

Max olhou para ele sério.

"Não quero te matar. Não posso te matar."

"Pode! Ninguém vai ver! Mate o humano insignificante!"

"Então me diga onde está o dispositivo."

Mais seis vampiros chegaram. O humano começou a rir.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Algumas equipes entraram em contato comigo, avisando que as bombas eram grandes de mais para serem removidas, e que estavam ligadas a uma bomba-mãe, que determinaria a explosão simultânea das outras bombas. Mas a bomba-mãe deveria estar à mesma distância de todas as outras bombas."

"Do que você está falando?" Ele continuava a rir.

"Mas você não quer explodir todas as bombas simultaneamente. Antes da destruição, você quer o caos. Assim, pelos metros de corredores do esgoto, as primeiras bombas a explodirem seriam os que fornecem energia à cidade, e depois, a periferia. Você queria trancar os vampiros do centro em uma nuvem de prata, para depois os explodir."

O humano começou a rir mais alto. Os vampiros tomaram uma posição defensiva.

"Você é realmente um vampiro esperto! Mas não pode descobrir onde o dispositivo está!" Ele riu mais alto. Enquanto ria, pôs a língua para fora. Max rapidamente botou a espada de lado e botou uma mão dentro da boca do humano. Arregalou os olhos.

"Senhor!" Um dos vampiros o chamou. "Acredito que é um dispositivo cardiovascular."

"Sim. Ele provavelmente está em seu coração, e quando este parar de bombear o sangue, o dispositivo será ativado. Ele estava tentando se matar."

Max arrastou o humano para longe da máquina. Um vampiro o amordaçou, e eles o jogaram no chão.

Max olhou da máquina para a água no chão. Estava com uma cor prateada.

"Droga!"

Na máquina, uma bala havia atingido uma pequena cápsula de vidro, que armazenava o pó de prata que seria espalhado na explosão. O pó havia escorrido pela cápsula, que era inclinada e estava se juntando à água do esgoto.

"Precisamos achar um jeito de desativar essa bomba, rápido!"

Dois vampiros se aproximaram dela, e a examinaram por alguns minutos. Um deles finalmente se pronunciou.

"Senhor! Essa realmente é a bomba-mãe, mas está em uma delicada situação. Se nós conseguirmos a abrir e retirarmos o hardware de comunicação, ela não poderá explodir com o dispositivo, e será facilmente desarmada."

"Bom, podem começar!" Max ordenou.

"Mas, se nós errarmos alguma coisa, o estado delicado dela pode a acionar e ela explodirá."

"Acho que precisamos falando com o Príncipe."

Eles começaram a pegar as facas do humano no chão, quando este começou a tremer descontroladamente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Max berrou.

Um vampiro se abaixou, verificou seus olhos e seu pulso. O humano acalmou, rindo fracamente.

"Ele parece estar envenenado. Pode morrer a qualquer instante!"

Max socou a parede, soltando um urro de raiva.

"Rápido, abram essa bomba e desarmem isso, sem errar!" Ordenou aos vampiros que examinaram a bomba. "Tente mantê-lo vivo!" Falou ao que diagnosticou o humano. "Retirem as facas e os corpos desse beco!" Ordenou aos vampiros restantes. Ele se afastou e observou os dois peritos em bombas trabalharem.

Eles cuidadosamente separaram o casco que a protegia, e se depararam com um complexo sistema de fios e cápsulas de pólvora. Vagarosamente, eles tentaram se infiltrar pelos fios, até chegarem a uma placa verde.

"Esse é o centro da bomba. Ele recebe a informação do receptor e aquece a pólvora. Parece que isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei."

Max estava impaciente. Os dois peritos tentavam descobrir qual seria o componente receptor, e tomavam cuidado para não acionar a bomba acidentalmente. O vampiro que estava cuidando do humano verificava periodicamente sua respiração e seu pulso. Os outros três vampiros deixavam o Príncipe e os outros soldados que ajudaram na operação a par do que estava acontecendo.

"Falta meia hora para o amanhecer." Max informou.

"Senhor..." Um vampiro o chamou.

"Sim?"

Max se virou. O humano estava se debatendo e tremendo mais que a outra vez.

"Não posso fazer nada, ele vai morrer!" O vampiro berrou.

Max deu um passo para trás.

"Apressem-se!" Berrou para os peritos. Os outros vampiros ficaram em alerta.

"Estamos fazendo nosso melhor!"

"Não é o suficiente! Afastem-se" Berrou mais alto.

"Como senhor?"

"SAIAM DA FRENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS!"

Os vampiros se afastaram da bomba. E correrem para longe de Max.

Max pegou sua espada, e em um único movimento, cortou a placa da bomba em quatro pedaços.

O humano parou de respirar.


	12. Meeting

O silêncio tomou conta dos corredores. A água prateada começou a voltar para sua cor natural lentamente. A bomba estava aberta, com mais da metade de seus fios e peças destruídos.

Max embainhou a espada e deu uma longa bufada. Os outros vampiros o encaravam com medo em suas expressões. Ele olhou para todos rapidamente.

"Nunca gostei de tecnologia avançada. É complicada de mais." Fez uma longa pausa enquanto examinava a bomba. "Lembrem-se de recolherem tudo e levarem até o Príncipe."

Ele começou a andar lentamente pelo esgoto, pelo caminho de volta.

O Príncipe estava sentado em sua mesa com olhar receoso. Não havia papéis em sua mesa, apenas três garrafas de sangue vazias e uma pela metade. Ele estava tomando uma pequena taça, tremendo o suficiente para ter dificuldade para acertar a boca de primeira.

A porta se abriu e Max entrou na sala. O Príncipe se levantou, derramando o sangue que estava bebendo na mesa.

"Acho que sua equipe vai ter um longo trabalho de pesquisa." Max se virou para sair da sala, mas voltou-se para o Príncipe. "Espero o pagamento amanhã na minha porta?"

O Príncipe concordou e Max saiu da sala. Ele tornou-se a sentar. Guardou a garrafa de sangue em uma gaveta e jogou as três vazias em uma pequena lixeira. Andou até o grande cofre oposto à sua mesa. Digitou uma longa combinação de números em um teclado escondido, e depois girou as grandes barras que pendiam no meio do cofre três vezes. Ele se abriu e o Príncipe entrou.

Escuridão. Vazio total.

A porta do cofre se abriu novamente, na noite seguinte, e o Príncipe de Las Vegas saiu de dentro. Sua mesa estava limpa. Ele andou até ela e se sentou na cadeira. Clicou em um botão em um pequeno radinho.

"Por favor, traga os resultados de ontem."

Apenas alguns segundos depois entrou um vampiro alto e magro, com um grande manto branco. Sua voz era grossa e melosa.

"Senhor, só conseguiram retirar três bombas até agora, mas já conseguimos fazer um bom estudo nelas. Todas possuem o mesmo mecanismo de explosão, e uma tecnologia com prata impressionante. O pó de prata usado nas bombas é noventa e oito por cento puro, e extremamente letal nesses meios"

O Príncipe levantou a mãe e ele parou

"Isso é o suficiente pare mim. Procure por todas as minas em vinte quilômetros da cidade. Para o pó de prata permanecer puro, não deve haver uma grande viajem até seu destino."

"Sim, senhor." O vampiro disse antes entregar alguns papéis ao Príncipe e sair da sala.

O Príncipe começou a lê-los. Diziam basicamente do que as bombas eram formadas, a quantidade de pó de prata que acharam, explicava o mecanismo das bombas e tinham mais algumas informações extras e notas pessoais dos pesquisadores.

_Os clãs mais poderosos nunca admitiriam tal maneira de exterminar os vampiros. Todos prezam pela segurança dos humanos. Esse novo clã deve estar se financiando, sem ajuda de outros. Mas precisaria de uma grande quantia de dinheiro. Humanos, selvagens e gananciosos, não fariam nada de graça, mesmo por um motivo tão... 'Nobre'. Seu líder ou membros importantes devem estar dentre os mais ricos das Américas._

Ele olhou pela sala, procurando algo que o ajudaria a pensar. Não tinha janelas, mas belos quadros pendurados nas paredes. Ele se concentrou um, onde um unicórnio era acariciado por uma princesa em um vestido medieval.

_Arte. Bombas são uma arte. Se a fizermos com capricho, nos surpreenderemos. Quem instalou as bombas tinha acesso fácil ao esgoto, e é impossível passar algo tão grande pelos bueiros. Quem as instalou tinha acesso à estação de tratamento humana. Eles devem voltar ao perceber que a cidade não explodiu._

O Príncipe rapidamente esticou sua mão para o rádio, e disse calmamente, mesmo estando eufórico por dentro.

"Quero as fitas de segurança do sistema de tratamento dos humanos."

"Senhor, o sistema é controlado pelo Príncipe Ivon" Uma fraca voz respondeu do outro lado.

"Chame o Okato Max agora. Diga que é urgente, e marque um encontro com O Príncipe Ivon para agora."

"Sim senhor."

Max entrou na sala guiado por um vampiro baixo, que saiu, com um sinal do Príncipe. Ele se sentou.

"Max, sabe como funciona o modelo de Príncipe nas cidades controladas por Nosferatos?"

"Sim. Em Las Vegas, você é o Príncipe e controla todos os aspectos relacionados a nós na cidade e redondezas."

"Isso seria o certo, mas em Las Vegas, eu sou apenas o Príncipe com maior poder. Há ainda dois outros Príncipes em Las Vegas, que vieram depois, am conseguiram atingir alguma coisa. O Príncipe Ivon, por exemplo, controla a área de limpeza da cidade, e tem influência em algumas áreas residenciais."

"E eu entro nisso..."

"Eu preciso de você para me acompanhar com um encontro com ele."

"Eu?"

"Sim. Encontros entre Príncipes necessitam de terceiros, um guarda-costa para cada Príncipe."

"E por que eu?"

"Ivon vai se enganar por seu tamanho, e tentar alguma coisa. Eu preciso ver s ele está por dentro da crise das bombas."

Max concordou coma cabeça. O Príncipe se levantou e fez sinal para que ele o seguisse. Os dois foram até uma pequena garagem no outro lado da rua, onde entraram em um grande carro de luxo, em que um motorista já os esperava. Entraram e ele começou a dirigir.

O carro parou na frente de uma construção baixa, com grandes vidraças transparentes cobrindo toda a parede exterior, revelando dois andares de mesas.

Max e o Príncipe subiram por uma escada lateral coberta por um tapete vermelho, viraram para a esquerda e passaram por grandes portas de vidro, e continuaram por um corredor.

Max parou repentinamente e olhou para o lado. Lá, estava um espelho escuro, retangular, com uma moldura de prata, com desenhos estranhos. Max se aproximou. Fazia mais de dois meses que não se via.

Em volta de sua imagem escurecida pelo espelho que aparentava ter acumulado sujeira do ar por mais de mil anos, estava uma aura negra, não muito grande. Em volta do Príncipe, a aura negra era mais grossa, e já não seguia corretamente o contorno do sue corpo.

"O... O que é isso?" Max gaguejou.

"É um espelho negro, feito de forma que eu desconheço. A aura negra em volta de você é a quantidade de sangue alheio que você já consumiu. Não foi muito, então a aura é pequena. Eu, por exemplo, já bebi o sangue de milhares de humanos diferentes, e por isso minha aura é maior."

"Mas para que isso?"

"Alguns nosferatos acreditam que o espelho é um passo para a salvação, que quanto menor sua aura, mais fácil sua cura será. Mas eu mesmo não acredito nisso. Muito menos acho que temos uma maldição. Isso é uma benção, obtivemos a vida eterna, o jeito de viver na escuridão é apenas um conforto para mim."

Max voltou a olhar o espelho, mas o Príncipe continuou pelo corredor. Quando ele chegou na porta de vidro que finalmente levava ao restaurante, Max correu para o alcançar.

"Creio que o senhor Ivon nos espera." O Príncipe disse a um vampiro vestido elegantemente, que estava atrás de um livro em um pedestal.

"Sim, senhor" Ele disse um pouco hesitante, e chamou um garçom, que os guiou até uma mesa escondia, que não dava para ser vista por outras.

Em uma cadeira estava sentado um vampiro de cabelo branco, posto para trás, com um terno também todo branco, e do lado dele, um vampiro grande, com cara amarrada. O Príncipe sentou-se na outra cadeira da mesa, no lado oposto, e Max se posicionou ao lado dele do mesmo jeito que o outro vampiro.

Max olhou do Príncipe Ivon para o Príncipe de Las Vegas. Esse último estava vestindo apenas uma simples roupa com detalhes brancos e vermelhos, presa por um cinto dourado, o que não combinava com o ambiente do local.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, até O príncipe, que até ali esteve olhando o menu de sangues se pronunciou.

"Esse parece ser bom, não concorda?" Ele perguntou para o Príncipe Ivone, apontando para a foto de uma garrafa no menu.

"Sim... Esteja à vontade." A voz dele era rouca.

Eles pediram a garrafa para o garçom, que esperara ali ansioso, e que voltou a trazendo rapidamente, e não demorou a voltar a fazer outras coisas.

Os dois príncipes tomaram um gole do sangue ao mesmo tempo.

"Realmente, uma ótima escola" O Príncipe disse, com expressão feliz.

Houve uma longa pausa. Ele tomou mais um gole, mas o Príncipe Ivone o encarou.

"Príncipe de Las Vegas..." Suas voz parecia estar mais rouca, como se tivesse algo preso em sua garganta. "Não creio que me chamou aqui para tomarmos uma bela taça de sangue europeu juntos."

"Príncipe Ivone..." O Príncipe botou a taça na mesa e o encarou também. "Tenho uma pergunta importante para lhe fazer."

"Prossiga." Ele disse firme.

"Quão boa tem sido sua inspeção do sistema de tratamento de esgoto humano, o qual, da ultima vez que eu chequei, estava sob seu comando, e era a única entrada para o esgoto da cidade."

O príncipe Ivone olhou para seu segurança, que retornou o olhar.

"A estação foi tomada."

O príncipe engasgou com o gole de sangue que estava tomando e quase caiu da cadeira.

"Tomada? Por humanos?" Sua voz tomou um tom mais alto. "E você não avisou aos outros Príncipes? E não tomou medidas preventivas?"

"Não havia nada para se fazer! A estação fica a mais de quatro quilômetros da cidade, e foi uma emboscada. Eles estavam bem armados. Apenas um conseguiu fugir." Ivone também exaltou sua voz.

"Ele disse algo importante?"

"Os atacantes eram do novo Clã que se formou. Eles atacaram pouco antes do pôr do sol, mas mataram todos os goonis antes dos vampiros guardas acordarem. Pouco depois, tentei enviar um contra-ataque, mas eles estavam muito bem reforçados. Não pensei que eles fossem tentar algo."

"Eles tentaram..." O Príncipe se acalmou. "Precisamos conseguir a estação de volta..

"Precisamos?" O Príncipe Ivon quase berrou. "Você só quer tomá-la para você. Eu cuidarei disso sozinho."

"Acho que a loucura o subiu à cabeça. Vou discutir isso com o outro Príncipe."

"Deixe-o fora disso! Em duas semanas eu terei a estação de volta."

"Qualquer dia nas mãos humanas aquilo é arriscado!" Ele voltou a se exaltar.

"Aquilo pertence a mim! A MIM! Eu levei anos para ter posse da estação, e não vou perdê-la para você!"

"Você já a perdeu para os humanos!" Os dois estavam levantados, quase berrando. O resto do restaurante ficou em silêncio.

"Mas ainda posso tê-la de volta!"

"Desista! Ela não é mais sua a mais de um mês! Ou você se junta a mim, e depois a dividimos, ou o melhor tomará posse dela!"

O príncipe Ivon abaixou a cabeça e abriu um discreto sorriso.

"Você deveria ter trazido um guarda-costas melhor." Ele disse tão baixo que só seu próprio guarda-costas pôde ouvir, quem nesse mesmo instante, puxou o braço de Max e uma adaga de seu bolso ao mesmo tempo, pondo a lâmina dessa na altura do coração dele, e o Príncipe Ivon retirou uma arma e a apontou para o coração do Príncipe de Las Vegas.

"Isso é o desespero, Ivon?"

"Eu vou contar até cinco. Se você não assinar um contrato me dando suas forças, eu matarei seu ajudante na sua frente, e depois o matarei." Ele retirou um papel e uma caneta de uam pasta escondida.

"Parece que você veio preparado para isso..."

"UM"

"O medo da perda realmente nos leva a fazer doideiras."

"DOIS"

"Tenho apenas uma sugestão para você."

"TRÊS"

"Aumente esse tempo, para poupar a vida de seu guarda costas."

"QUATRO" Houve certa hesitação.

"Eu te avisei." Ele se virou para Max. "Não tenha dó."

"CINCO"

Max rapidamente pôs a ponta de seus de seus dedos entre seu corpo e o braço do guarda-costa, e se concentrou em suas unhas que cresceram. Ele cortou o braço dele, que fraquejou por alguns segundos, o suficiente para Max deslizar para baixo e entortar o pescoço, agarrando a mão com a adaga do guarda costas e o apunhalando com sua própria arma.

Max se afastou e o guarda-costa caído no chão que apodrecia rapidamente. Ivon apontou a arma para ele, mas Max sacou a espada e cortou a mão dele. A arma caiu a seus pés e ele pisou em cima dela. Max se aproximou dele.

"Não sou um ajudante. Estou apenas pagando uma dívida."

O Príncipe Ivon se afastou para trás e caiu da cadeira. Max pôs a espada na altura de seu coração.

"Chega, Max." Ele se levantou e se virou para Ivon. "Não assinarei isso. Você retornará para sua mansão e não sairá dela por um mês. Eu cuidarei da estação de tratamento, e você não tocará mais no assunto. Aí, talvez eu esqueça que você me ameaçou." Ele tomou um último gole e começou a sair. "Bou nii, Vorg Ivon." Ele saiu apressado do restaurante e Max o seguiu.

Os dois entraram no carro que estivera os esperando na frente do prédio, que começou a andar logo em seguida.

"Max..." O Príncipe se virou para ele. "Acertei em te chamar para essa missão. Mas temo que ainda não acabou. Mandarei uma patrulha de goonis para o esgoto, e-"

"Goonis?"

"Sim. Assim como o nome sugere, um gooni é um servo, um humano que nós mordemos algumas vezes, e assim, eles se sentem obrigados a servirem aquele que o mordeu, na esperança do processo ser terminado. São nossos olhos de dia."

"Entendo..."

"Mas amanhã você deve estar na minha sala, vinte minutos após o sol se pôr, para partirmos em direção à estação. Farei um ataque com todas as minhas forças, e quero que você vá. Lembre-se, vinte minutos após o sol se pôr."

"Então será um conflito?"

"Sim. Já estava na hora de você ver como é o mundo fora de Las Vegas. Esteja preparado."

"Sempre."

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o carro parou.

"Você desce aqui." O Príncipe falou para Max logo antes da porta do carro se abrir.

Ele consentiu e saiu do carro.

Max entrou na sala do Príncipe. Ele estava sentado como sempre, mas nas duas cadeiras na frente da sua mesa, estavam dois vampiros, altos, usando mantos negros que os escondia por completo. Em um sofá no na parede oposta à porta estava um vampiro vestindo uma armadura de aço, com diversos compartimentos por todo o corpo, e um pequeno capacete que deixava aparecer apenas seus olhos, nariz e boca.

"Bem vindo, Max. Quero que conheça Lusi, Nuti, e Menilatu." Ele apontou para os dois vampiros na mesa e depois para o sentado no sofá. "Eles são meus Okatos de elite. Vocês quatro vão ser a força principal no ataque de hoje."

Os três encararam para Max.

"Os soldados já estão a caminho. Vocês entraram no esgoto e devem chegar por volta de meia noite. Deve haver grande resistência dentro do esgoto, que leva diretamente para dentro da estação, mas vocês devem passar por todas as barreiras. Quebrem o que precisar, Matem quem precisar. Essa é a única chance que teremos. O bueiro está aberto, e um mapa será entregue a cada um de vocês. Boa sorte, e tentem não morrerem."

Os dois na frente acenaram, e ao mesmo tempo se levantaram e saíram da sala, encarando Max, que estava a apenas alguns passos da porta.

O outro vampiro levantou quando os dois saíram de vista. Ele chegou bem perto de Max. Seus olhos eram cinza, e era apenas um pouco mais alto que ele.

"Não me atrapalhe." Sua voz era suave e firme. Ele saiu.

Max olhou para o Príncipe, mas ele parecia estar distraído lendo algo em sua mesa. Ele saiu da sala em um passo rápido em direção ao bueiro.


	13. The attack

Max estava atrás dos outros okatos enquanto corriam pelo esgoto. Entraram em um corredor reto há alguns minutos e continuariam nele até depois do horizonte.

Lusi parou, acompanhado de Nuti, mas Menilatu continuou correndo até estar três passos na frente deles. Max parou um pouco atrás.

"A saída é apenas a cinco minutos de corrida daqui." Lusi olhou para um relógio que ele tirou de um bolso interno de seu manto. "Estamos dez minutos adiantados. Só chegarão aqui daqui a cinco minutos. Podemos descansar." Sua voz era grossa.

Ele e Nuti sentaram na água suja, mas Menilatu começou a andar de um lado para o outro rapidamente. Max se agachou, sem encostar-se à água. Os dois vampiros vestidos iguais pareciam calmos, e Menilatu parecia estar realmente com pressa. Ele não parava de olhar para o curto caminho que teriam que seguir.

Lusi olhou novamente no relógio dele.

"Podemos ir agora." Ele chamou e Nuti levantou com ele e começaram a correr atrás de Menilatu. Max os seguiu.

Cinco minutos correndo depois eles viraram para a direita e se depararam com uma enorme grade que os separava do mundo exterior. No corredor que estavam agora havia diversas saídas por onde a água escorria. Essas saídas levariam a água até um tanque de areia e outros minerais onde a água perderia as impurezas, depois passaria por um processo estagnado, em que ficaria parado até se livrar de impurezas menores, e então seria fervida por enormes chaminés, para entrar no sistema de encanamento de Las Vegas.

"Precisamos destruir isso!" Menilatu informou. "Deixem comigo!"

"Não!" Max o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse pegar uma bomba em um bolso escondido.

"Como?"

"Nosso trabalho é ajudar na invasão. Estamos aqui para pegar todos que estão protegendo a estação de surpresa, pegando o máximo possível de costas, reduzindo seus números para facilitar a invasão externa."

"Ah! O novato quer dar sugestões!" Ele chegou bem perto de Max. "Eu disse uma vez e não direi de novo. **Não me atrapalhe!**"

Max o fitou e rapidamente sacou sua espada, se jogou para a esquerda e fez um corte de baixo para cima da grade. A espada teve dificuldade para cortá-la, mas Max conseguiu fazê-lo, e um segundo corte da direita para a esquerda.

Ele passou pelo buraco com dificuldade.

"Talvez é **você** que não deva me atrapalhar." Ele começou a andar cautelosamente, sob os olhares pasmos dos outros vampiros.

Lusi e Nuti também passaram péla rachadura com dificuldade e pararam um em cada lado de Max.

"Qual a arma de vocês?" ele perguntou enquanto se agachava para se esconder nas sombras dos guardas que se movimentavam para as grandes paredes de cimento.

"Você vai ver." Os dois responderam em coro. Suas vozes eram quase idênticas.

Max revirou os olhos.

"É de longo alcance, pelo menos?"

"Pode se dizer que sim." Responderam mais uma vez em coro.

Max se levantou e pegou suas duas armas e as recarregou.

"Podem me acompanhar."

Ele as apontou para o lado direito, onde dois vampiros passavam por um tanque de areia e atirou. Os dois caíram imediatamente.

"Silenciadores. Não devemos fazer grande estardalhaço. Vamos."

Ele correu na direção do tanque, e com um pulo chegou até sua tampa, quatro metros acima do chão. Os outros dois o seguiram.

Eles se abaixaram e observaram. Eram quase cinqüenta vampiros, em cima de patamares que os permitiam ver acima do alto muro. Todos atiravam para fora, onde um exército de quase cem soldados retribuía os tiros. O barulho era tão alto que Max mal podia se comunicar com os outros.

"Agora!" Ele tentou berrar mais alto que as explosões das armas. "Fiquem aqui em cima me dando cobertura. Eu me dou melhor com minha katana, então eu vou para lá. Lembrem-se, os mais importantes são os que eu não consigo ver. Quando vocês acabarem com a munição, é melhor vocês irem ao meu encontro para dar mais apoio."

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, e Max deu um pulo, sacou suas armas novamente e esvaziou o cartucho enquanto corria. Ele guardou as armas, pegou sua espada e decapitou um vampiro que olhava assustado para seus companheiros baleados.

Alguns morreram atrás de Max. Os dois em cima do tanque já estavam o ajudando. Max deu um giro e cortou o coração do vampiro que acabara de decapitar, acertando ainda outros dois vampiros que estavam próximos.

Ele deu um salto para a esquerda, parando um patamar superior, onde vários inimigos atiravam para fora da estação.

Max se abaixou, se virou para a esquerda, se contorceu e conseguiu cortar as mãos dos dois que estavam ali. Ele se desvirou rapidamente dos socos que eles tentaram dar, deu um passo largo para a direita e perfurou os dois vampiros na altura do coração ao mesmo tempo, pelo lado.

Ele retirou a espada e antes que eles pudessem cair ele deu um salto para a direita, parando em um patamar mais alto e maior, onde cinco vampiros atiravam granadas para fora. Ele perfurou o coração de um, mas os quatro restantes perceberam o movimento e se viraram, revelando facas de prata.

Max deu um salto para o alto e parou bem no meio deles. Ele se agachou e se levantou rapidamente com um pulo na direção de um deles, agarrou seu braço com a faca e seu pescoço e o usou para se proteger de duas facadas. Tacou o corpo morto no vampiro à sua esquerda, usando o corpo que acabar a de jogar como apoio, ele deu um pulo e caiu em cima de um terceiro vampiro, chutando sua mão com a faca e se contorcendo, para ter seu ataque bloqueado pelo vampiro em que ele jogara o corpo.

RATATATATATATATA

O vampiro atrás de Max que iria lhe dar uma punhalada no coração caiu morto com algumas balas em seu peito. Max se arrastou para o espaço que vagou atrás dele e deu um ataque por cima. Foi bloqueado, mas ele rodou a espada e conseguiu cortar a mão do seu atacante, e rapidamente perfurou seu coração.

Max caiu no chão agarrando sua perna. Acabara de levar um tiro vindo de um patamar inferior. Parecia que toda sua vida estava sendo sugada. A dor era pior do que ter um membro amputado por uma espada de prata ou ter seu corpo explodido completamente por uma bomba.

Ele botou três dedos no buraco, mordeu seus lábios e arrancou a bala da sua perna esquerda e a tacou longe. Seu sangue escuro encharcou o chão e suas calças. Ele se jogou no chão rapidamente para evitar ser atingido novamente.

Pegou a rama da sus perna direita, não atingida e a recarregou com o dispositivo preso em sua calça. Mais alguns tiros passaram por cima dele. Max mirou para baixo e esvaziou sua arma novamente. Dois dos cinco vampiros que atiravam nele caíram, e Max se jogou em cima de outros dois, os fazendo cair no chão, alguns metros abaixo. Ele se levantou, e antes e o terceiro vampiro pudesse reagir, ele cortou a mão dele, jogando sua arma longe e perfurou seu coração.

"Minhas calças novas! Vocês estragaram!"

Ele pegou suas duas armas, as recarregou, e depois de mirar um pouco atirou nos dois vampiros que ainda estavam jogados no chão.

Uma grande explosão distraiu todos ali.

Menilatu saiu correndo da passagem do esgoto carregando um bastão duas vezes o seu tamanho. Ele se apoiou no bastão e deu um salto três vezes maior que o normal, parando no mesmo patamar que Max estava.

Ele esticou seus braços e apertou um botão no seu bastão, o fazendo crescer ainda mais, e o balançou no ar, atingindo vários vampiros que estavam no patamar mais alto, e que a pouco atiravam nos invasores do lado de fora.

Ele apertou mais alguns botões e rajadas de balas de prata saíram da ponta do seu bastão, matando mais vários vampiros.

Menilatu deu um pulo gigantesco, apoiou seu bastão no chão e parou do outro lado da estação, e repetiu o que fizera a pouco, atingindo vários vampiros e os matando.

A porta da estação se abriu e os soldados que restaram do lado de fora entraram na estação, matando os pouco sobreviventes.

Max se jogou no chão, olhando para Menilatu.

Mais tarde, quando a lua já estava descendo e a estação já estava completamente sobre controle do Príncipe de Las Vegas, Max e Menilatu se encontraram.

"Acho que agora você se arrepende por ter me contrariado." Ele falava com tom esnobe. Puxou de dentro de sua armadura fina um pequeno pedaço de aço com diversos botões. "Esse é meu companheiro. Desde o inicio ele me acompanha. É claro que ele recebeu vários melhoramentos como, por exemplo, a esfera de prata."

Ele apertou um botão e uma esfera surgiu da ponta do bastão, e dela, vários espinhos de prata saltaram. Eram compridos o suficiente apenas para penetraram até o coração.

"Tecnologia de ponta. Você não acha nada assim em todo o mundo."

Max admirou a arma por alguns estantes.

"Acho que se eu não estivesse aqui vocês levariam até amanhã para terminar isso." Ele riu. "Acho que o okato prodígio do Príncipe de Las Vegas não é tão prodígio assim. Vou indicá-lo para algum príncipe na Oceania." Ele riu novamente e deu as costas, se virando para a porta de entrada e começando a andar.

Max olhou para o chão. Ele fitou Menilatu andando e começou a correr na direção dele.

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

Menilatu virou para trás e se espantou com Max correndo em sua direção. Ele inclinou o corpo para trás e desviou por pouco do chute do vampiro.

"Além de ruim você não consegue se controlar? Não acredito que o Príncipe chamou alguém assim para fazer parte de seus okatos de elite."

Max sacou sua espada e a posicionou no coração de Menilatu, eu rapidamente fez a mesma coisa com seu bastão.

"Apenas um botão e isso cresce, o perfurando."

"Apenas um movimento e você morre."

"Qual será mais rápido?"

"Vamos ver"


	14. The fight

Max deu um salto para trás, simetricamente com Menilatu.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

Max sacou sua arma do lado direito e deu um disparo. Menilatu sacudiu seu bastão rapidamente e o tiro ricocheteou para longe. Mais três disparos foram dados e mais três ricocheteados.

Max guardou sua arma e sacou sua espada enquanto começou a correr. Menilatu deu um passo para trás, se apoiando com a perna esquerda e depois pulou na direção de Max, dando três giros no ar enquanto ele fazia seu bastão crescer ainda mais, e os espinhos surgir.

Max se virou para trás e se protegeu com a espada, forçando-a para frente e empurrando o oponente, que cambaleou e deu uma cambalhota, voltando a ficar de pé em posição de ataque.

Os dois começaram a correr, e golpearam um ao outro na mesma direção, fazendo um alto barulho de metal se batendo.

Alguns vampiros que ainda estavam do lado de fora da estação fugiam para dentro das estalagens, enquanto outros assistiam a luta de longe.

Os dois permaneceram tentando empurrar o outro por algum tempo.

"Fazemos isso como nossos ancestrais no velho-oeste?" Menilatu perguntou em tom de sarcasmo.

"Fazemos isso pela satisfação de te ver derrotado pelo novato." Max respondeu irritado.

"Acho que você ficará desapontado, então!"

Menilatu forçou o corpo para frente, mas Max conseguiu o impedir e o empurrar para trás, rodando sua espada. O bastão dele rodou, atingindo Max, fazendo seus óculos voarem para longe. Menilatu parou a dois metros de distância, agachado, e Max se apoiou em sua espada para se recuperar do corte ao lado do seu olho esquerdo.

"Isso é um a zero para mim?" Menilatu perguntou se levantando e sorrindo.

"Acho que não." Max sorriu, e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam, refletindo a luz da lua cheia.

Um rastro de sangue encharcava a terra entre os dois, e bem embaixo de Menilatu, uma poça se formava, do sangue escorrendo do corte em sua armadura.

"Como?" Ele estava surpreso. Apalpou o corte. Era fino e profundo.

"Tudo se resume a habilidade, e à perfeição das armas. Você investiu e confiou muito em sua arma, relaxando quanto á sua proteção, a tendo somente como um recipiente para suas bombas."

Menilatu caiu sentado.

"Eu apenas aproveitei o giro da espada e os dispositivos entre sua armadura e você, que ajudaram para fazer o corte."

Menilatu tentou se levantar.

"Eu não me mexeria muito, ou uma bomba pode acabar sendo disparada."

Menilatu olhou para baixo. Riu. Ele apertou algum botão no pescoço da armadura e ela caiu, revelando vários quadrados. Bombas.

Ele se levantou. Estava usando um colete grudado à sua pele. Max cambaleou

Menilatu deu um passo para frente, saindo das calças da armadura. O colete era mais uma segunda pele, com um rasgo na área da barriga. Max deu um passo para trás assustado.

"Não é possível..."

Menilatu agarrou seu capacete e o tirou. A segunda pele dele subia até cobrir o pescoço completamente. Cabelos Ondulados e longos se soltaram e sacudiram no ar. Sua pele era suave, e seu jovem rosto tinha belas voltas.

"Você é... Você é..."

"Sim." A voz de Menilatu estava diferente. Estava mais delicada, como seu corpo, seu rosto, sua pele e suas bochechas, e seus...

Max se deixou cair no chão, largando sua espada.

A vampira deu um passo para frente.

"Menilatu é apenas um nome de disfarce. Eu soube o quanto o Príncipe era machista, e me escondi sob uma armadura e capacete. O velho idiota não saberia o que fazer se soubesse a verdade. Seu melhor okato... É na verdade uma okata." Ela riu.

Max se levantou cambaleando. Estava mais surpreso do que achava que podia ficar.

"Os dois irmãos lá em cima não se contentarão em contar a verdade... Espero que esteja feliz. Você não conseguiu ganhar, mas conseguiu me destruir." Ela apontou para os dois vampiros ainda em cima do tanque, que auxiliaram Max.

Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu.

"As pessoas não reagem tão exageradamente quando descobrem a verdade. É claro que reagiriam se soubessem que eu tenho que matá-los quando eles descobrem." Ela riu

Max segurou sua espada com força.

"Não se preocupe. Não adianta te matar. Os dois idiotas ali em cima são ótimos em fugir."

Ela deu as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta.

"Espere!" Max gritou surpreendendo tanto a ele quanto e Menilatu.

Ela se virou.

"Qual o seu nome verdadeiro então?" ele perguntou hesitante.

Ela deu uma leve risada.

"É... Lara." Ela virou e mais uma vez começou a andar.

"Espere!" Max gritou novamente.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou em quanto se virava.

"Quantos anos você tinha antes de virar uma vampira?" ele gaguejou em cada palavra.

Lara pensou por alguns instantes.

"Faz tanto tempo que eu não penso nisso... Acho que uns... Dezesseis, dezessete anos..."

Ela se virou novamente e tornou a andar em direção à porta. Max a observou até ela sair de vista. Ele olhou para a lua que se abaixava no céu.

Max se virou para trás. Os dois vampiros que há pouco observavam haviam sumido. Ele começou a andar em direção á entrada do esgoto.

_Acho que eu preciso de algumas taças de sangue para assimilar essa informação toda..._

Na noite seguinte, Max foi convocado na sala do Príncipe. Ele se sentou na cadeira de costume, e o Príncipe parecia mais eufórico.

"Max, muito obrigado. Você ajudou não só a reconquistar uma área de grande importância, mas também a inserir uma região de controle importante para meu domínio."

Max abaixou a cabeça.

"É só. Eu lhe informarei quando tiver mais um serviço para você. O que deverá ser breve..."

Max se levantou e foi até a porta. Ele parou poucos passos antes dela.

"Senhor..."

"Sim?" O Príncipe olhou para ele.

"O que houve com... Menilatu?"

O príncipe riu.

"Por que grande interesse nele? Ou eu quero dizer... Nela?"

Max levou um susto.

"Você já sabe, então?"

"Eu soube no terceiro mês que ela me serviu. Então eu decidi dar uma chance para uma vampira... Tentar mudar um pouco... A mesma mudança que fiz quando alguém que virou vampiro a menos de um mês como um okato meu, como fiz com você."

"Talvez algumas mudanças sejam boas, não é?"

"Realmente... Realmente..."

Max saiu da sala para ir ao lugar que geralmente ia quando não tinha trabalho, um bar local para vampiros e humanos, onde ele conseguia sangue bom e barato e sempre arranjava algo para passar o tempo.


	15. Secret place

"Então eu disse pra ele que eu já tinha feito, mas eu ainda não tinha feito. Hehehe. Hic. Então eu desci e vim aqui, você sabe, por que eu sempre venho aqui quando faço algo de errado. Hic. Que nem noutro dia, hic, o maldito falou que ia me despedir. Hehehe. Hic. Ninguém me despede. NINGUÉM ME DESPEDE! Hic. Então eu pequei dois canudos. Hic. Hehehe. Espera um pouco aí... Hei, garçom, me dá mais dois desse, meu amigo já acabou o dele também... Hic. Glub glub glub glub glub. Hic. Esses copos de hoje em dia são muito pequenos. Hehehe. Hic. Mas como eu tava falando, na casa de praia... Não, não era disso que eu tava falando. Hic. Era do miserável do meu chefe. Eu peguei dois canudos e, hic, eu enfiei os dois no pescoço do meu chefe, e botei os canudos numa máquina de sucção. Hehehe. Você não vai querer isso, vai? Não? Então eu vou pegar. Glub glub glub glub glub. Hic. Aí eu botei os canudos numa máquina de sucção. Hehehe. E a máquina sugou todo o sangue do filho da hic..."

O humano estava vestindo um macacão manchado, sua barba não era feita há dias e suas olheiras podiam até mesmo o assustar se ele se olhasse no espelho para pentear seu cabelo crespo de bagunçado. O branco dos seus olhos estava mais vermelho do que brancos e ele estava bêbado de mais para andar.

Sentado ao seu lado, também no balcão do bar escuro, estava uma figura de capuz, escondida completamente sob suas vestes. Algumas horas atrás, a figura chegou até o humano e ofereceu uma bebida para ele, e desde então o humano havia bebido tanto por ele quanto pelo ser encapuzado.

"Hic. Então eu deixei o corpo dele no chão. Hehehe. Os idiotas vão achar quer foi um vampiro. Hehehe. Hic."

"Por favor, senhor, acho que você já bebeu muito. Senhor,s e importa de levar nosso amigo para fora, antes que ele vomite no chão?" O barman falou com o humano bêbado e o ser encapuzado.

O ser de capuz se levantou e arrastou o humano bêbado para fora do bar e os dois entraram em um beco alguns metros mais adiante na rua. Ele jogou o humano contra a parede de pedra que fechava o beco e se agachou, para poder encarar o humano.

"Hei! Você não é um bom senhor... Hic. Você é... Você é... Hic. Blué!" O humano vomitou, e o ser com capuz escapou por pouco, dando um salto e um giro para trás. Ele segurou o capuz e u puxou para trás, o transformando na gola do sobretudo. Ele pegou um elástico e prendeu seu cabelo com um rabo de cavalo. Sorriu, revelando grandes caninos afiados.

"Então você acha que pode pôr a culpa de um assassinato em um Nosferatu?"

Max Foi até um telefone público próximo e ligou para um número que estava em um bolso escondido no sobretudo.

"Sim?" A voz atrás do telefone chamou.

"Aqui é o okato Max, e preciso falar com o príncipe".

"Espere um instante" A voz se silenciou, e alguns segundos depois, uma segunda pessoa falou atrás do telefone.

"Max, em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Estou ligando sobre o ultimo trabalho."

"Sim... Sim... O caso do humano assassinado por um vampiro... Você achou alguma pista no local em que te mandei procurar?"

"Uma pista? Não. Eu achei o culpado."

Max percebeu o silêncio pasmo do príncipe. Ele pediu para o Príncipe mandar um carro e deu o endereço exato.

Alguns minutos depois, um grande carro preto apareceu, e atrás dele se abriu uma porta, de onde saíram dois vampiros enormes vestindo preto, que agarraram o humano sob a custódia de Max com tanta violência que quase arrancaram os braços dele.

O humano e os vampiros entraram no carro e ele partiu rapidamente, deixando Max sozinho.

O vampiro andou um pouco até sua moto, que estava escondida nas sombras, a ligou e começou a vagar pelas ruas da cidade.

Ele parou em frente a uma construção de apenas um andar. Tinha as janelas com insufilme preto, tinha a porta de madeira escura, e era pintado de preto, se escondendo na escuridão.

Max abriu a porta e entrou em um cômodo escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas velas. Não tinha mais de cinco metros de largura, mas se estendia por mais de dez. era repleto de pequenas salinhas completamente lacradas, mais de vinte por todo o seu comprimento. Um tapete vermelho escuro ligava a porta de cada salinha, com a porta principal e um balcão no final. As paredes eram totalmente pretas, dando um ar mórbido para o local.

Um vampiro saiu de uma salinha e passou pela porta que levava à rua. Max andou rapidamente até o balcão.

"Sim senhor, posso ajudá-lo? Gostaria de alguma coisa?" Um vampiro bem arrumado se dirigiu a Max. Ele tinha um longo bigode e cara de francês.

Max pegou um papel de seu bolso escondido que tinha aquele endereço. Ele o achara no bar em que normalmente ia, esquecido por um vampiro de terno.

"Alguém me sugeriu vir aqui... Qual o serviço que vocês fornecem?"

O vampiro bem arrumado encarou Max por alguns instantes.

"Nós temos o melhor serviço de sangue. O de melhor qualidade e o mais fresco! O senhor estaria interessado em algum?"

Max pensou, encarando o vampiro bem arrumado.

"Quero o de melhor qualidade. Não se preocupe, eu tenho dinheiro." Ele pegou um saco de couro escuro e despejou alguns sagis.

"Serão quatrocentos!" O homem disse sem tirar os olhos das moedas.

Max separou as moedas e guardou o resto de volta no saco e o guardou no bolso secreto do sobretudo.

O homem bem vestido guardou o dinheiro em uma grande gaveta e falou algo para um microfone escondido. Pouco tempo se passou e ele pôs dois dedos no ouvido direito, recebendo uma mensagem de volta.

"A segunda porta à esquerda, por favor." Ele disse sinalizando.

Max andou cautelosamente e entrou na salinha.

As paredes eram brancas e iluminadas por um candelabro no teto, e no canto havia um pequeno alçapão. Ele se abriu, e um pequeno elevador ergueu uma humana. O elevador se posicionou na altura do chão.

Era uma caucasiana, não passava dos vinte anos, vestia apenas um short mal-feito e um tope, sujos. Parecia que ele não tomava banho há dias, e fedia como uma criança depois de um dia inteiro brincando ao sol.

Fora isso, a humana parecia bem alimentada, mas assustada. Ela se encolhia no canto e murmurava algo tão baixo que somente ela poderia ouvir.

_Eu devo... Morder a humana? Sugar seu sangue? Isso é proibido de se fazer em Las Vegas sem o consentimento do humano..._

'Por favor, tente não secar nossos humanos. Obrigado, a Gerência.' Isso estava escrito em uma placa ao lado da porta.

"Humana... Qual o seu nome?"

A humana encarou Max. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo.

"C12"

"Como?"

"Meu nome é C12"

"C12?"

"Sim. Pelo menos é assim que me chamam por aqui. Não me lembro do meu nome antes disso."

"Quando te trouxeram para cá?"

"Quando eu tinha apenas dez anos me raptaram e me trouxeram para cá. Desde então eles nos fazem manter uma dieta restrita, e nos mantém sob péssimas condições de higiene. E um dia por semana me trazem aqui para cima quando um de vocês me morde."

A humana olhou para cima.

"Mas você foi o único que perguntou o meu nome."

Max agarrou a humana pelos braços e o empurrou contra a parede. Ele olhou para trás, acima da porta e viu uma discreta câmera.

"Aquilo é só câmera ou também tem escuta?" Ele se aproximou do pescoço da humana."

"Eu acho que é só câmera."

"Pelas leis dos Príncipes de Las Vegas, para o conforto mútuo de Nosferatus e Humanos, eu não posso te morder dentro do perímetro da cidade a não ser que você permita." Ele murmurou quase encostando seus dentes no pescoço sedento do humano. "Você permite que eu o morda? Só assim eu posso ajudá-los a escapar."

"Sim... Sim... Eu permito." A humana chorou."

Max chegou perto do pescoço do humano, mas logo se afastou. Ele puxou seu pulso e injetou seus dentes nos pulsos dele, acertando suas veias perfeitamente. Ele sugou. O instinto animal tomou posse dele. Ele queria sugar. Ele precisava sugar.

Max se afastou, e o humano, já pálido, caiu no chão. Max passou a língua nos dentes pegando o resto de sangue que sobrou neles.

"Isso foi..." A humana murmurou. "Como nunca antes..."

Max deu um breve sorriso e se virou, ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador desceu, levando a humana e o alçapão se fechou. Ele passou pela porta e se apressou em sair daquele lugar.

Na noite seguinte, Max chegou à casa do Príncipe de Las Vegas assim que acordou, mesmo sem ser chamado.

Ele foi barrado pelos guardas da porta da frente, mas logo o Príncipe permitiu passagem a ele.

"Sim, Max, o que deseja?"

Max se sentou em uma cadeira na frente da mesa do Príncipe.

"Eu estou pensando em uma forma de aumentar sua popularidade com os humanos. E com alguns vampiros que respeitam os direitos do humano."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Ontem de noite eu descobri um local em que humanos são mordidos livremente, sem aceitação dos mesmos."

O Príncipe olhou chocado.

"Onde acontece tal barbaridade?"

Max entregou o endereço que ele tinha para o Príncipe, que o observou.

"Mandarei uma equipe de investigação para lá, e quando tudo acabar, estarei certo de te mandar uma recompensa, se a informação estiver correta."

"Obrigado." Max se levantou, mas se sentou logo em seguida. "Mas há uma coisa que eu gostaria que vocês fizessem. Quando estiverem lá."

"Sim?"

"Procurem por uma humana chamada C12, por favor, e faça algum humano a adotar, para a dar uma boa chance de vida futura."

"Essa é por acaso uma humana especial?" O Príncipe deu uma leve risada.

"Eu a mordi, e agora me sinto responsável por ela." Ele se levantou e saiu da sala quase correndo.


	16. The Human Lady

Max observava em cima de uma pequena gárgula, que enfeitava o prédio mais alto e chique da região, o dando um certo tom de superioridade diante ao outros prédios "anões" perto dele. Um quarteirão inteiro, talvez.

Ele não observava o movimentado trânsito de carros e motos modernos, movidos a hidrogênio ou eletricidade. Tampouco os pedestres, que mesmo com sua visão extremamente melhor do que a de um humano, pareciam invisíveis nas fracas luzes dos postes.

Max observava um pequeno apartamento de um prédio-só-de-humanos, não tinha mais de quatro cômodos, mas parecia confortável o suficiente para uma vida de solteiro. Ele observava com cuidado, o apartamento no lado oposto da rua, sete andares abaixo e três prédios de distância.

Ele se esforçava ao máximo para ver com clareza tudo o que se passava ali dentro. Havia até tirado seus óculos, e prendido o cabelo. Olhava fixo para uma pequena mesa, onde uma humana estava sentada, lendo.

Seu cabelo ruivo batia nos ombros, mais curto do que o de Max, e seu rosto pálido brilhava com a fraca luz que iluminava a pequena sala. Era uma das únicas janelas acesas na região, morada praticamente só de humanos.

Max a observava. Mesmo com seus olhos de vampiro, ainda não era fácil ver perfeitamente daquela distância. Ele se equilibrava na cabeça da gárgula, torcendo para não quebrá-la. A humana tentava ler com dificuldade um livro infantil. Ela lia e relia as mesmas linhas diversas vezes.

_Clec_

Max se virou assustado, quase caindo de seu apoio. Ele se apoiou com uma mão na borda do prédio e a outra na boca da gárgula. Ele quase caiu de novo quando viu quem havia feito um barulho tão descuidado ao se apoiar na borda do prédio.

Ela estava usando uma "segunda pele" parecida com a de antes, mas essa tinha uma pequena cinta onde ela guardava seu bastão, e parecia também ser mais resistente. Era branca, com traços pretos saindo das palmas das suas mãos e das solas dos seus pés, subindo, se unindo no umbigo formando uma pequena bola e se separando novamente, até formarem quatro traços no pescoço que viravam uma linha horizontal no final da roupa.

Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto e bem colorido. Suas mechas enroladas variavam em vermelho, verde e azul, dando um estilo um tanto elegante. Ela não parecia estar usando mais granadas. Quando Max percebeu, estava concentrado de mais em suas voltas para falar alguma coisa, então ela começou a conversação."

"O que o garoto da cidade está fazendo observando uma camponesa?" Ela falou debochando.

"Hã? Não estou observando ninguém. Apenas olhando o trânsito." Ele respondeu pulando da gárgula para o telhado.

"Mesmo? E o trânsito nessa área é tão interessante que você precisa de o observar por três dias seguidos?"

Max pareceu confuso.

"Ah, sim! Você não acha que seus talentos são tão bons para prever que _eu_ estou te espionando acha? Foram dias bem divertidos esses. Você tem uma rotina bem interessante..." Ela se aproximou de Max até ele poder sentir seu bafo gelado. "Você se apaixonou..." Ela falou mais baixo, em um tom quase excitante.

"Não! Você não sabe do que fala!" Ele deu um passo para trás, ainda assustado. "Apenas quero saber se valeu a pena informar ao Príncipe sobre aquele lugar. Quero ver se ela está tendo uma boa vida."

"E está, como você comprovou nos últimos dias. O Príncipe está pagando um instrutor para ela, assim no futuro ela poderá ter uma chance de sobreviver." Ela se aproximou novamente. Seus olhos se encontraram. " Seu prestígio com o Príncipe é tão grande assim?" Ela andou para trás dele. Seu cabelo passou pela nuca de Max, arrepiando-a. "Eu só queria agradecer. Agora eu não preciso mais me esconder. Quem diria que ele já sabia da verdade, e me fez escondê-la por tanto tempo..." Ela deu alguns passos para frente, se afastando de Max pelas costas, e se agarrou em um tubo de ventilação, fazendo força e pulando em cima dele. "Essas roupas são muito mais confortáveis do mesmo jeito."

Max se virou e andou em direção ao tubo.

"O que você quer? De verdade!" Ele berrou, como se estivessem a metros de distância um do outro.

Ela se sentou no tubo, que dava uma volta para frente, lembrando um navio, mas quadrado.

"Eu já disse. Apenas quero agradecer. Por me fazer parar de mentir e mostrar quem eu realmente sou. Ah, e fale com a garota."

Ela deu um sorriso e logo em seguida um salto inesperado e parou ao lado de Max.

"Mas ainda não terminamos nossa pequena luta. Esteja preparado."

Lara deu um pulo para a esquerda, passando por cima de Max e caindo. Max correu para a borda do prédio, se apoiando no encosto de concreto, mas só viu um borrão branco passar por entre os prédios da rua que estava.

_Ela é boa. Ela realmente é boa._

Ele olhou uma ultima vez para a janela que espiara até pouco tempo atrás. A luz já estava apagada.

Max voltou para a mesma gárgula na noite seguinte. Havia pensado muito sobre o que Lara havia dito. A humana estava mais uma vez tentando ler o livro infantil, tentando agora reescrever em uma folha de papel o que ela lia.

A lua estava decrescente, quase lua nova. Max pôs seus óculos escuros e soltou o cabelo, o balançando para ele se soltar. Depois, deu um pulo impressionante até a janela do prédio vizinho, no outro lado da rua, nove andares abaixo.

Ele se apoiou na borda da janela e tomando um grande impulso, correu pela parede do prédio por poucas janelas, e se agarrou em uma janela, já no próximo prédio, ao lado desse, assim que perdera o impulso e começara a descer, apenas para retomá-lo e continuar correndo pelas paredes.

Ele subiu algumas janelas até estar a na janela de onde a humana que observava estava. Ele se levantou, mantendo o equilíbrio e se ajeitou. Segurou-se na quina que adentrava para a janela e se jogou para a janela do lado, menos de dois metros de distância.

Max caiu entre um pequeno sofá empoeirado e uma estante quase sem livros. Ele se manteve parado, agachado no chão, com uma mão sobre um joelho e a outra no chão, olhando por sobre a mesa.

A humana se levantou assustada, e andou até a porta de madeira dois passos atrás dela, sem virar de costas para o vampiro recém-chegado. Ela agarrou a maçaneta e tentou girá-la sem êxito, esquecendo-se de que a havia trancado.

Max se levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os óculos do rosto e o guardava em um bolso interno.

_É impressionante como isso não cai._

A humana se acalmou, hipnotizada pelo reflexo que os olhos vermelhos de Max faziam da luz amarelada da sala.

"Você..." Sua voz estava um pouco mais forte de alguns dias antes, quando ele a encontrou naquele lugar horrível. "Você é o vampiro que ouviu... Você é o vampiro que perguntou... Você é o vampiro que ajudou..." Ela desabou no chão, entre lágrimas, e em poucos segundos, Max a estava consolando.

"Está tudo bem... Nunca mais você pensará em algum lugar dessa maneira."

"Você voltou..." A voz dela voltou a ficar fraca. Suas pupilas cresceram, e ela ficou pálida. "É como _O Coração Que Não Se Parte_" Ela encarava Max, seus olhos vermelhos penetrantes assustados.

"Como o quê?"

Ela apontou para em cima da mesa. Max se levantou e pegou o livro que ela estava lendo. Na capa havia um coração escuro, com olhos e uma boca, e em cima dele, em letras vermelho-sangue: _O Coração Que Não Se Parte_.

Ele o foliou rapidamente. Cada página tinha no máximo seis linhas com letras grandes e uma grande gravura. Não tinha mais de dez páginas.

_Um pequeno vampiro morava em uma caverna. Nosfi, ele se chamava. Ele usava elegantes roupas. Toda noite, Nosfi ia para a cidade. Era uma cidade pequena e bonita. Nosfi adorava sugar sangue de donzelas bonitas. As donzelas não gostavam muito de Nosfi. As mordidas de Nosfi doíam para elas. Uma noite, Nosfi o vampiro foi para a área pobre da cidade. Lá, ele achou uma moça pobre. A moça trabalhava para um patrão malvado. Nosfi, o vampiro enfrentou o patrão malvado. Nosfi ganhou a batalha. Nosfi ajudou a moça pobre. A moça pobre passou a viver como uma donzela. A nova donzela ficou muito bonita com o tempo. Algum tempo depois, Nosfi e ela se encontraram de novo. Nosfi gostou da nova donzela. Nosfi pediu para morder a nova donzela. A nona donzela estava assustada. Nosfi convenceu a nova donzela a deixar ele a morder. Nosfi Mordeu a nova donzela. A nova donzela se apaixonou por Nosfi. Nosfi disse que se apaixonou também. Na noite seguinte, a nova donzela viu Nosfi morder outra donzela. Nosfi disse que amava a outra donzela. A nova donzela ficou muito triste. Ela foi até a caverna de Nosfi no dia seguinte. Ela levantou uma faca de prata. Ela abaixou a faca de prata. O coração de Nosfi foi furado pela faca de prata. Nosfi não morreu. O coração de Nosfi não podia ser quebrado. O coração dele já fora quebrado muitas vezes antes. Nunca mais seria. Nosfi acordou e secou a nova donzela._

Havia a figura de um coração preto rachado em centenas de pedaços na ultima pagina com as três ultimas frases. Max tacou o livro em cima da mesa e se ajoelhou na frente da humana, que estava espremida contra a porta. Ele tocou onde seu coração deveria estar.

"Eu não tenho." Ele disse tristemente, olhando para sua mão. "Perdi quando virei um vampiro. Mas não sou imortal. Eu morro. Eu sinto sede. E mesmo sem um coração, descobri que não sou imune a sentimentos ou sensações".

Ela encarou Max novamente. Sua respiração estava forte e constante.

"Você quer me morder de novo. Como o vampiro do livro. A instrutora me ensinou a ler. Eu estou reaprendendo".

Max olhou para baixo. Ele observou por algum tempo as falhas do chão de madeira.

"Olhe em meus olhos. E dia se há algum coração por trás deles." Max encarou a humana, que retribuiu o olhar.

"Eu vejo... Eu vejo... Um pedido de ajuda... Eu vejo... Eu vejo...um coração pulsando forte.

Max segurou o pulso direito da humana com delicadeza e esticou seu braço.

"Eu vejo... Você se esqueceu como amar. Mas ainda sabe como desejar..."

"O que eu desejo?" Ele perguntou a encarando mais de perto.

"Você deseja... Sangue." Sua voz enfraqueceu gradativamente na ultima palavra até virar um sussurro inaudível..

"Sim... Onde eu consigo sangue? Onde?" Ele parecia mais animado.

Ela levantou seu braço, as mãos de Max ainda em volta de seu pulso.

"Aqui... Pegue... É seu... Eu... Eu sou sua..." Ela parecia mais hipnotizada que nunca. Seus olhos nem piscavam, se concentrando nas pupilas de Max.

Max se aproximou do pulso dela. Ela a cheirou, e quase encostou seus dentes. Afastou-se e se aproximou do rosto dela. Eles podiam sentir o bafo um do outro.

Ele se aproximou do pescoço dela, pelo lado direito. Estava se apoiando com um braço no chão e outro na porta, quase em cima da humana. Seu sobretudo cobrindo parte do chão. Seus dentes afiados encostaram-se delicadamente na pele da humana.

Lentamente ele os afundou. Ela produziu alguns gemidos de prazer. Seus olhos se fecharam, e se reviraram dentro das pálpebras. Max aprofundou seus dentes mais ainda, e começou a sugar. A pele pouco corada da humana perdeu toda a cor.

Max retirou seus dentes das veias da humana lentamente. Depois, passou a língua por eles, para tirar qualquer resto de sangue. A humana estava deitada, sorrindo, recostada à porta. Os furos do dente eram quase invisíveis.

_O sangue assim é bem melhor._

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e andou de costas até a janela. Deu um salto até a janela de cima, e mais outro e outro, para chegar ao terraço do prédio. Ele andou um pouco, até estar na frente da porta que levava à escadaria. Olhou para cima.

"Depois que você aparece uma vez, é fácil de te identificar."

Lara deixou-se cair do telhado de onde estava escondida.

"Parabéns. Nunca achei que você fosse capaz de seduzir alguém assim. Aposto que ela caiu fácil fácil para esses seus..." ela se aproximou de mais do ouvido dele. "Olhos." Ela desapareceu no escuro no instante seguinte, deixando Max estremecer sozinho no telhado.


	17. The Silver City

A porta da sala do Príncipe foi escancarada, e Max entrou correndo, seu cabelo negro balançando enquanto se movia.

"O que houve, qual a emergência"

O Príncipe se levantou e andou até ele com passos apressados.

"Uma pequena cidade de vampiros foi atacada por um clã há menos de meia hora atrás."

"Day Keepers?"

"Isso. Foi o ataque mais ousado que eles fizeram em uma década. O governador da cidade mandou um pedido de socorro para mim, e não posso o desapontar."

"Certo. Onde fica a cidade?"

"Entre Bretagne e Normandie."

Max paralisou em choque. Ele encarou o Príncipe através das lentes escuras de seus óculos.

"Você quer dizer... Perto do Mar do Norte?"

"Sim! Que bom que você estudou geografia como um humano."

"Mas... Na Europa?"

"Sim, sim. O governador é na verdade um antigo companheiro. Mas não há tempo. Um jato sairá em vinte minutos do aeroporto. Um carro o espera lá fora."

"Mas..."

"Vá!"

Max saiu apressado da sala sob as ordens do Príncipe. Fora da casa, havia um veículo do tamanho de um furgão, mas com o design mais estiloso. Max entrou no carro, se encontrando com dez outros vampiros. As portas do carro se fecharam e começaram a andar.

Todos ali pareciam tensos. Usavam uma armadura leve vermelha e branca, que protegia mais seus corações. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos pneus no asfalto.

O carro finalmente parou com uma freada brusca e as portas se abriram em ambos os lados. Todos saíram para uma grande área de cimento, com apenas um pequeno jato vermelho e branco. Eles entraram no jato, que decolou logo após.

Um vampiro com uma armadura mais bem preparada que as outras, que já esperava no avião, chegou perto de Max, fazendo uma reverência imediatamente. Max a retribuiu.

"Senhor Max. O Príncipe pediu-me que lhe explicasse a situação mais detalhadamente."

"Sim?"

O vampiro fez sinal para que Max se sentasse em um banco recostado á parede. Assim ele o fez.

"Durante o início da guerra, foi achada uma grande quantidade de prata na região em questão. Os nosferatus conseguiram expulsar os humano. Moisur Montesieau instalou mais de três minas que coletavam e armazenavam a prata em um local seguro. Para isso, ele criou uma pequena cidade, que abrigaria os trabalhadores. Entretanto, Montesieau sofria ataques constantes do exército humano. Foi quando o Príncipe o ajudou. Com a situação em Las Vegas sob controle, ele pôde despachar alguns soldados para a Europa, em troca de prata."

Ele continuou.

"Nessa época as forças militares do Príncipe cresceram como nenhuma outra, o ajudando a formar vários aliados de guerra. Com a continuidade da guerra, quando as batalhas começaram a nos favorecer, o próprio Príncipe foi visitar Montesieau, e o assistiu financeiramente na construção de uma fábrica de fundição para a prata. Montesieau pagou ao Príncipe com altíssimos juros, o que não foi difícil para ele, com tanta prata para extrair. Desde então uma forte aliança se formou entre os dois, mesmo depois que a guerra em si acabou, algumas décadas atrás."

Max se levantou e observou os outros vampiros, agitados, que provavelmente já estavam cansados de ouvir a mesma história.

"Então o Príncipe está nos mandando para tentar proteger a prata dele, e não a cidade..."

"O quê? Você não está sendo muito presunçoso? Falando coisas desse tipo do Príncipe e..."

Max se esticou e ficou bem perto do outro vampiro.

"Não. Não acredite que o Príncipe de Las Vegas perderia doze soldados apenas para salvar um antigo amigo da morte certa."

Todos os soldados vampiros ali contaram seus números. Um levantou a voz.

"Mas nós somos treze!"

Max se virou para ele com olhar de desprezo.

"E você realmente acha que eu vou ser burro o bastante para morrer aqui?"

O avião diminuiu a velocidade duas horas mais horas mais tarde. O vampiro que falara com Max mais cedo saíra da cabine do piloto.

"As comportas se abrirão e vocês pularão. Lembrem-se: se o pára-quedas não funcionar, vocês perderão muito sangue quando chegarem ao chão, então eu não o recomendo. Estamos altos de mais para pularmos." Todos pegaram mochilas presas nas paredes, como haviam sido instruídos anteriormente. O vampiro mais bem vestido puxou Max pelo braço antes que ele pudesse pegar sua mochila. "Esse aqui é o seu. Aquele ali está quebrado."

Max aceitou o pára-quedas, mutilando o vampiro com seus olhos, por trás dos óculos. As comportas se abriram.

"Vamos!"

O capitão pulou logo após dar sua ordem. Em seguida os outros soldados pularam, deixando Max como último. Ele ajeitou a espada na cinta, em baixo do sobretudo, guardou seus óculos no bolso e prendeu o cabelo. Pulou, mergulhando no ar de cabeça.

Max se virou no ar depois de alguns segundos de queda. Seu sobretudo quase subia-lhe pela cabeça. Ele puxou a corda do pára-quedas. Nada. Puxou a segunda, de emergência. Nada. Sem pensar uma segunda vez, Max largou a mochila e se virou no ar novamente, esticando os braços para trás e encarando o solo que se aproximava.

Alguns metros abaixo dele, o último pára-quedas se abriu. Max se esticou o máximo que pôde, fazendo crescer suas unhas. Assim que elas encostaram-se ao tecido do pára-quedas, ele rasgou como manteiga, fazendo Max deslizar pelo seu comprimento, deixando cinco rasgos para trás.

Ele soltou o pára-quedas assim que chegou à borda e se esticou para o próximo, alguns metros abaixo.

Max encolheu suas unhas novamente, e pousou no pára-quedas com certa delicadeza, que o fez descer apenas um pouco mais rápido. Max escorregou pelo tecido e se agarrou à linha que prendia o vampiro ao pára-quedas, e desceu por ele, dando um pulo ao chegar no vampiro, para segurar seus tornozelos.

"Solte-me! Solte-me, seu maluco!" Ele berrou sacudindo as pernas.

Max o soltou e caiu de pé, agachando-se no ar, esperando o próximo pára-quedas. Ele deu três voltas no ar e esticou suas unhas novamente. Quase perdeu o grande manto branco ao seu lado, fazendo dez furos na sua extremidade e o fazendo cair muito mais rapidamente.

No chão, quase todos já tinham pousado, restando apenas Max, o vampiro no pára-quedas em que ele se segurava, o acima deles, e o último que pulara, que agora se aproximava rapidamente do chão.

Max pulou assim que ouviu um forte baque de um vampiro esmigalhando seu cérebro na terra logo abaixo. Ele girou e se agachou em pleno ar, pousando no chão como um gato.

O vampiro que entregara o pára-quedas a Max o encarava assustado, apenas três passos à sua frente. Ele se levantou, com as pernas ainda trêmulas pela queda. Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam os cinzas dele. O vampiro deu um passo para trás, mas foi surpreendido por Max, quando ele pulou até seu pescoço.

"Agora... Você me segue, e eu dou as ordens." Max sussurrou no ouvido dele e se afastou, afastando também a espada que ele havia desembainhado enquanto pulava.

O último pára-quedas pousou, e Max começou a correr na direção dos barulhos de armas e das luzes, á leste.

"Estamos nos aproximando de uma mina de prata, se eu não me engano." O capitão disse, depois de correr alguns minutos atrás de Max. "Quando chegarmos lá, devemos eliminar todos os humanos possíveis, e adentrar na mina, onde estão os outros nosferatus e os Goonis remanescentes.

Logo à frente deles, uma montanha surgiu na escuridão da noite. Em volta dela, havia dezenas de humanos vestidos de branco com grandes óculos que os permitia ver no escuro. Cada um tinha uma arma, similar com uma AK-47, em mãos e atiravam para dentro da mina, onde alguns poucos sobreviventes tentavam se proteger.

Ao chegar perto o suficiente, Max pulou para os humanos, deixando os soldados para trás, mirando nos humanos. Ele desembainhou sua espada e perfurou o coração de um humano. Distraído pelo berro do companheiro, um humano próximo se virou para ver o que acontecera, mas teve sua cabeça decapitada antes que pudesse ver o vampiro.

Max correu até um carro da mina caído e se escondeu atrás dele enquanto alguns dos humanos se viravam para atacar os vampiros recém-chegados. Ele enfim segurou a borda co carro virada para cima e se apoiou nela, dando um giro para o outro lado do carro, caindo atrás de um humano que também tomava abrigo ali. Antes que ele pudesse apontar sua arma para Max, seu tronco fora cortado em dois, diagonalmente, e Max já corria para sua próxima vítima.

Uma katana de prata perfurou o umbigo do último humano em pé, que caiu para frente, revelando Max logo atrás dele. Todos os vampiros se reuniram. Só restavam cinco.

"O que você derrubou lá atrás morreu de desidratação pouco depois de chegar aqui, e os outros seis tiveram seus corações atingidos." O capitão afirmou, olhando para baixo.

Max avaliou o terreno. Havia no mínimo sessenta humanos mortos. Cinqüenta, trabalho dele e de seu grupo, no mínimo.

"O resultado era esperado." Ele fez uma pausa. "Mas eu ainda ouço tiros. Ainda deve haver alguma resistência mais perto da cidade."

Alguém saiu de dentro da entrada da mina, á beira da uma grande montanha. Era um humano extremamente pálido, com grandes cicatrizes recentes. Ele andou lentamente até o grupo de vampiros que se manteve de guarda.

"O mestre está lá dentro. Ele sairá assim que se recuperar. Ele reconhece o que fizeram e pede que avancem até as muralhas. Se elas estiverem quebradas, o inimigo já penetrou na cidade e as forças remanescentes estarão lutando contra ele de dentro das casas. O mestre e o Moisur Montesieau." Ele terminou de falar com sua voz fraca e voltou para dentro da mina.

Os vampiros se entreolharam.

"Vamos!" Max chamou e começou a correr. Em direção á fraca luz perto do horizonte.

Eles chegaram na muralha em menos de dez minutos. Era uma grande parede, com quatro metros no mínimo, de concreto puro. Em alguns pontos, com poucos metros de afastamento entre si, havia grandes buracos, que revelavam a natureza sólida da muralha.

Uma grande porta de concreto um pouco para a esquerda fora arrombada, e dois humanos a guardavam, olhando sempre para dentro.

O capitão pegou um mapa da cidade, e todos o observaram. Max apontou para alguns pontos enquanto falava.

"Estamos aqui. A fábrica de fundição é logo aqui na frente. A cidade fica encostada nas montanhas, meio quilômetro depois. Acredito que essas torres aqui, e aqui já estejam tomadas, mas essa, mais próxima da cidade ainda deve estar sob controle nosferatu. Vamos entrar pela porta, matando aqueles guardas, e seguir a estrada até a fábrica. Devemos achar reforços ainda escondidos lá. Vamos!" Max terminou e sacou suas duas armas.

Em uníssono, as duas balas perfuraram o cérebro dos dois guardas, que caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo. O grupo correu até o portão, e todos paralisaram com a cena da cidade.

Nas poucas centenas de metros entre o portão e a fábrica, havia uma máquina gigantesca. Um grande cone pendia de uma base larga e alta, como um tanque quatro vezes maior. Ela atirava grandes bolas de fogo para a cidade que queimava. Duzentos humanos de branco deviam estar espalhados por toda a área entre a cidade e a muralha, cercando os quatro armazéns de prata, a fábrica, recebendo novas ordens ou entrando e saindo da cidade, de onde o barulho de armas vinha.

Eles correram até a fábrica, em que um grande buraco que cobria seus cinco andares indicava onde a máquina havia atacado. Sob as ordens do capitão, um vampiro espreitou dentro da fábrica, e sumiu por alguns minutos.

"Está vazia." Anunciou ao voltar.

"Ótimo. Precisamos destruir aquela máquina, e conseguir matar o máximo que pudermos antes de sermos percebidos." O capitão comandou.

"Não!"

Max saíra de um longo devaneio.

"Nós precisamos entrar na cidade. Eu vou roubar o manto de um humano, e entrarei disfarçado, tentando não ser avistado. Lá dentro, eu vou tentar matar o máximo que puder, sem que me vejam, e tentarei chegar na mansão do governador, onde todos devem estar. Enquanto isso, vocês tentam diminuir o máximo de humanos possíveis, de dentro da fábrica."

"Certo! O capitão concordou. "Vocês dois, fiquem aqui, para cuidar de qualquer um que tente se aproximar. Tomem cuidado com a porta. Vocês dois, venham comigo até a janela mais alta. Vamos acabar com esses humanos." Ele se virou para Max. "Boa sorte." Entraram na fábrica e Max correu até a porta, para pegar um manto e máscara de um dos humanos.

Ele limpou todo o sangue que pôde e correu para a cidade, escondendo-se na sombra da montanha.


	18. The last laught

Uma rajada de fogo cortou o céu escuro. Sangue jorrou de uma janela no terceiro andar e um corpo caiu do telhado do prédio ao lado. Um longo rio de sangue seguia pelas ruas estreitas próximas à montanha.

Uma figura branca corria pro entre prédios de no máximo cinco andares, espirrando sangue fresco e podre misturados. No alto, freqüentes chuvas de flechas enfeitavam a escuridão de um tom prateado. Aqui e ali corpos estavam jogados, alguns ainda sangrando e gemendo.

_Vush_

Uma lança de ferro caiu a três passos de Max, prendendo-se no chão e esparramando sangue nas paredes próximas. O vampiro parou tão repentinamente que quase caiu, mas consegui apoiar-se na lança e, com um movimento rápido, desviou-se e continuou seu caminho.

_Vush_

Uma nova lança perfurou o chão.

Sangue jogou.

Max parou, preso por uma haste de metal que perfurava sua cintura. Ele tentou arrancar a lança do chão, mas estava presa de mais. Conseguiu apenas movê-la alguns milímetros

Um vampiro vestindo prata pousou ao lado dele e arrancou a lança com uma única puxada, recuando alguns passos para trás. Seu cabelo prateado curto arrepiado e sua pele acinzentada camuflavam-se com sua veste prata gruda no corpo.

Max virou-se para ele, o buraco da ferida quase completamente fechado.

"Acho que microfibras estão na moda." Ele disse com tom sarcástico enquanto estalava o pescoço.

O vampiro prateado deu um passo para trás, sem esconder seu susto.

"Você é um vampiro?" Sua voz jovem era tão metálica quanto o tom da sua roupa. Ele falava na língua dos nosferatu.

"Era da última vez que verifiquei. Estou aqui para ajudá-los, então se puder diminuir o número de lançadas eu agradeceria."

O vampiro agachou-se sobre um joelho e levantou-se rapidamente. "Peço minhas sinceras desculpas."

"Sim, sim. Diga-me quanto falta para a mansão do governador?"

"Não muito," O vampiro respondeu virando-se para o caminho em frente. "daqui a três intercessões você vai achar uma via principal. Siga-a pela direita até achar uma avenida. A partir dela, vá para a esquerda. É uma casa prateada recostada á montanha."

"Obrigado."

"Vá com cuidado, e permaneça na sombra para não ser confundido por outro vampiro. Alguns de nós estamos mantendo guarda nos telhados para ajudar a acabar com os humanos que passarem por essas ruas."

"Certo." Max saiu correndo e desapareceu por detrás de um prédio de tijolos expostos. O vampiro de prata pegou suas duas lanças e pulou para o telhado onde estava antes.

Max continuou correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Passou por vários humanos e vampiros mortos, em proporção crescente em quanto se aproximava do centro da cidade. Por duas vezes passou por um humano transeunte e cortou-lhe a garganta com sua espada, sem nem diminuir a velocidade.

Ao chegar na via principal, deparou-se com um conflito entre vampiros no telhado dos prédios à frente, que já tomavam uma forma circunférica como a rua, e humanos de branco, com armas de artilharia pesadas e espingardas abertas que disparam flechas em grande velocidade.

Ele passou por trás dos humanos, atacando todos que permaneciam atrás da linha principal de ataque. Contou um ao meio, arrancou as pernas de outro, perfurou o coração de um mais à frente... Tudo sem parar de correr e sem chamar atenção dos demais soldados. Eram de mais para ele, e estavam todos concentrados de mais em atirar nos vampiros nas janelas dos prédios.

Uma bala comum atingiu Max no joelho e outra em suas costelas, mas nem isso o impediu de parar de correr. Os humanos à sua frente não tinham proteção e caíam como pinos de boliche, mas para cada um que morria, três chegavam das muralhas ou recuavam das ruas mais próximas do centro, onde eles tentavam um avanço arriscado.

Max chegou à avenida principal. Devia ter pelo menos dez metros de largura, onde um exército incontável de pessoas em branco espalhadas revistavam lojas e prédios. Carros automáticos de flechas caminhavam livremente pela rua, abrindo espaço para um tanque gigantesco que se aproximava ao longe.

"Droga!" Max saiu correndo em direção ao centro.

_Bum_

Uma bomba explodiu a alguns metros dele, destruindo completamente a vitrine de uma loja e derrubando o telhado e algumas paredes das lojas ao redor. Ele continuou correndo, tentando ao máximo desviar-se das balas e das eventuais bombas que passavam perto dele. Ele deixava um rastro de sangue de suas feridas e dos humanos que ele matava quando tinha a oportunidade.

Assim que ele passou da linha limite dos humanos, foi bombardeado por uma malha infinita de projéteis. Logo à sua frente já podia ver uma grande mansão prata.

Suas paredes pendiam da montanha, formando um semicírculo na parte superior, que se tornava um cilindro a três andares do chão. Dali, o terceiro andar alargava-se em forma de um oito, com sua divisão virada contra a montanha. O segundo andar era um triângulo e o primeiro andar, um semicírculo, com uma varanda cheia de mesas e áreas de laser no topo do primeiro e segundo andares. Metade da construção entrava na montanha, dando a expressão de um prédio construído pela metade.

Ao aproximar-se, Max viu na grande varanda do primeiro andar dezenas de vampiros apontando-lhe armas que ele pressentiu ser de prata. Uma rajada de tiros veio em sua direção como uma onda. Ele conseguiu pular a tempo e alto o suficiente para desviar-se dos projéteis.

Assim que pousou e sentiu o próximo disparo vindo, ele arrancou o capacete humano e esticou a palma para os vampiros, abrindo a boca para mostrar-lhes as presas.

Alguns segundos se passaram e uma das grandes oito portas foi aberta e três vampiros o chamaram para dentro. Ele correu e assim que entrou, trancaram a porta de vidro blindado.

Sete vampiros com trajando cinza apontavam metralhadoras para ele, o cercando completamente. Um outro se aproximou, afastando dois vampiros para que ele pudesse chegar mais perto mais de Max. Ele estava usando uma roupa parecida com as usadas no século XVIII. Ela era prateada com muitos detalhes dourados e brancos. Ele carregava uma bengala preta.

"Quem é você? Não está usando o traje oficial!" Ele falava na língua dos nosferatu.

"Eu sou Max. Fui mandado pelo Príncipe de Las Vegas. Ou você se esqueceu que pediu por reforços?"

O vampiro parecia assustado. Ele se posicionou a um rosto de Max.

"Você é tudo que foi mandado?"

Max deu um riso de leve

"Não... os outros, se ainda estão vivos, estão tentando matar os humanos nas muralhas. Eu vim ajudá-los aqui dentro."

O vampiro afastou-se, andando para dentro do prédio.

"Venha!" Ele berrou, e os soldados abaixaram as armas para escoltar Max.

O andar era cheio de estátuas de prata e ouro de vampiros ou de lugares. Sofás e poltronas enchiam-no de forma a fazer um ambiente perfeito para socializar. O chão brilhava de tão polido e as paredes eram completamente lisas. Em alguns cantos da sala havia balcões fechados, e no centro, uma grande escadaria que se alargava a cada degrau.

Eles subiram a escada e chegaram num grande corredor, com oito salas. Atrás dessa escada havia uma outra, estreita, mas idêntica à outra, com corrimãos dourados e degraus de prata. Eles subiram por ela e se depararam com um pequeno corredor, com uma porta de cada lado e outra no final. Entraram no lado esquerdo.

A sala tinha uma grande mesa de madeira com dez cadeiras em cada lado e uma no canto oposto à porta, e atrás dela, uma tela presa à parede, com uma imagem da planta da cidade vinda de um projetor preso ao teto.

O vampiro com roupas antigas se sentou na última cadeira, e fez gesto para que Max sentasse ao lado dele. Os soldados se retiraram, e seus passos descendo as escadas foram ouvidos.

Em cada lado da mesa estavam sentados três vampiros. Um que estava sentado ao lado esquerdo do que acabara de se sentar levantou para dar lugar a Max e foi sentar mais afastado.

"Então você deve ser Moisur Montesieau." Max disse encarando o vampiro ao seu lado, na cabeceira da mesa.

"Vejo que a ajuda que o Príncipe mandou tem algum poder de observação." Ele disse sarcasticamente, ainda na língua nosferatu, com a qual todos pareciam se comunicar ali.

Um dos vampiros se levantou, ele usava um terno prateado como todos os outros, e andou rapidamente até a tela. Ele pegou uma caneta vermelha em um suporte ao lado e fez alguns círculos na figura da cidade.

"Estes pontos da muralha estão capturados." Rabiscou alguns pontos na muralha, quase fora da tela. "As equipes dessa área não mais respondem." Pintou alguns quarteirões." "Apenas aqui nós estamos tendo algum sucesso momentâneo." Tracejou uma área de azul, em volta de alguns prédios que rodeavam a casa em que estavam.

Max se levantou e pegou uma caneta verde.

"Minha equipe entrou por aqui, ao lado da casa de fundição. Nós a asseguramos e eles começarão uma varredura por essa região." Ele fez setas que seguiam por parte da muralha. "Acredito que eles sejam capazes de chegar até a avenida principal, e dali seguir para cá."

"Mas alguns soldados de Las Vegas não serão suficientes para combater essa força que já assolou metade das nossas forças." Um vampiro sentado falou levantando-se.

"Não, mas eles podem causar muito estrago com a ajuda de alguns soldados espalhados pelos prédios."

Ele pegou uma caneta amarela e fez um X em cima de alguns telhados.

"Com essa disposição, eles conseguiriam dar o apoio necessário. É possível?" Max perguntou, olhando para o vampiro à sua frente.

"Sim, sim. Vou contatar alguns soldados e informá-los da situação." O vampiro largou a caneta vermelha e se apressou para fora da sala.

Max voltou a se sentar.

"Isso resolverá?" Moisur Montesieau perguntou olhando para ele.

"Não..." Max respondeu, com o olhar perdido. "O Príncipe deve ter mandado mais reforços... E mais, tem ainda um grande problema que precisamos resolver."

Uma explosão foi ouvida.

"Alguns tanques gigantes põe em risco a segurança dessa casa e de qualquer outro lugar. Precisamos arranjar um jeito de destruí-las."

"Como podemos fazer algo assim?" Um vampiro sentado perguntou.

"Acho que eu tenho uma idéia, mas precisaria de cinco pessoas para me dar cobertura."

Houve um tempo de silêncio.

"Acho que é possível." Um outro vampiro respondeu. "Mas vocês precisam ser breves. Não sei quanto tempo falta para que os humanos nos alcancem."

"Não demorará. Há um tanque vindo pela avenida principal. A essa altura, ele deve estar bem próximo, então não podemos perder tempo." Ele se levantou. "Temos menos de três horas até o amanhecer, e não podemos perder tempo."

Todos os vampiros, menos Moisur Montesieau se levantaram quase simultaneamente.

"Sim, precisamos agir!"

"Está na hora de tomar uma posição ofensiva!"

Max correu até a porta.

Outra explosão, ainda mais perto.

"Vamos!" Ele berrou.

Um pequeno grupo de vampiros saiu da mansão prateada em direção à avenida principal, marchando em passos rápidos, todos carregando armas pesadas. Eles percorreram poços metros antes de chegarem ao _front _de batalha.

Humanos caíam em lagoas de sangue no chão quase que a cada segundo, e muito raramente, um vampiro caía de uma janela no alto de algum prédio de tijolos vermelhos que seguia a rua circular.

_Bum!_

Uma loja atrás dos humanos explodiu, jogando pedaços de vidro derretidos por toda a área ao redor, derretendo o uniforme de alguns soldados humanos e soldando-se em suas peles.

Alguns metros à frente, deixando uma trilha de destruição na avenida, havia um gigantesco tanque, que se preparava para mais um ataque, movendo sua mira mais para cima, tentando acertar os prédios em que os vampiros se escondiam.

O pequeno grupo de seis passou sorrateiramente, sem perder a velocidade, pela calçada esquerda, metralhando qualquer humano que se se aproximasse ou que ousasse apontar uma arma para eles.

Max largou a arma e separou-se do grupo, correndo mais rápido que o restante. Seu sobretudo, que esticava-se como uma capa, foi atingido por no mínimo três disparos, que ricochetearam na parede ao lado ou no chão, um deles, atingindo o pé dele.

Mas Max não parou. Ele correu, ignorando a dor da prata envenenando seu pé ao pular e agarrar-se em uma haste de metal da maquinaria gigante. Ele se impulsionou com os braços, parando de pé em cima do tanque. Alguns humanos por perto tombaram, mortos pelo grupo que o acobertava.

Max lutou contra a movimentação lenta e turbulenta do tanque, tentando chegar até uma portinhola no centro da máquina. Uma bala o acertou em um ombro, mas seu grito foi abafado pelos ruídos da luta constante.

Ele agarrou uma pequena trave na borda da portinhola de metal e a puxou. Permaneceu imóvel. Tentou novamente, com os dois braços, usando toda a força que seu ombro sangrando permitia.

A porta se abriu e ele caiu para trás com o impulso, apoiando-se com as mãos, já se preparando para um futuro ataque, e antes que ele pudesse retomar o equilíbrio, uma roupa branca saiu até a cintura pela portinhola do tanque, apontando uma grande arma para todas as direções.

Assim que o humano se virou para Max, ele se levantou rapidamente, pulando e rodopiando por cima do humano enquanto sacava sua espada e assim que pousou, a meio passo do humano, virou o corpo antes que este pudesse virar a cabeça, que rolou pelo tanque até o chão logo em seguida.

Ignorando o sangue em seu cabelo preso e no seu sobretudo, Max arrancou os óculos do seu rosto e pulou pela portinhola, entrando no tanque mal-iluminado. A prata reluziu a fraca luz amarela, logo escondida por vermelho.

As paredes se sujaram enquanto Max rodopiava sua espada, cortando pessoas e equipamentos. Ele conseguiu decapitar dois soldados que mantinham guarda ao lado das munições antes de ser percebido. Rodou sua espada com os braços esticados até cortar metade do peito do primeiro piloto.

Um tiro vindo de um humano à frente da abertura para a munição armada acertou as costelas de Max, o fazendo contrair os braços e berrar de dor. O humano o apontou a arma para o coração enquanto um outro piloto sacava seu próprio revolver e o que fora atingido caía no chão, gemendo entre sangue com a espada ainda em si.

Max jogou-se em seus joelhos, desviando-se de um tiro certeiro à queima-roupa e alcançando suas armas em suas pernas, sob seu sobretudo já aberto. Ele levantou os braços antes que os humanos pudessem mirar nele.

_Powpowpow._

Três disparos quase em uníssono vieram de dentro do tanque, que agora permanecia imóvel. Os humanos que não estavam pegos na batalha se reuniam em volta dele, uma vez eliminado o grupo que dava cobertura a Max.

Max estava ajoelhado no chão do tanque, com sua calça preta se tornando vermelha. À sua frente, três humanos estavam mortos, sobre as máquinas do tanque. Dois tinham o coração perfurado e outro tinha uma espada presa em seu corpo.

Max pingava sangue de seu ombro, joelho, pé, e peito, perigosamente perto do coração.

"Droga!"

Ele enfiou dois três dedos no buraco que a bala fizera no pé e arrancou o pedaço de prata com um berro. Preparou-se e retirou a bala no seu joelho. Esperou mais um pouco, enfiou os três dedos cuidadosamente no buraco em seu peito e puxou o projétil prateado de lá. Quase desmaiou de dor.

Ele ouviu barulhos de pessoas pegando no metal do tanque, escalando pelas hastes para conseguirem entrar lá dentro e ver o que acontecera. Ele se levantou, com uma bala ainda no seu ombro. Arfava com a dor da prata.

Ele guardou suas armas e arrancou a espada do humano, espalhando seu intestino pelo chão e a guardou sem limpá-la. Fechou seu sobretudo enquanto andava até a pilha de projéteis explosivos no canto oposto do lançador.

Ouviu o barulho dos humanos andando pelo metal. O passo era pesado de mais para ser de vampiros. Os barulhos da batalha eram quase inaudíveis ali dentro.

"Seus malditos. Humanos infernais. Vão todos para o inferno!"

Max começou a rir. Começou a gargalhar. Ele botou os óculos sujos de sangue de volta no rosto e alcançou uma arma de um humano. Olhou para cima e viu um vulto branco, sentindo que alguém o apontava uma arma.

Continuou gargalhando. Apontou a arma para as munições e continuou gargalhando.

Atirou.


	19. One less camp

_Bum!_

A cadeia de explosões que se seguiu dentro do tanque cresceu de forma assustadora, preenchendo grande parte da avenida e destruindo algumas lojas que ainda se mantinham de pé.

Uma grande nuvem de fogo percorreu a avenida e as ruas secundárias por mais de meio quilômetro, derrubando todos os humanos por que passava. Mais meio quilômetro depois da área da explosão, as janelas de casas e prédios foram quebradas com a pressão, explodindo.

Alguns outros prédios nessa área também não agüentaram e tombaram, reinando supremos a poeira e o calor.

O tanque havia sido reduzido a apenas algumas vigas, que mostravam o formato original do veículo. O chão em sua volta estava queimado, e todo sangue que poderia estar esparramado, derretera.

Uma mancha negra no chão indicava o local da explosão, circulando a armação do que fora um tanque gigante. Uma nuvem de poeira manteve-se no ar por alguns minutos, camuflando as distantes rajadas de armas de fogo que ainda eram disparadas.

Não demorou muito até o exército humano, desorganizado pela explosão, tivesse seus números reduzidos o suficiente para uma virada no tabuleiro. Os soldados de branco que sobreviveram tiveram sua visão atrapalhada pela fumaça, virando alvos fáceis para os vampiros, com olhos mais bem treinados.

Uma corneta soou ao redor da muralha, e os humanos lentamente começaram a recuar. Nesse momento, os vampiros que estavam cercados nos prédios ao redor da mansão prateada já haviam conseguido acabar com o front humano na avenida, e agora avançavam cautelosamente pelas ruas da cidade, exterminando todos os humanos, que tentavam retribuir a matança;

Uma grande concentração de pontos brancos se formou na área exterior da muralha enquanto os soldados que conseguiam escapar se reuniam no exterior da cidade, onde um soldado tocava uma grande corneta branca.

Como em um boliche, os humanos que corriam para longe da cidade, agora no grande grupo que havia se formado, tombavam com os tiros dos vampiros em cima das muralhas. Menos de um décimo dos que fugiram conseguiram chegar em seus veículos, alguns quilômetros fora da cidade.

Os vampiros celebraram a vitória por alguns minutos, ainda escondidos por uma estranha névoa que agora se espalhava por toda a cidade. Eles se amontoaram envolta das hastes do que fora um tanque, formando um círculo em volta do corpo de quem os havia levado à vitória.

Max estava deitado, com as costas repousadas sobre o que seria o painel de comando, com a cabeça e os braços jogados para trás. Sua roupa à prova de fogo estava rasgada e queimada quase completamente, e seus óculos haviam sido destruídos. Seu cabelo voava com o vento, escondendo seu rosto.

Moisur Montesieau aproximou-se abrindo espaço pelos soldados prateados. Ele parou a alguns passos de Max, admirando a destruição que causara.

"Vamos! Pegue-o e leve-o para a mansão!" Ele ordenou na língua dos vampiros.

Dois vampiros se aproximaram rapidamente do corpo e agarraram-no, pela cabeça e pela perna, levando-o logo em seguida avenida acima, até a mansão, enquanto os outros vampiros que observavam se afastavam.

Um grande grupo de vampiros seguiu Moisur Montesieau que liderava os dois vampiros carregando Max. Lentamente eles o levaram para um quarto no último andar da mansão, já preparado para alguma visita.

Ele tinha uma cama grande no centro da parede oposta à porta e suas paredes eram repletas de estantes com livros antigos e armários. Na parede à direita havia uma outra porta que levava a um banheiro, mas esta permaneceu fechada.

Um Vampiro vestindo branco logo apareceu para acompanhar a vigia do corpo de Max, enquanto na cidade, tentavam organizar o máximo possível antes do amanhecer, dali a alguns minutos.

Barracas de ajuda estavam sendo organizadas pelos soldados de Montesieau em volta da mansão, guardados pelos Goonis que não haviam morrido. Grandes tendas abrigavam centenas de vampiros que haviam perdido suas casas. Elas estavam sendo bem veadas externamente pelos Goonis, para que nenhum raio de sol penetrasse na escuridão que se formava dentro delas.

"Não podemos relaxar agora! Um novo ataque antes do meio dia é iminente!" Um dos vampiros de roupas chiques levantou a voz e bateu na mesa raivoso.

"Isso é verdade! Eles vão reagrupar as tropas e depois atacar! E sabe-se lá quantos mais daquelas máquinas horrendas eles têm!" Disse uma vampira meio enrugada vestindo branco.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer!" Um outro vampiro no canto da mesa disse.

A mesa de madeira na sala de conferências estava cheia. Quatro novos vampiros ocupavam os lugares que anteriormente estavam vazios. Uma vampira de vestido branco, Dois outros com a mesma roupa chique, algo parecido com um terno cinza, dos outros, e um último, mais isolado do grupo, que usava uma veste cinza comprida e com um capuz que cobria seu rosto.

Moisur Montesieau olhou cada um dos membros da reunião pacientemente até todos se calarem e olharem para ele, ansiosos por usa decisão.

"A verdade é que estamos sem aliados."

Um murmúrio se seguiu por alguns segundos e depois se calou.

"Nosso aliado mais confiável nos mandou uma dúzia de nosferatus que morreram antes mesmo de entrar para a batalha e um menino que agora está desmaiado em um quarto de hóspedes."

Todos se encararam, concordando discretamente com a cabeça.

"Se outro ataque for feito durante o dia, que provavelmente será, nossos Goonis restantes não serão o suficiente para mantê-los até a noite. Tivemos sorte com isso esta noite."

"Moisur Montesieau, senhor, o menino que dorme agora no quarto de hóspedes nos salvou do primeiro ataque. Sim, ele destruiu mais do que os humanos durante toda a noite, mas eu duvido que os humanos voltarão logo depois de um choque desses." Um dos vampiros de terno levantou a voz dentre o murmúrio que se formava.

"Sim, talvez esse seja o plano do Príncipe de Las Vegas, e o grupo que ele mandou seja só um disfarce para a verdadeira ajuda. Um aliado antigo como ele tem interesses de mais para não prestar atenção em um chamado urgente." Outro vampiro de terno chamou atenção dos outros.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que todos se encararam.

"Nós temos uma prioridade agora." O vampiro com o rosto escondido disse com sua voz rouca. Todos o encararam, sem esconder as expressões de surpresa. "Mas meus Goonis não vão poder ajudar."

"Gostaria de dividi-la conosco?" Moisur Montesieau o convidou.

"Os Day Keepers não fazem ataques grandes assim sem ter uma base próxima instalada. E se eles usaram um tanque daquele tamanho, eles devem ter algum interesse nessa cidade maior do que o dinheiro."

"O interesse dos Day Keepers é nos destruir totalmente!"

"Talvez eles tenham armado um plano para fazê-lo que envolva essas montanhas."

"Eles podem estar negociando com algum grupo mercenário nosferatu, e para iss precisam de prata!"

"Ou eles querem usar alguém com a influência de Moisur Montesquieu para causar impacto no mundo noturno."

"Não, não. Um seqüestro com esse nível de destruição não existe, eles devem estar tentando exterminar com esse nosso centro monetário."

As vozes se tornaram muitas e muito altas para poderem ser compreendidas por terceiros.

Enquanto eles discutiam, o Sol raiava, iluminando as tendas e a mansão prateada, mostrando com mais clareza a destruição da cidade na qual, por fim, a nuvem de poeira havia acabado de baixar completamente.

Moisur Montesquieu bateu na mesa com uma bola de madeira. Todos se calaram e olharam para ele, exceto o vampiro com o capuz, que permaneceu olhando para a porta.

"Nossas janelas estão seladas e vários dos nossos soldados estão em guarda dentro da mansão, junto com os moradores mais importantes que perderam suas casas. Qualquer ataque com as forças humanas remanescentes será fútil em comparação com nossa força atual. Nossas muralhas podem estar destruídas, mas nossos Goonis ainda têm uma boa proteção com o labirinto dos nossos prédios. Não acredito que o objetivo principal dos Day Keepers fosse capturar as minas, ou eles teriam o feito antes de atacarem a cidade, os dando maior vantagem militar. Porém não consigo pensar o que nessa cidade além das minas poderia atrair a atenção de um exército tão grande. Meu antigo aliado, o Príncipe de Las Vegas sabe o que faz, e preza essa aliança de mais para subestimar um pedido de ajuda urgente, pois ainda sou eu seu maior comprador de sangue."

Ele andou até a porta pacientemente e apertou a maçaneta com usas luvas.

"O jovem que nos ajudou parece ser algum tipo de mensagem do Príncipe de Las Vegas. Talvez ele seja capaz de decifrar o motivo do ataque, ou talvez procurar o campo humano nas redondezas da cidade ao cair da noite. Por enquanto, esse jovem misterioso que destruiu parte da nossa cidade e desestabilizou o ataque humano, é a peça mais importante no tabuleiro."

Moisur Montesquieu abriu a porta e saiu, tentando, a puxando com força. Antes que a porta batesse, o vampiro de capuz a segurou e saiu logo em seguida, batendo a porta. Os vampiros que permaneceram ali se entreolharam.

A vampira levantou-se algum tempo depois e saiu, murmurando algo consigo mesma.

"Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não acredito que um nosferatu jovem assim tenha a capacidade de nos ajudar tanto quanto Montesquieu acredita. Acho que essa situação o tirou dos sentidos." Um dos vampiros disse, levantando-se e voltou a sentar logo em seguida.

Silêncio.

"Concordo. Todo esse estresse do ataque o fez perder o juízo. Ele não pode ver o que é tão claro. Os humanos com certeza estão atrás do nosso estoque quase ilimitado de prata."

"Sim, a cada ano nossas minas rendem mais e mais e eles não admitem o nosso sucesso financeiro"

"Antes de qualquer medida, precisamos votar o que fazer em relação à Montesquieu. Se ele não está apto para liderar a cidade ou um exército nesse momento, algo urgente precisa ser feito!" O primeiro vampiro que falou levantou-se novamente, sorrindo com o sinal de aprovação dos seus companheiros.

O vampiro vestindo branco passava seus olhos do corpo de Max, coberto por pesados edredons para uma taça de sangue ao lado de uma garrafa. De tempos em tempos ele se aproximava do corpo pálido na sua frente e abria delicadamente suas pálpebras, verificando seus olhos.

A maçaneta prateada da porta principal se virou e Moisur Montesquieu apareceu pela abertura. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele silenciosamente e sentou-se do outro lado da cama, em uma cadeira de madeira perto do rosto de Max. Ele o encarou por uns instantes.

"Como ele está?" Montesquieu sussurrou encostando-se nas costas da cadeira.

"Ele está com pouco sangue. Gastou quase tudo que tinha se recompondo, mas não parece ser a primeira vez que ele se recompõe dessa maneira, então talvez ele sobreviva." O vampiro de branco respondeu e logo em seguida abriu as pálpebras de Max novamente, observando seus olhos cuidadosamente.

Max levantou a cabeça rapidamente, quase se afogando na taça de sangue que tentavam fazê-lo engolir. Ele tossiu algumas vezes enquanto sentava na cama, assustado. Em reflexo, ele pegou a mão do vampiro, que estava próxima à sua boca e a torceu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" O vampiro de branco berrou, recuando até a parede atrás de si em um pulo.

Max pulou e girou, parando com a mão na maçaneta. Ele a puxou com força algumas vezes até desistir. Chutou a porta e se virou para Moisur Montesquieu.

"Onde estou?" Ele perguntou depois de se acalmar.

Montesquieu se levantou e andou vagarosamente até Max, pondo suas mãos em seus ombros.

"Acalme-se. Você está na Mansão Prata. Nós te trouxemos aqui depois que você nos ajudou a derrotar os humanos."

"Deu certo?" Max pareceu confuso.

"Ah, sim! Muito melhor do que você esperava, eu imagino." Ele deu uma leve risada. "Agora descanse, quando o sol se pôr, você terá uma missão difícil, para acabar de vez com o mistério desse ataque"

"Sim." Ele concordou encarando o chão. "Em ordem do Príncipe eu devo lhe obedecer até segunda ordem."

Moisur Montesquieu pegou uma pequena chave de um bolso interno e abriu a porta. Ele esperou o vampiro de branco sair, segurando sua mão e encarando Max assustado, e depois fechou a porta sem a trancar.

_Odeio esse calor durante o dia._

Max bebeu todo o sangue da garrafa no gargalo, se deitou na cama e se cobriu com os dois edredons que haviam caído no chão com a movimentação. Resfriado pelos edredons, não demorou muito para ele adormecer.

A porta da sala de reuniões se abriu, e Max entrou timidamente. Montesquieu estava sentado em sua cadeira e seis vampiros de terno estavam ao sue redor, olhando para o recém chegado.

"O que está acontecendo?" Max adiantou-se.

"Nós, os membros do conselho da Silver City decidimos unanimemente que Moisur Montesquieu está incapacitado de liderar a cidade e seu exército devido ás pressões do momento. Assim, nós temos o direito e o dever de depô-lo até que a situação esteja resolvida e Moisur Montesquieu, livre de maiores pressões externas, possa voltar a liderar a cidade como devido. Até lá, o comando do exército e de qualquer ajuda aliada estará nas mãos do restante do conselho." Um dos vampiros de terno deu um passo à frente e declarou, com um largo sorriso no rosto, mostrando seus caninos avantajados.

Max deu um passo para trás. Estava usando uma roupa igual à dos soldados da cidade, que ele achou no quarto em que estava.

"Como?" Ele olhou para Montesquieu em estado de choque.

"É verdade. Pelo código da Silver City, se todos os membros do conselho chegarem a essa conclusão, eles podem me depor temporariamente." Ele olhou para baixo envergonhado. "Você deve segui-los em lealdade ao Príncipe de Las Vegas." Sua voz falhou.

O vampiro que se pronunciou antes andou em passos largos até estar bem perto de Max.

"Agora, temos motivos para acreditar que os Day Keepers têm um posto avançado alguns quilômetros a leste da cidade. Pegue o equipamento que precisar e vá. Descubra tudo o que puder. Infelizmente precisamos de toda a força aqui na cidade, e você terá que ir sozinho." Ele permaneceu com o mesmo sorriso falso, seus olhos encarando os de Max friamente.

Eles permaneceram se encarando. Max mantinha uma expressão séria, seus olhos vermelhos à mostra, fixados nos olhos pretos do vampiro de terno com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, com todos os dentes à mostra.

Uma moto solitária cortava a planície obscurecida, levantando uma enorme camada de poeira e grama. Ia em direção á lua, deixando um traço de mato morto no chão.

Max estava com as roupas prateadas de soldado da Silver City, e em vez de seus óculos escuros habituais, usava um grande óculos de piloto cinza. Essa moto, diferentemente da sua que era completamente lisa, tinha uma infinidade de canos ligados ao motor coberto por uma superfície prateada lisa. Um pequeno número no terminal mostrava que o tanque estava cheio de combustível, e permaneceu assim por mais de uma hora.

Depois que a lua tomou sua posição no ponto mais alto do céu, Max parou a moto com um solavanco que o jogou para frente, quase o arrancando de seu assento. Algo ali chamou sua atenção.

Ele saiu da moto com um pulo para frente e ajeitou o colete cinza que passava por cima de um sobretudo aberto de gola alta. Bateu em si com a palma das mãos tirando a poeira da viagem. Tirou os óculos e guardou-o em um bolso do colete.

_Odeio cinza._

Andou alguns metros e se agachou, apalpando a grama morta no chão. Ali e aqui havia grandes deformações no gramado alto, sinais evidentes de que algo pesado permaneceu ali por mais de algumas horas.

Por uma área bem extensa havia grandes marcas na grama, formando uma imagem bem clara de hastes que segurariam uma tenta. Prestando mais atenção, ele percebeu marcas retilíneas na grama no sentido leste-oeste até o horizonte dos dois lados.

_Interessante._

Ele cheirou o ar, enchendo os pulmões a cada cheirada.

_O cheiro de combustível ainda está forte no ar. Eles partiram há não menos de duas horas._

Ele correu até sua moto e deu a partida. Nada. Moveu os pulsos novamente. Nada. A moto permaneceu parada ali.

"Droga!"

Ele desmontou do veículo pela direita e o chutou, derrubando-o. O circulou algumas vezes com a mão na cabeça e os olhos varando por algumas estrelas no céu rapidamente.

"Droga droga droga droga droga..." Repetia enquanto andava rapidamente em círculos.

_Me enganaram! Não acredito que eu fui enganado assim tão facilmente! Quando eu pegar aquele idiota!_

Ele começou a correr de volta em direção á cidade, mas parou antes de se afastar muito da moto caída, tropeçando em si mesmo. Correu na direção contrária, seguindo os pneus, o mais rápido que pôde.

_Tem algo que eu preciso saber antes._

A planície gramada parecia não terminar nunca. Max corria sem parar enquanto a lua continuava a mover-se no céu escuro. Por vez ou outra as marcas de pneus mudavam levemente de direção, mas ele conseguia claramente as enxergar e as seguir.

"Acha mesmo seguro que nós armemos o acampamento aqui?"

"Claro! Nenhum vampiro burro vai pensar em nos seguir tanto assim! E além de terem que consertar a preciosa cidade deles, nunca daria tempo deles percorrerem tanto antes do amanhecer."

"Mas se eles contra-atacarem, não temos força o suficiente nem para resistir a um ataque pequeno!"

"Não exagere. Com nossos números e nossas armas, matamos cem deles fácil!"

"Você acha?"

"Claro! Esses vampiros são seres inferiores, eles são."

"Certo! Vamos matar qualquer vampiro que aparecer durante a nossa guarda! Só não entendo porque nós não descansamos de manhã quando é seguro e andamos de noite."

"Idiota! Nós já passamos a manhã toda andando, boa parte do pelotão está quase caindo de exaustão pela batalha de ontem!"

Um morcego passou.

"Você sabe para onde estamos indo? Não me contaram nada."

"Não sei... Por motivo de segurança os capitães não contam do destino ara ninguém com a patente menor do que a deles."

"Ah... Espero que a noite passe logo, estou cansado. E com tédio"

Um morcego passou. Uma espada zuniu. Sangue espirrou.

Max andou sorrateiramente por entre alguns carros e caixotes, passando pelos corpos ensangüentados.

_Humanos idiotas, obrigado pela informação._

O acampamento humano tinha três tendas cônicas montadas, presas por hastes de metal. Duas delas eram de um tecido bronze listrado e gigantescas, enquanto a terceira era completamente branca e bem menor. Entre as tendas e nos seus arredores havia caixas e carros, de pessoas e de bagagem, e aqui e ali, uma dupla de humanos vestindo branco.

Max passou pela abertura de uma tenda bronze. Ela era iluminada por uma luminária de luz branca no centro, e repleta de tri-camas que rodeavam quatro mesas de madeira em volta da luminária. Poucas das camas estavam ocupadas, e poucos humanos permaneciam acordados.

Max se esgueirou para evitar ser visto e avançou a te a tenda branca no centro do acampamento. Dois guardas estavam na porta, alguns metros dele. Ele se agachou e apalpou o tecido da tenda.

_Está preso._

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

Dentro da tenda, estavam dois humanos vestindo roupas mais elegantes que o resto dos soldados. Duas camas de metal estavam armadas opostas e entre elas, havia uma mesa com um mapa, onde os dois debatiam algo. A tenda era iluminada por uma luz bem menor, presa no encontro das hastes, no ponto mais alto da tenda.

Max abriu um pequeno corte discreto com sua espada e pôs-se a ouvir o que falavam ali dentro.

"Vamos desfazer o exército assim que chegarmos na Antiga Bruxelas. De lá podemos seguir individualmente para a sede no Continente Livre, para fazer o relatório e buscar por novos ataques."

"Eu já disse que tudo bem. Só terei que ir mais tarde, ainda tenho alguns assuntos para tratar aqui no Continente Velho. Vou logo em seguida. Os superiores devem estar ansiosos para me dar um ataque impossível depois desse fracasso."

"Eu ainda não entendo porque foi tão insistente em fazer esse ataque. E você estava tão crente que ia conseguir invadir a cidade. Aquela prata toda seria de difícil extração. No momento os custos não valem a pena."

Uma risada leve.

"Não é a questão da prata. É algo que vai alem dos seus conhecimentos. Algo que poucos sabem, e menos ainda deveriam saber."

"Não vai compartilhar?"

"É melhor que não. São assuntos à parte, mas que envolvem o Clã."

"Se a curiosidade matasse..."

"Os vampiros te matarão antes dela!"

Os dais riram, quase gargalhando.

"Você acertou." Max falou baixinho, logo antes de fazer o que foi ali fazer."

_Rasg._

Uma espada rasgou a tenda obliquamente, na altura de uma pessoa, e a lâmina refletiu a luz branca, cegando por alguns segundos os capitães.

Com um pulo, ele rodopiou no ar, girando a espada consigo e parou em cima da mesa. Girou o braço, cortando a mão de um dos capitães, que já alcançava uma arma em sua cintura. O chutou, o fazendo rodar por cima de uma cama com uma cadeira. No ar, ele virou o ombro direito completamente e rodou a cintura, cortando o segundo capitão no peito. Uma leve rajada de sangue manchou o chão forrado com um tecido preto.

Os dois guardas olharam para dentro da tenda assim que Max pousou no chão, depois de dar o último golpe, e dois projéteis perfuraram entre seus olhos quase instantaneamente.

Max guardou as armas escondidas atrás do sobretudo e pegou a espada que jogara no chão. Pulou na cama à sua esquerda e se jogou no chão, caindo na mão do capitão que ele chutara. Abaixou-se até que pudesse sentir a respiração pesada do humano.

"Então. Pretende me dizer que assunto é esse, que nem se colega sabe?" Max usou o tom mais suave que conseguiu, como falaria com uma criança.

O humano cuspiu em seu rosto. Ele limpou o cuspe que escorria rapidamente por seu olho com a luva prata que usava e chutou o humano nas partes íntimas.

"Não me irrite. Você não vai querer me ver irritado." Ele deu um sorriso de leve, mas fazendo questão de mostrar seus caninos.

Pavor e dor se misturaram nos olhos do humano, que gemia baixinho.

"E tente não fazer barulho, não queremos chamar atenção, não é?"

Max prendeu a espada no ombro direito do humano e puxou o braço do humano que não estava sob seus pés, virando seus dedos o máximo que pôde, os quebrando, e antes que o humano pudesse berrar, enfiou quatro dedos da outra mão na boca dele, não permitindo que nenhum som saísse. O esbofeteou assim que percebeu que ele não iria mais berrar.

"Então, o que está acontecendo no Clã? O que eu deveria saber? Conte tudo para o Max. Vamos, não seja tímido." Sua voz nadava em sarcasmo e deboche.

O humano gemeu. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

"Dinheiro, dinheiro!" O humano se esforçou para dizer entre choramingos. "Um dos vampiros da cidade pagou um superior meu da Antiga Bruxelas para fazer o maior ataque possível. Ele dobrou os gastos com preparação." Ele se engasgou com as lágrimas, mas se recuperou com um tapa de Max. "Estamos falando de milhares de Sagis! Dezenas de milhares!"

Max o esbofeteou mais uma vez.

"Quem? Quem?"

"Não sei! Eu não sei! Apenas sigo ordens! Meu superior aqui é o Coronel Brog! Ele sabe de tudo! Está em Antiga Bruxelas! Por favor, pare com isso!"

Max se levantou, largando os dedos do humano. Chutou seu rosto e tirou sua espada do seu ombro. O humano desmaiara. Max rapidamente desceu a espada em seu coração.

"Viu? Não é legal? Ter uma espada no seu coração?" Ele falou olhando para o rosto ensangüentado e morto do humano.

Ele vasculhou por algumas caixas na tenda, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Pegou uma bola preta com um botão vermelho travado em um baú embaixo de uma cama.

"Isso deve servir." Tirou a trava do botão e o apertou.

Ele deixou a bola preta cair em cima de uma cama, e com uma perna tomou impulso e pulou, pegando sua espada presa no chão enquanto subia.

Ele rasgou a tenda tempo de rolar pelo buraco recém-feito e caiu apoiando-se com a mão esquerda e com a espada em sua mão direita levantada para trás. Saiu correndo, quase tropeçando no inicio da corrida.

Quando passou pela abertura da tenda bronze novamente um humano tentou o interceptar, mas com um rápido giro do pulso que ainda segurava a espada atrás de seu corpo, o humano tombou sem cabeça.

Max Pulou no teto de um caro de passeio, parecido com um ladrover mais comprido. Deslizou por ele e ao chegar do outro lado, chutou o vidro com o calcanhar do sapato cinza, o fazendo em milhares de pedaços.

Ele se jogou no assento do motorista e começou a apalpar desesperadamente o painel. Um pouco acima do volante em forma de um C com a abertura pra cima achou um pequeno botão vermelho. O apertou, fazendo o carro tremer e roncar por alguns segundos.

Deu a partida e o carro seguiu pelas marcas de pneus já existentes na grama alta. Saiu a tempo de escapar da multidão de soldados de branco que s formavam em volta da tenda branca.

_BUM_

A tenda explodiu, levando metade do acampamento consigo e jogando bolas do fogo no restante dele. Os humanos que não foram pegos pela explosão ou corriam e rolavam no chão, pegando fogo, ou iam de lado a outro nas caixas não queimadas, tentando decidir o que fazer. Max admirava a cena de terror pelo retrovisor largo.

_Quem não gosta de uma explosãozinha para animar a noite?_


	20. Finishing Business

Max pulou do carro e correu por um buraco na grande muralha da cidade se esgueirando pelas ruas desertas. Ao longe, podia ver as grandes tendas armadas para abrigar a população e ouvir a confissão de moradores se amontoando dentro delas nos últimos minutos da noite. Ele correu para um prédio de tijolos vermelhos com um buraco gigantesco em uma parede.

Enquanto sua pele ardia mais pelo calor do dia, ele adentrava no prédio. Achou no fundo de um corredor estreito uma escadaria de madeira quase caindo pelo confronto anterior. Ele a subiu cautelosamente.

O segundo andar, com as janelas cobertas por talas de madeira era mais frio e mais escuro. O chão tinha alguns buracos que deixavam encanamentos e pedaços de madeira soltos à mostra, mas Max conseguiu desviar facilmente deles até uma porta e uma parede à direita.

_Bingo!_

Estava em um armário de vassouras. Ele se recostou em uma parede ao lado de um esfregão. Permaneceu ali, de olhos fechados naquela escuridão acolhedora até adormecer, passados alguns minutos.

Max acordou com o barulho de pessoas falando e objetos se arrastando. Levantou-se em um salto, fazendo um estardalhaço ao esbarrar nos esfregões e vassouras dali.

"O que foi isso?" Uma voz no andar de baixou pareceu assustada.

Não mais de um minuto depois, a porta do armário se abriu, com um vampiro grande do outro lado.

"Olá!" Max falou o mais amável possível.

"Quem é você?" Ele estava emburrado.

"Eu? Sou Max! Prazer!" Ele saiu do armário esticando apertando a mão do outro vampiro, o fazendo recuar alguns passos. "Minha nossa! Me distraí tanto retirando entulhos que acabei ficando fora tempo de mais, e quando percebi, não dava mais tempo de voltar. Olha só! Que coisa, não? Mas você pode continuar fazendo o que quer que você estivesse fazendo antes que eu vou me arranjar outro prédio em ruínas para trabalhar! Boa sorte!" Ele saiu correndo e pulou pela janela mais próxima, quebrando as talas de madeira que a cercavam.

O vampiro grande ficou parado olhando para a janela quebrada com cara de paisagem.

Max correu pelas ruas estreitas, procurando a via principal. Ora ou outra, esbarrava em algum civil ou soldado, mas continuava correndo sem prestar atenção em seus protestos. Passados poucos minutos, conseguiu chegar na Avenida Principal, já quase na rua que rodeava a mansão.

Começou a andar para atrair a menor atenção possível e conseguiu facilmente passar pelas dezenas de vampiros que trabalhavam ali. Estavam todos com aparência ruim, e a maioria com roupas rasgadas e manchas de sangue seco.

A mansão tinha quase o mesmo trânsito de pessoas que a Avenida Principal, e a porta permanecia sempre aberta. Max passou por todos despercebido, entrando em um mar de cinza.

Muitos já se cobriam em colchões de acampamento enquanto alguns poucos ainda caminhavam pelo hall principal carregando garrafas de sangue ou caixas de metal ou madeira. Todas as estatuas, poltronas e mesinhas haviam sido retiradas e agora o hall tinha apenas centenas de vampiros enfileirados no chão e a grande escadaria.

Atraiu alguns olhares quando subiu a escadaria, que já estava mais vazia, agora ocupada principalmente por soldados que o encaravam ao passar.

Max apoiou-se na porta da sala de reuniões e escutou O vampiro que o mandara na missão falava rapidamente e em tom sério.

"Então o progresso está bom. Até semana que vem já teremos mais da metade dos prédios reparados se continuarmos assim. Em duas noites o trabalho das minas poderá voltar normalmente, mas precisamos de mais goonis para agilizar o trabalho ou teremos prejuízos antes das casas de fundição ficarem prontas. Não podemos pedir ajuda a aliados, ou acabaremos com dívidas maiores do que podemos ter e-"

"E o menino?" Uma voz feminina o interrompeu.

Houve uma pausa.

"O menino ainda não voltou, então devemos supor que ele morreu ou será queimado pelo sol no caminho de volta. Devemos enviar a triste notícia para Las Vegas o mais rápido possível, assim ele não esperará uma volta que nunca se efetuará. Aprenderá assim a não mandar crianças para fazer o trabalho de adultos." Não tinha nada além de deboche em seu tom nessa ultima frase.

A porta se escancarou e Max praticamente voou até o vampiro de terno preto que estava no outro lado da comprida mesa. Alguns dos dez vampiros em volta dela quase tombaram quando ele passou por eles quase invisível de tão rápido.

O vampiro de preto bateu na parede, derrubando a tela branca que anteriormente projetara imagens. Ele e Max se perderam no plástico branco por alguns segundos, até que ele foi jogado de costas para a mesa, deslizando até a metade dela.

Max reapareceu logo em seguida deixando o plástico branco da tela para trás. Ele parou em cima da mesa com cada perna de um lado do vampiro, agarrando a gola de seu terno. E puxando seu pescoço para cima, ficando a alguns centímetros dele.

"Você cometeu dois grandes erros. Os dois maiores erros da sua vida"

O vampiro se sacudiu inutilmente, tentando escapar. Os outros vampiros se afastavam da mesa arrastando as cadeiras, olhando assustados para o agressor. Apenas o vampiro encapuzado de antes permaneceu no mesmo lugar, admirando a cena sob a escuridão de suas vestes.

"Armar uma armadilha para mim e me subestimar." Sua íris ficou ainda mais vermelha e aumentou, emanando raiva.

Ele ergueu o vampiro muito maior que ele mesmo por alguns segundos e o tacou contra a porta, fazendo as dobradiças gemerem. Com um pulo o alcançou e o agarrou novamente, o levantando um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

"O que você quer comigo?" O vampiro perdera seu tom imperativo e quase chorava.

"Quero saber porque você pagou para os humanos tacarem a cidade!" Ele berrou.

Dois vampiros de terno cinza tentaram puxar Max pelos braços, mas com um movimento repetido ele os tacou para trás, os fazendo cair de bunda.

"Não sei do que você está falando!" O vampiro de preto gaguejou.

Max o largou, mas antes que ele pudesse cair sobre o próprio peso, ele desembainhou sua espada e a enfiou no ombro esquerdo do vampiro, o prendendo à porta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Max o arranhou no rosto, mas o corte não cicatrizou como deveria.

"A prata dói mais em você não é?" Ele disse com desprezo depois de olhar ameaçadoramente para a platéia que mantinha dois passos de distância. "Aa impurezas da sua traição para com sua raça não querem ser lavadas. Você não merece morrer de forma tão simples!"

"Do que você está falando?" Um dos espectadores berrou."

Max socou a espada a encravando mais ainda na porta, seguido de mais um berro do vampiro.

"Ele pagou os Day Keepers para atacarem a cidade. Eu achei o posto avançados dos humanos e o general me deu essa entrevista particular."

"Mas como você..." Um outro falou em tom de conversa, o mesmo que Max estava usando.

Em resposta, ele bateu mais uma vez na base da espada e esperou o berro que se seguiu. Assim que ele se extinguiu, Max aproximou se rosto do vampiro de preto.

"Agora diga. Você tem problemas não resolvidos com seu criador ou apenas queria o posto de Moisur Montesquieu o fazendo parecer um mau líder? A cobiça por poder é tão maior que suas habilidades de governar?"

"Isso é verdade?" Um outro vampiro que observava perguntou com a voz quase falhando.

"Mas ele deu soluções tão boas para nossos problemas!" A vampira comentou, escondida atrás de dois dos vampiros de cinza.

Max olhou toda a sala rápida mas cuidadosamente e depois encarou o vampiro preso à porta com desconfiança. Pensou por alguns instantes com a mão no queixo olhando a poça de sangue negro que s formava no chão.

"Moisur Montesquieu tem um diário? Algum lugar em que ele guarda anotações pessoais?" Ele perguntou olhando para cada um dos que o observavam. Todos sacudiram os ombros.

Só então o vampiro de capuz se levantou. Uma passagem se abriu entre os vampiros quando ele chegou perto, o permitindo aproximar-se de Max.

O pequeno vampiro olhou a escuridão sob o capuz dele com um certo nojo. Algo ali o incomodava.

A figura misteriosa pôs a mão em uma abertura escondida sob o pano do seu manto e procurou por alguma coisa durante alguns minutos. Enfim ele retirou um pequeno livro negro com inscrições douradas e o entregou calmamente a Max.

Ele o pegou cautelosamente e observou a capa antes de o abrir. As inscrições diziam _Moisur Montesquieu_ e abaixo, em letras miúdas, S_egundo Caderno_.

Max o folheou com pressa, procurando algo especifico. Seus dedos pararam quase no final do caderno, apontando um grande parágrafo que ocupava duas páginas inteiras. Ele leu em voz alta.

"Em caso de um ataque que destrua prédios e lojas e pare com a produção das minas, devem-se tomar os seguintes procedimentos: Todos os cidadãos devem ajudar na reparação dos edifícios danificados, permanecendo o trabalho das minas em segundo plano. Deve ser adotado o maior número possível de goonis na restauração da cidade, com apoio máximo do Mestre dos Goonis. As casas de fundição, se destruídas, devem ser reparadas depois da reutilização das minas, mas em tempo moderado para não gerar prejuízos. O pedido de ajuda a aliados é inviável, devido ao aumento de juros que pode acarretar no endividamento total da cidade, agravando o problema da cidade ainda mais. O único aliado a quem pode-se recorrer é o Príncipe de Las Vegas, cuja aliança e interesses ultrapassam juros. O conselho deve ser desmanchado em caso de uma guerra duradoura e todos os membros investigados pelo próprio Mestre dos Goonis."

Todos estavam chocados e não escondiam suas expressões surpresas.

"Essa é a cópia do caderno de governo que Moisur Montesquieu fez quando criou o conselho depois que certa paz se estabeleceu." A voz rouca saiu mais uma vez de sob o capuz.

Max olhou para todos os membros do conselho com um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em sue rosto.

"Acho que isso explica tudo. Ele roubou os planos de Montesquieu, para conseguir suportar essa crise e ganhar o apoio de vocês. Além disso, temia que se ele não o retirasse do poder logo, seria revistado e descobririam seus contatos com os humanos."

Ele arrancou a espada do ombro dele, o fazendo cair no chão completamente curvado.

"Vocês foram manipulados e enganados e traídos!" Ele elevou sua voz, quase berrando. "Eu digo que não há prisão que possa encarcerar tal demônio, um amaldiçoado dentre amaldiçoados. Sua presença apenas traria a ira de seus aliados humanos." Seu sorriso aumentou, mostrando todos os seus dentes superiores, os caninos quase rasgando o lábio inferior. "Apenas a morte serve um traidor como este bem. Apenas a escuridão total da morte eterna seria castigo o suficiente para ele."

Todos os membros do conselho, até o de capuz, pareceram concordar com o que ele dizia olhando solenemente para baixo.

Max concordou, e sem hesitar, levantou sua espada o máximo que pôde, a deslizando pela pele do vampiro, cortando seu terno chique bem na região do sue coração. O sangue escuro manchou o chão brilhoso.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, observando o corpo caído e a mancha escura que se espalhava cada vez mais. Em certo ponto se afastaram um pouco para não terem seus sapatos finos manchados. Foi o vampiro encapuzado que cortou o silêncio.

"Não posso fazer nada durante o dia senão mandar nos meus goonis. Assim que escurecer vou até as cidades próximas para tentar aumentar meu domínio. Agora vou descobrir como ele conseguiu o caderno de Moisur Montesquieu."

Sem medo de sujar seu longo manto, ele pisou em cima do cadáver-pela-segunda-vez e abriu a porta, indo pelo corredor em direção à escadaria que o levaria para cima.

Em seguida, Max limpou sua espada na veste cinza e a embainhou, saindo pela porta em direção ao seu quarto emprestado logo em seguida. Os membros do conselho chamaram dois guardas para retirarem o corpo e não os deram maiores explicações sobre o que ocorrera, prometendo esclarecer tudo posteriormente.

"Entre" Moisur Montesquieu respondeu à batida de sua porta. Usava pijamas compridos cinza com listras azul claro e estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, perto da grande cama coberta por grossos cobertores. Escrevia sem ânimo.

O vampiro de capuz entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Ao lado da escrivaninha e da cama havia um grande armário, e no centro do quarto, uma mesa de jantar com quatro lugares. As paredes rosadas eram enfeitadas com pinturas e plantas em vasos chiques recostados nelas.

O vampiro ficou parado em pé na frente de uma poltrona preta, recusando o convite de Montesquieu para que ele se sentasse.

"O que deseja, velho amigo? Veio me contar o que o conselho está fazendo?" Montesquieu perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel, fingindo que escrevia.

"Pensei que já estaria dormindo há essa hora." Ele tinha um certo tom de preocupação.

"Não consegui... Estou nervoso de mais com tudo isso acontecendo." Finalmente ele parou e se virou para encarar a escuridão do capuz do seu companheiro. "Nunca realmente acreditei que eles fariam isso." Ele deu uma risada falsa, tentando inutilmente achar graça em sua situação.

"Senhor..." Ele deu um passo à frente, ponto a perna direita em um pequeno tablado que separava as duas seções do quarto.

"Diga."

"O jovem vampiro de Las Vegas retornou. Ele trouxe verdades sobre O senhor Binou, que tomou posse do conselho."

"E o que aconteceu com esse senhor Binou, o maldito traidor?"

"Está morto no chão da sala de conferências." Ele respondeu com naturalidade.

Moisur Montesquieu ficou imóvel, pensando.

"Bom, bom. Parece que a ajuda do Príncipe de Las Vegas foi bem melhor do que imaginamos, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor."

"E agora que o conselho sabe que foi enganado, requererá minha presença como governador da Silver City novamente."

"A primeira coisa ao cair da noite."

Montesquieu deu um riso de leve.

"Mas senhor..."

"Sim?"

"Tem como o senhor Binou ter tido acesso ao seu caderno de governo?"

Ele pensou por algum tempo, distraído com algum ponto entre a parede e o teto.

"Ele pode ter invadido meu quarto... Não tenho segurança nenhuma aqui. Nunca imaginei que fariam isso."

"Não podemos nos dar esse luxo. Ninguém é confiável."

"Sim, sim. Parece que com o passar dos anos eu esqueci de minha lei fundamental. Acho que esse incidente serviu para lembrar-me. Agora com licença, gostaria de descansar até amanhã. Terei muito trabalho."

"Sim, senhor. Talvez não me encontre aqui, pois partirei logo em busca de goonis."

Ele fez uma reverência com a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Max levantou-se em um salto e automaticamente pôs as mãos na testa, estranhando a falta de um impacto. Ele saltou da cama até a porta e a abriu com pressa, olhando os dois lados do corredor, esperando achar alguém à espreita.

Não havia ninguém. Ele saiu em direção à sala de reuniões. Teve a impressão que a mansão inteira estava vazia.

Moisur Montesquieu estava em sua cadeira habitual, lendo um arquivo cuidadosamente quando Max entrou na sala.

"Venha, aproxime-se" Ele disse sem tirar os olhos do que lia.

"Como o senhor está?" Max perguntou enquanto aproximava-se dele hesitantemente.

"Ótimo, ótimo. Essa noite de folga que eu tive realmente me serviu para esvaziar a mente." Ele ainda não desgrudou os olhos das folhas em suas mãos.

"Senhor, há algo mais que eu deva fazer, ou poderei voltar para casa logo?"

"Ah, então é isso que você quer, não é?" Ele finalmente olhara para Max com uma expressão amistosa.

"Sim, se minha missão aqui está realmente terminada."

Moisur Montesquieu levantou-se bruscamente, empurrando a cadeira para trás.

"Há um helicóptero oceânico no telhado. O piloto já está à sua espera. Você deverá chegar pouco antes do amanhecer no aeroporto de Las Vegas." Ele andou meio rápido até Max e apertou sua mão com força. "Foi um prazer ter a cidade salva por você"

"Foi um prazer salvar sua cidade." Eles riram um pouco.

O helicóptero estava esperando no telhado como Montesquieu falara. Era redondo com quatro hélices gigantes no topo e três pares de hélices menores na cauda arredondada e comprida. Max entrou por uma porta lisa que se camuflava. Uma janela única cortava todo o veículo um pouco acima do centro da esfera.

Era bem espaçoso, com seis assentos de couro. O piloto não podia ser visto, estando atrás de uma parede.

"Está pronto, senhor Max?" Uma voz veio das paredes.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, certo de que o ouviriam.

Max ouviu as hélices começarem a girar. As paredes pareciam ter um bom isolamento sonoro, e só ouvia um leve zunido. Não sentiu o helicóptero decolar nem es mexer, mas podia ver pela janelinha no alto que o chão se movia. As luzes da Silver City ficaram para trás rapidamente.

Logo mais luzes apareceram e sumiram, e rapidamente o oceano piscava refletindo a lua e as estrelas.

A noite parecia imóvel de dentro do helicóptero. A lua permaneceu encarando o oceano, suprema entre as estrelas, reinando na escuridão com se brilho esbranquiçado único.


	21. No rest for Bounty Hunters

Las Vegas brilhava como em qualquer noite. Luzes brancas, vermelhas, azuis, verdes e amarelas brilhavam em cartazes e avisos no alto de prédios, e nas ruas, faixas de luz em alta velocidade se misturavam.

Vampiros andavam livremente, sem preocupações, ocupando-se de suas atividades noturnas. Realmente, Las Vegas ganhara sua fama nos últimos anos e seus cidadãos tinham orgulho de poderem se dizer assim. A cidade, era acreditado, alcançara um novo nível de evolução, esperado em vários pontos do mundo, mas ainda odiado por muitos. A harmonia aparente entre humanos e nosferatus dava a cidade uma oportunidade econômica única. Realmente, ela nunca parava.

De manhã, um presidente governava a cidade de forma "democrática", com uma câmara de um poder jurídico, algo bem parecido com o antigo sistema governamental republicano. Mas quando a lua subia aos céus...

Quando a escuridão reinava suprema e o presidente e senadores deitavam-se, os Príncipes acordavam. Eles eram lei e ordem. Suas palavras eram dogmas entre vampiros e humanos que se atreviam entrar em clubes mistos.

Três Príncipes dominavam as ruas escuras de Las Vegas. Cada um com sua estória e comandos distintos, comandavam diferentes partes da cidade, em uma eterna disputa.

Anualmente, os três Príncipes reuniam-se para discutir assuntos importantes, como o comando de regiões e negócios. Elas eram respeitadas cegamente, e nenhum dos três ousava levar uma arma ou qualquer meio de espionagem para dentro da sala secreta de reuniões, em algum lugar do subsolo, abaixo do esgoto e das linhas de metrô.

"Senhores. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Eles conversavam em nosferati, a língua nosferatu.

"Acho que devo começar esta reunião anual relatando que este ano passado foi um tanto... turbulento."

"Sim, concordo."

"Temo que não sei do que se trata. Passei a maior parte dos últimos dez meses na Austrália."

"Tivemos uma certa crise de bombas algum tempo atrás."

"Ah, sim. Me informaram. Acredito que alguma equipe de pesquisa já teve algum progresso para achar a fonte de todo o dinheiro envolvido..."

"Sabemos que ele veio de algum lugar da Europa, mas ainda não temos uma fonte confirmada."

"Fale sobre seu novo caçador de recompensa. Ele parece ter feito bastante em seus primeiros meses."

"Não precisa se preocupar com seu contrato. O jovem Max está muito endividado comigo. Seu equipamento foi caro, e parece que ele tem uma necessidade de destruir suas roupas. Não acho que ele ficará disponível de sua dívida pelos próximos anos."

Houve um longo período de silêncio.

"Vamos falar da compra da estação de tratamento humana."

"O que tem ela?"

"Eu gostaria de comprá-la, para manter minha supremacia na área."

"Sinto muito, mas não será possível."

"Como?"

"Não venderei a estação. Os impostos relativos são muito mais lucrativos do que eu pensei. Talvez eu até me apodere da estação de lixo."

"Se você ousar a fazê-lo, teremos que nos unir."

"..."

"Eu sei como é lucrativo, é isso que tem me permitido manter um número razoável de soldados. Assim eu vou á falência!"

"Não vou falar para você vender a estação para ele, mas não vou permitir que tome a estação de lixo também. As influências dele entre os humanos soa vantajosas para nós, então ele deve permanecer com o estado de Príncipe."

"Se você diz..."

"Então eu posso talvez vender a estação de tratamento, por dez mil sagis e uma Villa."

"Parece justo."

"Vou pensar. Não posso ceder uma Villa tão facilmente."

"Sem pressa. Dê-me a resposta em até dez dias."

"Até lá devo ter a resposta."

"Depois disso, a oferta será cancelada."

"Parece um bom acordo."

"Sim."

"Proponho uma aliança para resolver o problema das bombas. Qualquer dia tentarão atacar novamente, e devemos estar unidos quando isso acontecer."

"De acordo."

"Quando for descoberta a origem de tudo, deve ser formado um exército com soldados de todos nós."

"De acordo."

"De acordo."

"Isso também mandará uma mensagem para qualquer um que queira fazer mais atentados na cidade."

"Sim."

"O número será decidido de acordo com situação."

"Certo."

Os três ficaram em silêncio no escuro.

"Para o último assunto, acho que deve haver maior rigidez no controle de sangue."

"Sim, muito sangue ruim está passando."

"A maioria vem importado da Ásia. Precisamos ter mais cuidado."

"Não queremos perder clientes, não é mesmo?"

"Sim. O sangue engarrafado deverá passar por um processo de examinação. Uma caixa de cada safra importada deve ser examinada."

"Quem tomará a iniciativa de pagar por tudo isso?"

"Pode deixar comigo."

"E se oferece assim?"

"Sim, me ofereço."

"Há, sabia que tinha algo por trás."

"Então já sabem."

Você vai querer um imposto de verificação."

"Construirei o laboratório até o final do mês. Mandarei então uma tabela de preços para cada um."

"Devemos mudar o preço padrão do sangue?"

"Não. Manteremos o preço mínimo por mais um ano. As boas safras o permitem."

"De acordo."

"De acordo."

"Certo..."

"Devemos dar por encerrado então?"

"Sim, a não ser que haja mais algum assunto a tratar."

"Não, não há nada."

"Então nos reuniremos novamente aqui somente ano que vem ou se alguma emergência ocorrer."

"Sim."

"Certo."

Max Revisou seus e-mails pela terceira vez em vinte minutos. Havia mandado um relatório assim que chegara, três noites atrás, mas ainda não recebera nenhuma notícia do Príncipe. Tampouco havia recebido uma muda de roupa nova, e estava agora sem reservas, tendo jogado a roupa cinza da Silver City fora.

Também estava sem armas, e agradecera por sua espada ser muito mais resistente que elas, mas ela perdera um pouco do corte. Havia a deixado na mansão do Príncipe, e também esperava que a devolvessem logo.

Ele observou a janela, prestando atenção no movimento uniforme das luzes abaixo. A lua estava cheia. As estrelas não apareciam, como de costume. Por muitos minutos ele permaneceu olhando a paisagem urbana, pensando.

A campainha tocou. Rapidamente ele já estava na porta, mas não conseguiu ver quem deixara o pacote em sua porta. Ele o pegou e a trancou.

Max tirou de dentro do pacote sua espada e três conjuntos de roupa novos, com uma pequena quantidade de sagis e mais quatro óculos e novas quatro armas. Ele abasteceu seu armário com o estoque, organizando tudo perfeitamente.

_Minha dívida não pára de aumentar..._

Ele se jogou em um sofá preto.

_Agora posso descansar em paz. Essa última missão foi tão trabalhosa, espero não ter mais pelas próximas semanas._

Ele suspirou.

Levantou-se em um pulo com um apito vindo do sue computador. Correu até ele e verificou seu e-mail recém-chegado do Príncipe de Las Vegas.

_Max. Obrigado pelo seu relatório. Ele foi muito mais esclarecedor do que você imagina. Infelizmente, não há tempo de descansar, mesmo tendo em mente tudo o que você passou na Silver City. Graças a você temos uma nova pista sobre um caso importante, e você deve se dirigir para uma nova missão. Você deve se infiltrar na alta sociedade da população da cidade e descobrir o máximo que puder sobre os nomes anexados junto com o mapa e seu horário de partido amanhã à noite. Você receberá também roupas finas por minha conta para facilitar na sua inserção entre as pessoas, que estarão esperando por você no avião. Agradecido, O Príncipe de Las Vegas._

"Droga!"


End file.
